Encaje Negro
by Akari Poulain
Summary: Ella era una simple escritora de cuentos para niños. Al volver con su hermana gemela se entera que esta se ha hecho pasar por ella para agradarle a su novio y al temible de su tio. Decide ayudar sin saber que tan sexy y encantador resulta ser el tio Seiya
1. Intercambio

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

**Adaptación**** de la novela "Black lace and Linen" de Susan Carroll.**

_**ENCAJE NEGRO**_

_**Capítulo I**_

Aquel hombre la estaba mirando.

Serena Tsukino estaba segura de ello, aunque podía distinguir poco más que su silueta de cerca de un metro ochenta de altura en el otro extremo del aparcamiento. Mientras se agachaba para abrir el maletero del coche alquilado, lanzó una mirada nerviosa en su dirección.

"No te pongas paranoica, Serena" - murmuró, tratando de echar el freno a su imaginación desbocada.

Aquel hombre era probablemente sólo un empleado del garaje o algún huésped del hotel que no recordaba dónde había dejado el coche. Los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada porque estaba cansada y acalorada. Le había costado casi cinco horas conducir hasta allí desde Los Ángeles.

Su limpio y bien planchado traje de lino estaba ahora arrugado y pegajoso. Su cabello rubio estaba hecho una maraña por culpa del viento. Tenía las medias torcidas y...

Y aquel hombre la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Oyó el eco de sus pasos y se dio cuenta de que había cambiado de posición. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que ahora estaba acechando tras uno de los gruesos pilares de hormigón. Serena no pudo verlo mejor que antes, aunque se dio cuenta de que era muy alto y ancho de hombros.

Sacó su pequeño bolso de la guantera y decidió que el resto del equipaje podía esperar a una vez se hubiera registrado en el hotel.

Cuadrando los hombros, emprendió la marcha hacia los ascensores.

De pronto, los pensamientos de Serena se interrumpieron bruscamente. Boqueó al ver que el hombre se separaba del pilar. Sólo unos metros los separaban. Podía verlo más claramente ahora, bajo la luz amarillenta del techo.

Llevaba una americana blanca de cóctel y una pajarita negra, pero aquello no hacía que pareciese menos amenazador. Le bloqueó el paso a Serena, con las manos plantadas en las caderas en un gesto desafiante.

"¿S.T.?" – dijo.

Aquello no tenía sentido. Cuando dio un paso hacia ella, Serena tuvo la impresión de estar bajo una fuerza dominante, aunque él no hubiera hecho el menor gesto amenazador. Vislumbró unos rasgos pronunciados y un cutis muy bronceado y una leve cicatriz que atravesaba su pétrea mandíbula. El pelo muy oscuro sujetado en una coleta. Pero fue la expresión tormentosa de sus ojos azules lo que atrajo más su atención e hizo que el corazón comenzara a latirle con fuerza.

"Perdón, ¿cómo dice?" - balbuceó ella.

"Estaba buscando la ocasión de quedarme a solas con usted."

Su voz grave llegó a ella como un tormentoso fragor.

"No, gracias - dijo ella, esquivándole y dirigiéndose rápidamente al ascensor. - "No estoy interesada."

Apretó el botón del ascensor. El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando le oyó seguirla.

"Mire, sólo quiero hablar con usted" - dijo él en tono de creciente impaciencia.

"¡Déjeme en paz!"

Gritó de alivio cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Pero, antes de que pudiera meterse, la mano del hombre la aferró por la muñeca. El inesperado contacto la sobresaltó. Mientras pugnaba por zafarse, las llaves del coche se le cayeron al suelo.

"No abandono tan fácilmente, señorita Tsukino"- dijo el otro, apretándole la muñeca.

El contacto físico alarmó más a Serena que sus airadas palabras; el calor de su mano en torno a su muñeca, la fuerza de aquellos dedos largos y bronceados. Serena respiró hondo, pero su garganta parecía haberse quedado bloqueada. ¡Olvida el libro! Actuando por puro instinto, echó el bolso hacia atrás y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre, alcanzándole directamente entre los ojos.

Las puertas acabaron de cerrarse tras ella cuando el hombre empezaba a recuperar el equilibrio. Serena vislumbró por última vez su rostro. Tenía realmente la desfachatez de parecer anonadado.

Mientras el ascensor emprendía la subida, Serena se apoyó en el pasamano. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. En otra época, aquella experiencia habría bastado para producirle uno de sus ataques de asma. Gracias a Dios, había superado aquello al crecer, aunque seguía llevando siempre un inhalador encima, por si acaso.

Las llaves de su coche se habían quedado en el suelo del aparcamiento, pero no pensaba volver por ellas, a menos que fuera acompañada por un par de corpulentos guardias de seguridad del hotel. Menudo comienzo para sus vacaciones, pensó sombríamente.

La había atacado un desconocido elegantemente vestido que había murmurado siniestras proposiciones mientras la llamaba por su nombre. Serena se puso rígida al darse cuenta de aquello.

¿La habría reconocido por la biografía de la contraportada de alguno de sus libros y habría decidido ir tras ella? ¿Un admirador desequilibrado? ¿Un padre airado? Ella escribía cuentos para niños, por el amor de Dios, cuentos sobre traviesas criaturas de los bosques. Nada tan controvertido como para que un desconocido elegante y con pinta de duro la acechara en un garaje.

Claro que cabía otra posibilidad. Serena frunció el ceño. Un caso de confusión de identidad. Aún estaba considerando aquello cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

El vestíbulo del Empire Moon Hotel estaba prácticamente desierto. Ni siquiera el recepcionista estaba tras el mostrador. Los únicos signos de vida emanaban de las puertas abiertas de la sala de banquetes, de donde surgía el sonido de una voz distorsionada por un micrófono y un débil rumor de aplausos.

Serena se dirigió hacia allí.

Por los altavoces, alguien anunció - "Y ahora, nuestra última invitada, a quien tengo el placer de presentarles: la muy premiada autora de libros infantiles, la señorita S. T. Serena Tsukino."

Serena se quedó congelada mientras estallaban los aplausos provenientes de las mesas. Toda idea de guardias de seguridad, aparcamientos y desconocidos amenazadores se borró de su mente. Se llevó nerviosamente la mano a la garganta. Le costó un momento de congelado asombro darse cuenta de que ninguna cabeza giraba en su dirección.

Todos los ojos permanecían clavados en el podio, situado en la parte frontal de la sala. Serena sintió ganas de pellizcarse. Era como si estuviera inmersa de pronto en un estrambótico sueño.

Un sueño que se hizo aún más delirante cuando se vio a sí misma abriéndose paso entre las mesas en dirección al foco que iluminaba el micrófono.

Al menos, aquella joven era una plausible imitación de Serena Tsukino. Su cuerpo delgado estaba realzado por un vestido suelto de seda con un cuello victoriano y mangas rusas. Tenía el mismo rostro en forma de corazón de Serena, las mismas cejas finas y arqueadas, la misma nariz pequeña y recta. Su cabello rubio claro, del mismo tono que el de Serena, estaba recogido en un historiado moño. Y unas gafas de montura metálica fina protegían unos ojos que Serena sabía que eran color celeste, como los suyos.

«Sólo que yo no llevo gafas», pensó Serena irrelevantemente.

Cuando su asombro inicial se hubo disipado, Serena masculló - "¡Mina Tsukino! ¿Qué demonios te propones ahora?"

Avanzando un paso hacia el interior del salón, Serena contempló la actuación de su hermana gemela en el podio. Era vagamente consciente de que Mina estaba pronunciando un apasionado discurso acerca de la necesidad de incrementar la cultura literaria estadounidense, uno de los temas preferidos de Serena.

Afortunadamente fue corto. Tras la ronda final de aplausos, Mina bajó lentamente del podio. Serena no sabía qué la indignaba más, si el hecho de que su hermana la estuviera suplantando o la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Como si ella fuera una especie de bibliotecaria solterona.

Las luces de la sala se encendieron. Mina desapareció de su vista, tragada por un grupo de comensales que se habían acercado para felicitarla y estrecharle la mano. Serena permaneció en la parte de atrás de la sala, aferrando con fuerza su bolso. Se mantuvo en su sitio, pensando en todas las cosas que iba a decirle a Mina en cuanto se encontraran a solas, todas ellas muy claras y concisas.

Pero por debajo de su ira, Serena se sentía angustiada, se suponía que las cosas no podían ser así. Cuando había conseguido acabar su último libro antes de plazo, se había sentido invadida por un raro impulso. Sabía que su hermana estaba pasando el verano en Atlantic City, en el Empire Moon Hotel. Trabajando en un ensayo fotográfico, le había dicho Mina.

Serena se había dirigido en el coche hasta allí con la esperanza de sorprender a su hermana. Una sorpresa bajo la que se ocultaba la intención de ofrecerles a Mina y a ella un poco de tiempo a solas juntas, para curar algunas de las heridas que había dejado su último encuentro...

Ecos de la discusión que Mina y ella habían mantenido seis meses antes en Los Ángeles resonaron en la mente de Serena...

"¿Cuándo dejarás de actuar como si fueras mi madre, Serena? Nuestra propia madre nunca quiso el puesto, y por mí, perfecto. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes que sustituirla?"

"El hecho de que te quiero, Mina. Cuando vi tu foto en todos los periódicos sensacionalistas con ese Diamante Black, no pude evitar preocuparme por ti. Como tu hermana mayor..."

"¡Mayor! Dos asquerosos minutos."

"Tú consigues que me sienta dos décadas mayor."

"Tal vez si no te hubieras enterrado en vida en esta ciudad de mala muerte con tu malditos libros..."

Naturalmente, Mina era proclive a decir todo tipo de cosas cuando estaba enfadada, cosas que no pensaba en serio. Pero las palabras de Mina tenían la suficiente verdad dentro como para herirla. Serena y Mina habían tratado de arreglar un poco las cosas por teléfono después y, en la superficie, su relación había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero, incluso con los kilómetros de hilo telefónico que las separaban, Serena había sentido cómo la tensión seguía vibrando entre ellas.

Mientras otros huéspedes pasaban por su lado, Serena fue situándose en una posición donde Mina no tuviera más remedio que verla. Cuando, finalmente, su hermana alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, su boca se abrió en un gesto de asombro.

Respiró hondo y gritó -"¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"Yo también me alegro de verte" - dijo Serena secamente.

Mina avanzó rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. - "Pues claro que me alegro de verte. Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste que venías? Menuda sorpresa me has dado."

"Ni la mitad de la que me has dado tú a mí."

Mina se humedeció los labios y bajó la voz hasta un susurro. - "Sé lo que debes estar pensando, Serena. Sólo dame una oportunidad. Puedo explicártelo todo, pero no aquí."

Antes de que Serena pudiera protestar, Mina la tomo del brazo y la empujó fuera de la sala de banquetes, sin dejar de mirar furtivamente de un sitio a otro. Antes de darse cuenta, Serena se vio empujada a la opulencia entonada en rosa de un servicio de señoras. Por un breve instante, Mina y ella se vieron reflejadas la una junto a la otra en el espejo.

"¿Desde cuándo llevas gafas?" - le preguntó Serena.

"Desde que conseguí éstas en un mercadillo" – dijo Mina, quitándoselas y sonriendo irónicamente.

"Te van a estropear la vista."

"Mamá solía decirme lo mismo respecto al sexo. Pero sigo viendo perfectamente" - dijo Mina, riéndose. La rubia se apoyó en el lavabo y se puso seria. - "Esta vez sí que estás enfadada de verdad conmigo, ¿verdad, Serena?"

"¿Enfadada contigo?" - dijo Serena, tratando de no subir la voz - "¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada? Sólo he hecho trescientos kilómetros a pleno sol y en medio de un tráfico de mil demonios para pasar algo de tiempo con mi hermana, y luego me encuentro de pronto metida en una película fantástica. Primero me da un susto de muerte en el garaje un tipo vestido de cóctel, probablemente contratado por la mafia y luego..."-

Serena no dejaba de dar vueltas agitadamente por delante de los lavabos.

"Y luego logro escapar y, cuando llego arriba, me encuentro con que se está celebrando un banquete y casi me da un ataque cuando oigo que me anuncian por los altavoces. Sólo que no es a mí, sino a ti, y ya no estoy segura de quién se supone que soy yo. Y para colmo, tú me mantienes encerrada en este cuarto de baño rosa."

"Lo siento, Serena. De verdad, tengo una explicación razonable para todo esto."

"Me muero por oírla."- dijo lanzando un suspiro al aire.

"Me ha ocurrido lo más inusitado este verano." - Se rascó la nuca, pareciendo casi azorada -. "Me he medio enamorado de un tipo. Se llama Yaten Kou."

"¿Yaten Kou? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con ese tipo que era dueño de un montón de hoteles? ¿Ese tal Black?"

"Nunca hubo nada serio entre Diamante y yo. Nos lo pasamos bien juntos durante un tiempo. Pero ya es historia pasada."

¿Historia pasada? Pero si había ocurrido hacía escasos meses. Serena sabía que no tenía sentido señalarle aquello a su hermana. Mina no medía el tiempo como el resto del mundo.

"Creo que lo que hay entre Yaten y yo es auténtico" - prosiguió Mina -. "Sólo hay un pequeño problemilla. Cree que soy tú."

"¿Y de dónde crees que puede haberse sacado una idea tan tonta como esa?"

"No lo sé" - un hoyuelo de picardía apareció en el rostro de Mina -. "Tal vez porque he estado fingiendo ser tú estos dos meses."

A Serena se le abrió la boca de consternación. - "¿Me has estado suplantando todo el verano?"

"No pude evitarlo. Estaba metida en un buen lío después del asunto de Diamante Black... y no se te ocurra decir «ya te lo dije», Serena." - Serena no pensaba decirlo, pero imaginaba que no había una ley que le prohibiera pensarlo. - "Las cosas se estaban complicando con lo del divorcio de Diamante, y por alguna razón, la prensa decidió ponerme la etiqueta de la «otra mujer», aunque Diamante se había separado de su esposa mucho antes de conocerme"

Mina dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración -. "Los periodistas y los fotógrafos no me dejaban en paz, sobre todo los de los periódicos más sensacionalistas. Me venían detrás cada vez que ponía los pies fuera del hotel. Aparte de enterrarme viva en la playa, no sabía qué hacer hasta que se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de hacerme pasar por ti. Al fin y al cabo, nadie iba a querer entrevistarte, a menos que fuera para el siguiente número de Deditos Peludos."

"Muchas gracias" - dijo Serena secamente.

"Bah, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Bueno, el caso es que ha funcionado de maravillas. En tu papel, les dije a los periodistas que Mina Tsukino había salido en un largo viaje de vacaciones por Europa, y me dejaron en paz. Las cosas no se complicaron hasta que apareció este chico y me pidió un autógrafo en uno de los libros tuyos para su hermanita."

"¿Has estado incluso autografiando mis libros?" - gritó Serena.

"Siempre he imitado tu firma. Qué diantres, si me sale mejor que a ti" - la sonrisa descarada de Mina se desvaneció mientras añadía - "Ese chico era Yaten Kou. Me invitó a comer, y antes de que me diera cuenta, una cosa condujo a otra y..."

"¿Así que todo este disparate es porque has encontrado un nuevo novio?"- la interrumpió irónicamente.

"No. Esta vez es diferente, Serena, te lo juro. Creo... creo que me he enamorado de Yaten" - a Mina le falló la voz -. "No me crees, ¿verdad? "– pareció dolida -. "Bueno, supongo que no puedo reprochártelo. Pero, Serena, con todos los hombres con los que me has visto, nunca me has oído pronunciar esa palabra."

Aquello era cierto, pensó Serena, tratando de ser justa.

"Con Yaten es diferente. De verdad." - insistió Mina -. "Cuando lo conozcas, lo verás. Ni siquiera es tan maduro. Pero sí es sensible, dulce y tímido y sabe tocar el saxo de muerte. Y es muy listo, brillante realmente, y..."- Mina se apartó y su voz se puso súbitamente ronca. - "Pero lo mejor es que piensa que yo también soy lista. Me... me respeta, Serena. Cree que soy algo especial."

Serena vislumbró señales de humedad en la mejilla de Mina y se quedó anonadada. No recordaba cuándo había visto llorar a Mina por última vez.

Los últimos vestigios de indignación con su hermana se desvanecieron. Serena se acercó a Mina y le cogió una mano.

"Eres realmente algo especial, Mina Tsukino" - murmuró.

Mina se encogió de hombros. - "Al menos, Yaten y tú parecen pensarlo. Pero, como de costumbre, he organizado un embrollo de mucho cuidado. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Serena?"

"Dile a Yaten la verdad" - dijo Serena suavemente, ofreciéndole un pañuelo de papel a su hermana.

"¡Ja!" - ella se limpió con la manga en lugar de con el pañuelo - "Tenía que haber imaginado que saldrías con una sugerencia tan poco práctica como esa."

"No tienes más remedio, Mina. No puedes mantener este engaño de por vida. Si Yaten te quiere, lo entenderá."

"Eres tú la que no entiende" - Mina sacudió la cabeza -. "No es tan fácil. Yaten proviene de una familia adinerada, y hay un tal tío Seiya que hace de tutor suyo. Es un tipo de lo más duro y rígido y un auténtico... y ya le gusto muy poco como Serena Tsukino. ¿Qué pensaría Seiya Kou si se enterara de que soy realmente la gemela mala, la auténtica oveja negra?"

"No tienes por qué preocuparte de lo que piense ese tal tío Seiya "- la reprendió Serena.

"Sí, me preocupa. Yaten respeta la opinión de Seiya por encima de la de cualquier otra persona."- Mina se mordió el labio inferior -." Lo único que necesito es un poco más de tiempo. Para que Yaten y yo estemos un poco más seguros de nuestros sentimientos, para que Yaten llegue a conocerme mejor."

"¿Cómo va a conocerte mejor cuando estás fingiendo ser otra persona?"

"Es que estoy muy asustada, Serena. Yaten es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida. No quiero perderlo. Tienes que ayudarme."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me vaya otra vez? ¿Que regrese a Los Ángeles?"

"¡No!" - Mina se aferró a ella - "Me alegro de que hayas venido. No me viene mal un poco de apoyo moral. Incluso podrías hacer algo respecto a Seiya Kou. Siempre has tenido mano con los tíos gruñones."

"No entiendo qué podría hacer. No puede haber dos Serena Tsukino danzando por ahí."

"Noooo" - dijo Mina lentamente -. "Pero podría haber una Serena y una Mina."

Serena sintió que se le helaba la sangre. - "Ah, no. ¡Ni hablar! Ni se te ocurra que voy a suplantarte."

"Pero si no te costaría nada. Si te pusieras alguno de mis vestidos más atrevidos..."

"Este asunto ya es bastante demencial como para empeorar aún más las cosas."

"Sería por muy poco tiempo. Un día o dos como mucho. Siempre fuiste tan buenecita de pequeña que nunca quisiste que nos intercambiáramos, ni siquiera en broma. Creo que me lo debes."

Serena sentía que le debía a su hermana mucho más que aquello. Todos los cachorritos y gatitos que nunca pudo llevar a casa por culpa del asma de Serena, todos los partidos de volleyball, los espectáculos, las fiestas que Mina había pasado con Serena en el hospital.. ¿Pero dos mujeres adultas intercambiándose? Era completamente absurdo.

"Como hermana mayor tuya..." - empezó Laura. - "Por dos minutos. Dos miserables minutos...Debería poner fin a esta locura ahora mismo."

"Por favor, Serena" - dijo Mina, abriendo mucho los ojos con expresión suplicante, una expresión a la que a Serena le había costado siempre resistirse, y que la había llevado a dejar de lado el sentido común en más de una ocasión.

"Pero como una hermana que te quiere..." - Serena suspiró -. "Bah, supongo que puedes empezar a llamarme Mina."

Mina se puso radiante y abrazó a efusivamente a Serena. - "Buena chica. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Ven, estoy deseando presentarte a Yaten. Estaba conmigo durante el banquete, pero después de mi discurso ha ido a buscar a su tío. La única razón por la que he aceptado aparecer en público es porque tenía la esperanza de causar buena impresión a Seiya Kou con mis palabras, pero el viejo cascarrabias no se ha presentado."

Como si temiera que Serena pudiese cambiar de idea, Mina comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la puerta. Pero se detuvo en seco y se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Maldita sea! Tenemos que hacer algo respecto a tu ropa."

Serena se alisó el traje de lino. - "Pues te advierto que esto es un traje de diseño, Mina, de una de las boutiques más exclusivas de Los Ángeles."

"¡Los Ángeles! El centro de la moda mundial" - Mina puso los ojos en blanco -. "Bueno, ahora no hay tiempo para que te pongas algo mío. Pero, al menos, quítate esa horrenda chaqueta."

Despiadadamente, Mina la despojó de la prenda y, en cuestión de segundos, la había doblado y arrugado hasta lograr meterla en el pequeño bolso de Serena, quien dejó escapar un gemido de protesta. Luego, le desabrochó varios botones de la camisa y se la quedó mirando.

"¡Ya está! No es perfecto, pero tendrá que valer por el momento."

"¡Mina!" - Laura estaba mirando consternada su atrevido escote.

Pero Mina le golpeó en los dedos cuando ella intentó volver a abrocharse los botones. - "No te preocupes en lo más mínimo. Estás estupenda" - Mina le dio otro abrazo, con los ojos relucientes -. "Oh, Serena, gracias. No lamentarás haberme ayudado."

"Creo que ya lo lamento" - masculló Serena.

Sólo tuvo tiempo de agarrar su bolso antes de que Mina la sacara a rastras del baño. El vestíbulo estaba casi tan desierto como cuando Serena había llegado al hotel, pero algunos invitados deambulaban por los aledaños de la sala de banquetes, incluido un joven con una chaqueta oscura y la pajarita torcida que miraba de un sitio a otro con expresión vaga, como si se encontrara perdido.

"Ese es mi Yaten "- le susurró Mina a Serena al oído, señalando al joven platinado.

"Oh" - fue lo único que Serena pudo decir.

Parecía muy... muy joven. Yaten Kou tenía el aspecto de lo que la mayoría de las madres habrían denominado «un buen chico».

Mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo, Mina sobresaltó a Serena al mascullar - "¡Maldita sea! parece que el tío Seiya se ha presentado finalmente."

Serena estiró el cuello para ver a quién se refería su hermana. El único otro hombre a la vista estaba de espaldas a Serena. Ella dejó resbalar la mirada por un par de anchos hombros y una chaqueta de cóctel blanca que le resultaba inquietantemente familiar.

"Mina..." - comenzó a decir, tratando de detenerse.

Pero su hermana tiró de ella mientras gritaba jovialmente - "Hola, chicos. Miren quién ha aparecido esta noche para darme una sorpresa."

Yaten sonrió a Serena, una sonrisa tímida un poco torcida pero que se reflejaba cálidamente en sus grandes ojos verdes. Sin embargo, ella apenas se fijó en él, pues su atención estaba en el imponente personaje que estaba a su lado, volviéndose lentamente hacia ella. Era el desconocido del garaje.

Serena fue vagamente consciente de que Mina le estaba presentando a Yaten Kou, quien le estrechaba la mano.

"Me alegro de haberte conocido al fin, Mina" - dijo el joven -. "S.T me ha hablado mucho de ti."

"¿S.T.?" - repitió Serena débilmente, incapaz de apartar los ojos del hombre de pétreo rostro que estaba junto a Yaten.

"Ya sabes que nunca me ha gustado que me llamen Serena" – dijo tranquilamente Mina -. "Todos mis amigos de por aquí me llaman por mis iníciales."

Todos sus amigos y alguien que no era definitivamente amigo de Mina, pensó Serena al recordar lo primero que le había dicho el desconocido.

- "Oh, no" - murmuró Serena incrédulamente, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos tormentosos. - "No... el tío Seiya."

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

_Aca les traigo una nuva historia. Me encanto desde que lei de que se trataba y me traia a la mente estos personajes. Sobre todo es papel de Mina, le vino como anillo al dedo!._

_Al comienzo es un poco dificil, porque a Serena la llaman Mina y viceversa pero uno se termina acostumbrando._

_En fin, espero que les guste!_

**_LuCyAnA Li KoU!_**


	2. Invitacion

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

**Adaptación de la novela "Black lace and Linen" de Susan Carroll.**

_**ENCAJE NEGRO**_

_**Capitulo II**_

"De hecho, me llamo Kou, Seiya Kou" - la corrigió él, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos azules del rostro de Serena.

Extendió la mano. Serena no estaba muy segura de si deseaba estrechársela. No tuvo más remedio. Él capturó su mano en un fuerte apretón. Serena encontró el contacto físico cálido y perturbador, y sintió un escalofrío.

"Así que nos encontramos de nuevo, señorita Tsukino."

"¿Se conocían ya?" - inquirió Mina.

"Su hermana y yo ya nos hemos tropezado esta noche, S. T." - Seiya se tocó el puente de la nariz y Serena vio un débil rasguño.

Las mejillas de Serena adquirieron un vivo tono escarlata. Consiguió recuperar su mano y balbuceó - "Claro que en nuestro primer encuentro, el señor Kou no se tomó el tiempo debido para presentarse."

"Te has perdido el banquete entero, tío Seiya" - se quejó Yaten -. "Y el discurso de S.T. Ha estado sensacional."

"He tenido un pequeño problema con... el coche."

Serena se sobresaltó cuando Seiya Kou volvió a cogerle la mano. Sintió algo frío y metálico en la palma. Las llaves de su coche.

- "Creo que son suyas" - dijo él.

"¿Llaves de coche?" - Mina se rió entre dientes - "¿Quieres decir que realmente has venido conduciendo desde Los Ángeles?"

"Desde luego" - contestó secamente Serena, un poco a la defensiva. Sólo porque usualmente no viajara más allá de la biblioteca de Los Ángeles, no quería decir que fuera incapaz de aventurarse más lejos si se lo proponía.

Sin esperar respuesta, Mina le cogió el bolso a Serena. - "¿Sólo has traído este equipaje?"

"No, el resto sigue en el maletero del coche."

"Dame las llaves. Yaten y yo iremos a buscarlo. ¿Qué coche es?"-

"Es uno pequeño de dos cuerpos, azul. La matrícula está en las llaves, pero no creo que..." - Serena empezó a protestar, pero Mina ya le había agarrado las llaves.

"Yaten y yo nos ocuparemos de todo, cariño. Tú relájate y aprovecha para hacer buenas migas con Seiya."

Sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto de firme negativa, Serena trató de que Mina la mirara a los ojos. Pero cuando a su hermana se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, actuaba como un tornado del desierto, arrasándolo todo a su alrededor.

Una vez su hermana hubo desaparecido de su vista, Serena fue muy consciente del frío examen a que la estaba sometiendo Seiya Kou.

"Siento el malentendido de antes, señor Kou. Espero no haberle hecho mucho daño. No quería golpearlo, pero es que usted me asustó."

"No era mi intención. Pensé que era usted su hermana."

Seiya parecía pensar que aquella escueta explicación era suficiente. La sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció. Debía poner fin a este engaño y dejarle las cosas claras al señor Kou desde aquel preciso instante. Sin embargo, se lo había prometido a Mina y traicionarla sin darle ocasión para explicarse primero ante Yaten sería una crueldad.

Suspirando, Serena dijo - "Dudo que a mi hermana... ehh, a Serena le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia que la zarandearan de esa forma tampoco."

"No tengo por costumbre aferrar a mujeres en garajes..."

"Me alegra enterarme."

"Pero resulta de lo más difícil coger a su hermana por banda. Necesito mantener una seria charla con S.T. y ella no deja de evitarme."

Serena podía entender muy bien su frustración. Estuvo a punto de decirle que había habido momentos en que ella también había deseado agarrar como fuera a su inconsistente hermana y...

Pero Serena se contuvo. Aquello sería como confraternizar con el enemigo. Y Serena estaba empezando a tener la clara impresión de que Seiya Kou era un adversario.

"Ya veo" - se limitó a decir -. "¿Y puedo preguntar de qué se trata este asunto tan urgente?"

"Puede preguntarlo" - dijo él, arrastrando las palabras -. "Pero dudo mucho que lo entendiera."

"Inténtelo" - dijo Serena, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, se vieron obligados ambos a apartarse para dejar paso a varios camareros con bandejas del banquete.

"Creo que estamos estorbando aquí. Tal vez sea mejor seguir discutiendo esto fuera, junto a la piscina" - dijo, indicando el exterior con un gesto brusco de la barbilla -. "Sopla una agradable brisa del océano. Debe estar fresco y tranquilo."

"Y también oscuro y desierto." - comento distraídamente ella.

Por primera vez, la sombra de una sonrisa suavizó los rasgos duros de Seiya.

"Le prometo que no tiene nada más que temer de mí. Sus derechazos de bolso son temibles."

Serena prefería la compañía de hombres dulces e indefensos que necesitaran ayuda para todo, desde hacerse el nudo de la corbata hasta salvar su alma. Seiya no tenía aspecto de haber necesitado a una mujer en su vida. Excepto para satisfacer sus más urgentes instintos básicos.

Cuando deslizó su mano por debajo de su codo para guiarla a través de las puertas de cristal que conducían a la piscina, Serena se abrochó subrepticiamente dos botones de la blusa.

En cuanto llegaron a la terraza, se apresuró a separarse de él. Aquella zona estaba desierta, tal como ella había imaginado. Las luces de la piscina vacía lanzaban reflejos danzantes hacia lo alto.

Seiya se apoyó en la barandilla que rodeaba la piscina y se quedó mirando el océano.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella y se la quedó mirando escrutadoramente, Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. - "Así que es usted la famosa Mina Tsukino" – dijo lentamente -. "Si no le molesta que se lo diga, no se parece en nada a sus fotografías."

"¿Fotografías?"- le pregunto extrañada.

"De las revistas y periódicos."- respondió él.

¿A cuáles se refería? Serena temió preguntado. Con Mina, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Se sonrojó.

Fuera lo que fuese, no era extraño que Seiya estuviera mirando fijamente a Serena con aquella expresión especulativa, una curiosa mezcla de fogosidad y arrogancia. Serena no estaba acostumbrada a ninguna de las dos cosas. Desde que tenía diecinueve años, los hombres se habían dirigido con el máximo respeto a ella.

"Creo que hemos venido aquí a hablar de Serena." - le recordó Serena secamente -. "¿Qué ha estado haciendo exactamente mi hermana para que se crea usted con derecho a acecharla en un garaje subterráneo?"-

A Seiya pareció costarle un momento apartar la mirada de los botones de su blusa. - "Creo que será mejor que eso lo hable con ella directamente."

-" Supongo que tendrá algo que ver con su sobrino."

"Sí" - tras una breve vacilación, Kou añadió - "Quería pedirle a su hermana que se mantuviera alejada de él."

¿Pedirle? ¿Por qué sonaba aquella palabra más bien a exigirle en labios de Seiya Kou?

Serena se movió nerviosamente. Mina había dicho que Kou no aprobaba su relación con Yaten, pero Serena no había esperado algo tan claro y definitivo. Podía entender que la reputación de Mina pudiera despertar los recelos de un pariente puritano y rígido, pero Seiya pensaba que Mina era Serena. Y nadie había desaprobado nunca a Serena Tsukino.

A Serena le sorprendió darse cuenta de que aquello la ofendía bastante. - "¿Y qué es exactamente lo que no le gusta a usted de mí... quiero decir, de Serena?"

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. - "No tengo nada contra su hermana" - dijo finalmente -. "Es sólo que Yaten es un muchacho bastante ingenuo. No quiero que sufra. Sería muy fácil aprovecharse de él."

"Lo dice como si mi hermana tuviera la intención de... mancillar el honor de Yaten."

Era una de aquellas encantadoras palabras anticuadas que se colaban en la conversación de Serena de vez en cuando. El uso de aquella tuvo el extraño efecto de atraer de nuevo los ojos de Seiya hacia su blusa entreabierta. Ella sintió que aumentaba el calor de su cuerpo.

"No, no tengo miedo de que Yaten pudiera quedar mancillado en su honor" - dijo sarcásticamente Kou -. "Pero es evidente que el chico se encuentra fuera de su terreno con una mujer mayor."

"¿Una mujer mayor... pero qué edad se cree que tenemos mi hermana y yo?"

"No tengo ni idea. Pero sé la que tiene mi sobrino." - contestó serio. - "Acaba de cumplir veintidós el mes pasado."

Serena se quedó momentáneamente anonadada. ¿Veintidós? Yaten era poco más que un adolescente. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando Mina? Sin embargo, defender a su hermana era una reacción instintiva para Serena, y Seiya la había atacado claramente. Así que se lanzó en su defensa.

"¿Acaso no es eso aplicar un doble rasero? Apuesto a que no pensaría que la edad fuera un problema si Serena fuera un hombre y Yaten una chica. Y además... bah, ya sabe lo que quiero decir."

"Sí, lo sé y me preocuparía igual. Se trata de algo más que la simple diferencia de edad. Hay una diferencia aún mayor en cuanto a experiencia y madurez."

En experiencia, Serena estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo. Respecto a la madurez, a Serena no le hubiera sorprendido que Yaten tuviera más que Mina. Pero mantuvo para sí aquel pensamiento desleal.

"Disculpe, señor Kou" - le dijo - "Pero no veo qué derecho tiene usted a interferir. Yaten me parece lo bastante mayor como para tomar sus decisiones. Y si necesita consejo, puede pedírselo a su padre."

"Mi hermano está muerto" - el tono inexpresivo de Seiya reveló mucho más dolor que el que podría haberlo hecho cualquier expresión de pesar.

"Lo siento" - dijo suavemente Serena.

Algo centelleó en los ojos de Seiya por un instante, algo melancólico y vulnerable. Pero rápidamente lo ocultó de nuevo.

"He actuado como tutor de Yaten y su hermana menor desde que..." - Seiya hizo una pausa, y se llevó una mano a la cicatriz en un gesto aparentemente instintivo -. "Bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo. No ha sido siempre una tarea fácil."

"Estoy segura de que no."

"Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Yaten heredó una considerable cantidad de dinero. Muchas mujeres encuentran sumamente atractivo ese detalle."

Serena entendió lo que estaba insinuando y no le gustó. La momentánea simpatía que había sentido por Seiya Kou se desvaneció bruscamente. - "¿No está usted considerando muy por lo bajo tanto a mi hermana como a su sobrino? ¿No se le ocurre ninguna otra razón al margen del dinero por la que mi hermana pudiera estar interesada por Yaten?"

"¿Como cuál?"

"El amor, por ejemplo, señor Kou. ¿O no cree en ello?"

"No al cabo de un mes de conocerse."

"Así que le resulta más fácil pensar que mi hermana es una cazafortunas."

Kou se encogió de hombros. - "No creo que gane mucho dinero escribiendo libros para niños."

"Gano... es decir, Serena. se gana muy bien la vida."

"No me importa lo que su hermana haga con su vida, siempre que lo haga con cualquiera que no sea Yaten" - dejó escapar un profundo suspiro -. "Lo siento, ha sonado insultante y no lo pretendía. Los Kou hemos tenido que aprender a ser un poco precavidos, eso es todo."

"Bueno, pues los Tsukino no solemos dedicamos a robar cunas ni tampoco chuchitas de niño."

"¿No?" - dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos - "Quizás prefieran las acciones petrolíferas o los hoteles."

Se estaba refiriendo de nuevo a las historias sensacionalistas. No era justo. Aquellos artículos exponían algunos hechos, pero no decían nada de la auténtica Mina Tsukino, la joven generosa, afectuosa, impulsiva, desconcertada... y atribulada hasta un punto que sólo Serena podía entender.

"¿Se cree siempre lo que lee en los periódicos, señor Kou?" - le soltó Serena, indignada en nombre de su hermana.

"¿No debería acaso?"

"No, no debería" - lo miró directamente a los ojos, dispuesta a hacerle bajar la mirada, a hacer que se avergonzara de sí mismo.

Pero él no apartó la vista. Serena no estaba preparada para la corriente que de pronto pareció fluir entre ellos, surgida de una hostilidad mutua, de la ira y de una inesperada atracción vibrante. Una atracción que ella no debería estar sintiendo.

"¿Es usted siempre tan proclive a hacer juicios apresurados sobre las personas, señor Kou?"- le preguntó con amargura.

"En mi trabajo, a menudo tengo que juzgar a las personas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

"¿Y se puede saber cuál es su trabajo? ¿Espía acaso? ¿Ejecutivo de gran empresa? ¿Pirata moderno?"

"Me dedico al negocio naviero."

"Ah, entonces pirata."

"Muy a mi pesar."

"¿Así que cree que nos tiene completamente caladas a mi hermana y a mí?"

"A su hermana, creo que sí. En cuanto a usted, no estoy seguro."

"Tal vez no debería decidirse a hacerlo hasta no conocer mejor a una persona."

"¿Es eso una invitación?"

"¡No! Quiero decir... ¿qué sentido tiene cuando ya ha decidido que no le gustamos ni mi hermana ni yo?"

"Ahora es usted la que se está precipitando en sus conclusiones" - murmuró él -"En ningún momento he dicho que no me gustara usted."

Ni mucho menos, tuvo que reconocer de mala gana Seiya. Había sido un día endemoniado, en que todo parecía haber marchado mal, desde su coche y su familia hasta ese pequeño resto que había conseguido salvar de un viejo sueño. Y como si una Tsukino no bastara para arrebatarle la tranquilidad mental, ahora las tenía por duplicado.

Y aquella dama que tenía delante había estado ofreciéndole una buena lluvia de chispas. Tal vez fuera porque lo había cogido desprevenido, y no sólo con aquel bolsazo con el que había estado a punto de romperle el tabique nasal. No era ni mucho menos lo que él habría esperado de una mujer con la reputación de Mina Tsukino. El tipo de mujer que tendría algo que ver con alguien como Diamante Black.

Mientras observaba a la mujer que tenía delante, Seiya llegó a la conclusión de que Mina no parecía ser como decían que era. Era extraño que no hubiera experimentado hacia su hermana gemela la misma atracción. La recatada S.T lo inquietaba un poco con su sonrisa, que acudía demasiado rápido a sus labios y desaparecía con igual rapidez sin llegar a alcanzar su mirada.

Pero Mina tenía una forma directa de sostener la mirada, incluso cuando estaba asustada. Aquellos notables ojos celestes, que cambiaban para reflejar su estado de ánimo, permanecían constantes en su expresión de honestidad. Y la honestidad era una virtud que Seiya había aprendido a valorar en cualquier persona. Mina parecía casi el tipo de persona a la que un hombre pudiera contar cosas sobre sí mismo, sobre sus auténticos temores respecto a Yaten.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que llevaba mirándola durante demasiado tiempo y demasiado fijamente, porque la señorita Tsukino se había tensado. Su mano subió a juguetear con el botón de su blusa, y Seiya se sorprendió apretando los dientes.

¿No se daba cuenta del efecto que le estaban produciendo aquellos jueguecitos con la blusa? ¿Quién habría pensado nunca que podía resultar erótico ver a una mujer abrocharse la blusa?

Mientras ella se abrochaba el último botón, Seiya no pudo aguantar más. Se apartó de la barandilla y salvó la distancia que los separaba.

"No va a funcionar" - le dijo.

"¿C-cómo?" - jadeó Serena.

"Los botones. Se los ha abrochado mal."

Serena lanzó una mirada rápida hacia su pecho y se dio cuenta, consternada, de que tenía razón. En su nerviosismo, se había dejado un ojal vacío, con lo cual la blusa se le abría por la mitad.

Alzó las manos para corregir la situación, pero los dedos no parecían responderle. Seiya estaba demasiado cerca. Si se acercaba un poco más, sus caderas estarían casi pegadas a las suyas. Un poco más y se daría cuenta de cómo estaba palpitándole el corazón.

Al menos podía tener la decencia de apartar la vista, pero él no parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Cuando ella comenzó a luchar torpemente con los botones, Seiya le apartó las manos con un gesto de impaciencia. Sus dedos, fuertes, bronceados y extrañamente demasiado suaves comenzaron a desabrocharle los botones. Ella dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando rozaron su piel desnuda. Trató de apartarse de él.

"Estese quieta" - dijo él - "No es frecuente que un pirata se moleste en abrocharle la blusa a una mujer."

Mientras él se disponía a abrocharle el siguiente botón, Serena experimentó un estremecimiento. Se quedó anonadada y azorada cuando notó que se le endurecían los pezones en respuesta al roce de su mano contra su pecho.

¿Por qué estaba dejándole hacer aquello?, se preguntó, como atontada. Serena sabía que debía impedirle seguir, pero estaba como hipnotizada por sus gestos.

Aquellas cosas no le ocurrían a Serena Tsukino, le dio por pensar. Nunca se había visto acorralada en una terraza iluminada por la luna por un desconocido cuya boca seductora parecía hablar de peligro, pasión y romance. Y, por un fugaz instante, ella anheló todas aquellas cosas, el deseo ardiente y dulce que parecían prometer los labios de Seiya.

Qué demonios estaba haciendo, pensó Seiya un poco histéricamente, con la mano en la blusa de Mina Tsukino. Ella alzó el rostro en un gesto que era a la vez inocente e invitante y sus ojos expresaban un anhelo que halló pronta respuesta en él, en forma de un deseo tan fuerte y tumultuoso como el océano que danzaba tras ellos.

Contra su voluntad, se encontró inclinándose sobre ella y tomándola entre sus brazos. Sus labios capturaron los de ella en una aproximación preventiva, saboreando aquella primera muestra de su dulzura, de su aterciopelada suavidad.

Ella se quedó inmóvil por un instante, sin respirar apenas, pero luego pareció fundirse contra él, apretando su cuerpo sinuoso contra la dureza del suyo, despertando en él una sacudida de deseo. Cuando el beso se hizo más intenso, la notó estremecerse entre sus brazos y luego rendirse con un suave suspiro, dejando que su lengua ávida penetrara en las húmedas profundidades de su boca.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Seiya mientras profundizaba el beso. Mina se convirtió en fuego y dulce tentación y su lengua respondió con un ritmo seductor que amenazó con hacerle perder la cabeza.

Aquella mujer, tan cálida y vibrante entre sus brazos, podía hacerle olvidar sin la menor dificultad la amenaza que su hermana suponía para Yaten, su propia reputación escandalosa, el hecho de que hubiera sido amante de Diamante Black.

No, aquellas eran cosas que Seiya no se podía permitir olvidar. De mala gana, separó los labios de los de ella y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

"¿Sabes?" - murmuró él - "Me alegro de que sea tu hermana la que vaya tras Yaten y no tú."

"¿Ah, sí?" - susurró ella.

"Eres una mujer fatalmente atractiva, Mina Tsukino. Ahora lo entiendo mejor."

"¿Qué es lo que entiendes?"

"Cómo has conseguido conquistar a todos esos hombres, incluido el formidable señor Black. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, podría sentirme tentado a ser el siguiente en la lista."

¿Sentirse tentado...?

Serena parpadeó, como si la hubieran despertado de una bofetada. El aura romántica se desvaneció como si alguien hubiese hecho estallar la luna. Horrorizada, Serena apartó a Seiya de un empujón, diciendo con voz ahogada - "No, señor Kou. Ese es exactamente su problema. No entiende nada en absoluto."

"Tal vez no. Sólo soy un tipo simple y anticuado, señorita Tsukino, que quiere proteger a su familia. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible por enfriar la cosas entre Yaten y su hermana."

Antes debería enfriarse él, pensó Serena, apretándose los dedos contra los labios aún húmedos y temblorosos después del ardiente beso.

Lo miró furiosamente. - "Más vale que sepa lo mucho que quiero a mi hermana. Y quienquiera que ponga en peligro su felicidad, tendrá que vérselas conmigo."

"Será un placer" - gruñó él.

"¿A qué placer te refieres?" - dijo una voz jovial. Serena giró la cabeza. Consternada, vio cómo Mina y Yaten se acercaban a ellos. Yaten estaba mirándolos a Seiya y a ella con expresión de tranquila curiosidad. Mina los estaba mirando fijamente, con las cejas enarcadas en una expresión de asombro.

"Es fantástico que se hayan caído bien tan rápidamente" - dijo Yaten, entusiasmado - "porque a S.T. y a mí se nos acaba de ocurrir una idea estupenda."

"¿Ah, sí?" - Serena lanzó una mirada a Mina, y sintió una punzada de pánico.

La sonrisa de su hermana era una mezcla de inocencia y desafío, la misma que cuando había tratado de sacar a su hermana del hospital apretando la alarma contra incendios.

"Nuestra familia tiene una casa de veraneo en Costa Esperanza" - dijo Yaten - "Con muchas habitaciones. Yo suelo pasar la mayor parte del verano allí y Seiya viene los fines de semana. Así que estaba pensando que..."- Yaten miró a Serena casi tímidamente - "¿Por qué quedarnos en el hotel? Como ya es tarde, podríamos registrarnos todos esta noche y por la mañana ir a la casa de la playa y... pasar unos días allí, para conocernos mejor."

"La abuela y la hermana de Yaten, Diana estarán allí también" - se apresuró a añadir Mina, como si percibiera ya la negativa de Serena; tomándola por la cintura, le susurró al oído - "Por favor, Serena. Sólo dos días más. Lo has prometido."

Serena no recordaba haberle prometido nada semejante. Dos desquiciantes días más de hacer de Mina para una familia de inquisitivos Kou. Pasar dos calurosas noches de verano bajo el mismo techo que Seiya Kou. Seguramente acabaría ayudándola a bajarse las cremalleras...

Aquella idea la hizo estremecerse a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían un vivo tono escarlata.

"No... no creo que debemos imponer nuestra presencia a..." - empezó a decir.

"S.T. y tú no serían ninguna imposición para nosotros" - dijo rápidamente Yaten -"Díselo tú, tío Seiya."

A Seiya parecía gustarle la idea aún menos que a Serena. - "No presiones a la señorita Tsukino, Yaten" - dijo - "Creo que se aburriría en Costa Esperanza. No hay casinos, ni nightclubs, ni tiene nada que ver con el tipo de vida desenfrenada a la que está habituada."

Era evidente que no quería que Serena ni Mina fueran a su casa familiar. En cualquier otra ocasión, tal desaire habría bastado para que Serena saliera en dirección contraria. Pero había algo en Seiya Kou que despertaba en ella una nota de resistencia, una vena perversa de la que no se había sabido poseedora hasta aquel momento.

"Creo que no me vendría mal prescindir de mi vida desenfrenada por unos días" - dijo dulcemente -"Un fin de semana tranquilo en la playa me parece una idea maravillosa."- Sonriéndole a Yaten, agrego - "Ha sido muy amable por tu parte invitamos, Yaten. S.T. y yo estaremos encantadas de ir."

Yaten se puso radiante y Mina dejó escapar un chillidito de satisfacción, abrazando a Serena. Por encima del hombro de Mina, Serena se encontró con la mirada de Seiya. Con sus ojos cual acero fundido, hizo un gesto de asentimiento, como si reconociera la victoria de Serena en el primer round. Pero cuando se volvió para marcharse, Serena tuvo la sensación de estar balanceándose al borde de un hondo precipicio, una sensación tan excitante como aterradora.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

_Aca les traigo el segundo capitulo!_

_Parece que ambos se atraen jeje._

_El tio Seiya en esta historia tiene 35 años, ya es adulto. Mas adelante se explicara bien, pero se convirtio en el tutor de Yaten a los 23._

_Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review!_

_y gracias tambien a las que leen esta historia._

_**Kinsei-Hime - **_

_**veronick**_

_**Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji**_

_**malkav**_

_**drixx**_ _(Gracias por el review! La pajarita me parece que es la parte de abajo de los trajes de etiqueta, yo tambien soy media ignorante en ese sentidoXD Tambien muchas gracias por avisarme que se me habian chispoteado dos Lauras, tenias razon! Me queria morir cuando lo vi. Esta vez me fije bien, pero igual si vez que me paso de nuevo avisame jejeje, mi beta reader se fue de vacaciones y hay cosas que se te van de las manos a veces jeje. Gracias otra vez!)_

_**LOYDA ASTRID**_

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**_


	3. Atraccion

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

**Adaptación de la novela "Black lace and Linen" de Susan Carroll.**

**"Encaje Negro"  
**

**Capítulo III**

¿Quién había sido el idiota que había dicho que las cosas siempre se veían con más optimismo por la mañana?, se preguntó Seiya, rechinando los dientes. El coche deportivo italiano blanco estaba dando sacudidas como una mula rabiosa mientras trataba de sacarlo del garaje del hotel. La próxima vez que cogiera un coche, se aseguraría de que tenía el cambio de marchas automático, se dijo, maldiciendo cuando se le caló por enésima vez.

Se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan... tan clase media en sus criterios, algo de lo que sólo se había dado cuenta recientemente al asistir a los prolegómenos del primer romance de Yaten. Seiya había intentado siempre ser más un amigo que un guardián para su sobrino o, al menos, eso había pensado. Pero últimamente, Yaten parecía estar contemplando a Seiya como una especie de carcamal. Y Seiya sospechaba que la recatada señorita Serena Tsukino tenía bastante que ver con la brecha que se estaba abriendo entre su sobrino y él.

En otros momentos, pensaba que la culpa la tenía él por mostrarse tan impaciente y crítico con el encaprichamiento de Yaten. Seiya sabía que su hermano habría llevado mejor aquella situación. Con su sonrisa fácil por delante, Taiki siempre lo hacía todo mejor, desde dirigir la Naviera Kou hasta enjugarles las lágrimas a sus chiquillos cuando tenían algún tropiezo. Sólo que los hijos de Taiki ya no eran chiquillos, y Taiki ya no estaba allí.

Iba a tener que intentar mostrarse al menos un poco comprensivo con la aventurilla de su sobrino con aquella escritora de cuentos infantiles suya. El problema era que Seiya había olvidado lo que era perder la cabeza por una mujer.

Al menos, hasta la noche anterior.

Seiya trató de apartar de su mente aquel irritante pensamiento, dispuesto a no darle más vueltas al tórrido beso que había compartido con Mina Tsukino en la terraza. Una cuestión de hormonas, sin mayor importancia, se dijo, apretando el acelerador. Aquella vez consiguió que el coche saltara hacia atrás y se calara otra vez.

Él no era de los que se quedaban extasiados con una mujer nada más conocerla, y mucho menos con alguien como Mina Tsukino. Aquella condenada e irritante mujer. Si arrugaba la nariz, aún podía sentir el bolsazo que había recibido entre los ojos. Y recordar alguna de las cosas que ella le había dicho para hacerle sentirse un tirano estrecho de mente y avasallador, como si fuera él quien estuviera equivocado respecto a S.T. Y Yaten.

Aquella idea le arrancó una sonrisa de burla hacia sí mismo, la primera que esbozaba aquella mañana. Nunca dormía bien en los hoteles, y el saber que aquél pertenecía a la Cadena Black no le había ayudado a conciliar mejor el sueño. Seiya había estado buscándole los fallos, pero no había encontrado ninguno. Todo en el Empire Moon era elegante, caro y lujoso. Un lugar estupendo para estar si eras aficionado al metal, el cristal y la decoración moderna, tan aséptica como la de un hospital. Seiya no lo era.

Una vez hubo logrado sacar el coche del garaje a la brillante luz del día, su humor no mejoró al encontrarse con que el paso delante del hotel estaba bloqueado.

Una mini furgoneta de televisión y una ranchera de alguna agencia informativa estaban mal aparcadas a la entrada del garaje. La acera que conducía a las puertas del hotel estaba invadida por periodistas y fotógrafos.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Seiya se dispuso a dar marcha atrás sin prestarle mayor atención a lo que estuviera ocurriendo.

Pero Seiya plantó el pie en el freno al vislumbrar de pronto una familiar figura que pugnaba por abrirse paso por entre la muchedumbre de reporteros. Mina Tsukino estaba usando su brillante melena rubia como ineficaz escudo para protegerse de los micrófonos que apuntaban hacia ella y de los fogonazos de las cámaras. Cuando alzó la vista, buscando desesperadamente alguna vía de escape, Seiya vio su expresión de pánico.

Seiya no se detuvo a pensar ni a sopesar las consecuencias. Sólo reaccionó.

El rugido del motor y el chirrido de neumáticos hicieron que los perros de presa de la prensa sensacionalista se apartaran sobresaltados. Inclinándose sobre el asiento, Seiya abrió la puerta del pasajero.

"¡Entre!" - le gritó.

Ella se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta durante un momento y luego, con un sonido inarticulado de agradecimiento, casi se lanzó dentro. Incluso mientras cerraba la puerta, algunos periodistas ya se habían pegado al cristal, chillando preguntas - "¿Va a testificar en el juicio de divorcio Black, señorita Tsukino?"

"¿Qué hay del rumor de que le hizo fotos a Black desnudo para la revista Ella?"

El sonido de sus voces se fue apagando mientras Seiya bajaba el coche de la acera dando tumbos y se internaba entre el tráfico urbano. Se sentía extrañamente excitado. Nunca conducía de aquella manera. Siempre había estado demasiado preocupado por darles buen ejemplo a sus sobrinos. Al volverse hacia su pasajera, la encontró aferrada a los bordes del asiento tapizado de cuero. Estaba pálida y temblorosa, aunque Seiya no sabía si era por su refriega con la prensa o por su forma de conducir.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

Ella asintió, pero cuando intentó hablar, lo hizo entrecortadamente.

Sin pensar casi en lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó hacia ella y deslizó su mano tras la nuca de Serena, acariciándole suavemente la sedosa piel. - "Cierre los ojos" - dijo - "Respire hondo."

Ella hizo lo que le ordenaba, y se recostó contra la calidez reconfortante de los dedos de Seiya.

Aquella mañana no la había empezado con buen pie, pensó Serena pesarosamente. Temía haberse delatado ya, en cuanto había salido del ascensor y los periodistas se le habían abalanzado encima.

Había dejado abandonadas varias piezas de su equipaje en el vestíbulo en sus esfuerzos por escapar, pero los periodistas y fotógrafos habían salido en su persecución hasta la acera. Serena había comenzado a experimentar la vieja sensación de ahogo que tenía asociada con los ataques de asma de su infancia. Aunque sabía que ya estaba curada, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas la sensación de alivio que le producía tener un inhalador en la mano.

Pero la mano de Seiya parecía estar funcionando con similar eficacia, lanzando oleadas de cálido alivio por su cuerpo. Entonces cometió el error de abrir los ojos y encontrarse directamente con su irresistible mirada zafira. De pronto, fue consciente de lo estrecho que era aquel coche deportivo para un hombre de las proporciones de Seiya.

Estaban demasiado apretados allí dentro, con sólo la palanca de cambio entre ellos. El calor que los dedos de Seiya estaban despertando en Serena no tardó en extenderse por su cuerpo abajo y ella sintió de nuevo aquella extraña atracción palpitante hacia aquel hombre. El adversario de su hermana. Y esta vez Serena ni siquiera tenía la excusa de la luz de luna.

Consternada, le tomó la mano y se la apartó de la nuca. - "G-gracias. Ya me encuentro bien. No quería comportarme como una idiota histérica. Es que..."

"La entiendo. Yo también soy muy celoso de mi intimidad. Cuando alguien se me lanza con una cámara, me siento como un salvaje temeroso de que le arranquen un trozo de alma."

Que te arranquen un trozo de alma. Sí, aquello era exactamente lo que había sentido Serena. Parpadeó, asombrada por la capacidad de comprensión de Seiya. Era el último comentario que podía haber esperado de un hombre práctico y duro como él.

Casi se sintió próxima a aquel hombre, hasta que él prosiguió - "Aunque nunca imaginé que fuera lo mismo para usted. Francamente, siempre me ha dado la impresión de ser una mujer que agradecía todo tipo de publicidad."

Ya estaba otra vez con aquello, criticando la trayectoria de Mina en los periódicos sensacionalistas.

Serena se puso rígida. - "¿Pensaba que realmente me encantaba estar en medio del circo de los medios de comunicación?"

"Sí, supongo que sí" - confesó él; sus ojos se entrecerraron con más sorpresa que suspicacia -. "Desde luego, nunca imaginé que pudiera ser una persona con aversión a las cámaras."

"Oh, no, señor Kou, realmente me encanta que me planten cámaras en la cara y me hagan toda suerte de preguntas estúpidas" - dijo, mirándolo furiosamente -. "Y si piensa que me lo estaba pasando bien ahí afuera..."

"¿Qué dice? Si hubiera pensado que se lo estaba pasando bien, no habría acudido en su ayuda."

"Me asombra que lo haya hecho. Después de algunas de las cosas que me dijo anoche, habría pensado que estaría más bien dispuesto a usarme como cebo para tiburones."

"La idea se me pasó por la cabeza, no crea" - dijo él irónicamente - "Pero siempre he sentido debilidad por las damiselas en apuros. Incluso cuando no me dan ni las gracias."

"Disculpe, pero yo no le he pedido que viniera rugiendo como... como James Bond con su cochecito lleno de trucos."

"En este caso, el cochecito pertenece a la madre de James Bond. Este tipo de coche no es precisamente mi estilo."

"Ah, ¿pero tiene usted madre?"

"En contra de lo que pueda usted pensar, no salí reptando de debajo de una piedra."

"No quería decir... Es que mi madre conduce una ranchera y no habría pensado nunca que... bah, da igual" - recostándose en el asiento, Serena dejó escapar un bufido, consternada por lo rápidamente que conseguía Seiya Kou sacarla de sus casillas.

"Mire, señorita Tsukino, no tiene sentido que nos enzarcemos en otra discusión por esto" - dijo él - "No estaba intentando ofenderla. Sólo quería decir que me ha sorprendido. Cualquier mujer que sea... una amiga de Diamante Black tiene que dar por supuesto este tipo de publicidad. Si no le agrada, tal vez debería reconsiderar el tipo de personas con quien se junta."

"Tal vez sí, señor Kou" - dijo ella con acre dulzura, mirándolo directamente.

Pero él no pareció darse por enterado. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola, sometiéndola a un lento escrutinio que hizo que a Serena le cosquilleara la piel.

"No puedo reprocharles a esos tipos que quisieran fotografiarla, teniendo en cuenta su atuendo."

Azoradamente, Serena trató de bajarse el reborde de la minúscula falda. Vana tarea. Había más tela en un pañal que en aquella minifalda de punto de Mina. Y el corpiño color rosa subido, que estaba demasiado ajustado y permitía ver una buena porción de su piel cremosa, no dejaba espacio para llevar sujetador debajo.

"No había visto nada igual desde la fiebre de la minifalda, cuando estaba aún en el colegio" – murmuró Seiya.

Serena alzó la barbilla defensivamente. - "Siempre he sentido debilidad por la nostalgia" - dijo, pensando en su armario lleno de vestidos románticos de Michiru Kahio y blusas victorianas.

"Sólo le faltan unas medias de redecilla."

"Lo que me falta es un taxi que me lleve de vuelta al hotel" - dijo ella secamente.

"¿Al hotel? ¿Y qué hay de los periodistas? Tal vez sigan allí."

"Me arriesgaré. Me he dejado todo el equipaje tirado por el vestíbulo, y mi hermana se preguntará qué me ha ocurrido."

"Eso tiene fácil solución."

Seiya alargó los brazos y Serena dejó escapar un chillido de alarma. Pero él sólo quería abrir la guantera para sacar... un teléfono portátil.

Serena sabía que estaba desfasada respecto a los años noventa, pero nunca había usado uno de aquellos chismes. Ni siquiera su novio, su ex novio, había tenido uno, aunque le habría venido muy bien, dada su profesión de médico.

Contempló con reluctante fascinación cómo Seiya marcaba el número de la central local y obtenía el número del hotel. Luego le oyó llamar a recepción y pedir que localizaran a Yaten Kou y la señorita Serena Tsukino.

Con su habitual autoritarismo, le contó a su sobrino lo que había ocurrido y se puso a ladrar órdenes. - "Tú y S.T. recojan el equipaje y déjenlo en el coche de alquiler de la señorita Tsukino. Cuando me parezca que no hay peligro, quedaremos en la puerta trasera del hotel. ¿Qué? Ah" - Seiya le tendió el aparato a Serena con un gesto de impaciencia - "Su hermana quiere hablar con usted."

Serena aceptó el teléfono portátil con prevención, como si temiera que fuera a explotar. Se lo acercó al oído.- "¿Sí?"

"¡Hola, cariño!" - la voz de Mina sonaba demasiado alegre para su gusto - "Por lo que he oído, has tenido una aventurita."

"Sí" - Serena forzó una sonrisa falsa en honor de Seiya -. "Podías haberme avisado."

Serena pudo imaginarse a Mina encogiéndose de hombros, dando ya por solventado el incidente. -"De todas formas, todo ha funcionado perfectamente, encanto."

"Perfectamente mal" - masculló Serena.

"No, en serio. Ahora, el tío Seiya puede llevarte hasta la casa de la playa. Y eso te dará una oportunidad más de quedarte a solas con él."

"Yo no quiero otra oportunidad de..."- Al ver que Seiya la estaba mirando fijamente, Serena bajó el tono de voz y volvió a esbozar la sonrisa falsa - "No creo que sea una buena idea, Serena."- aclaro recalcando la última palabra.

"Pues claro que lo es. Así tendrás ocasión de seguir convenciéndolo para que acepte lo de Yaten conmigo, de conseguir ablandándolo."- Serena se dispuso a protestar, pero Mina prosiguió sin tomar aliento - "Tengo que dejarte. Yaten va a traer el coche. Nos iremos enseguida. Nos vemos en la casa de la playa. Adiós."

"¡Minn... S.T!"- se corrigió rápidamente.

La única respuesta de Mina fue el clic del teléfono al colgar. Ella le devolvió el aparato a Seiya con el corazón en un puño, incapaz de mirado a los ojos.

"¿Y bien?" - inquirió él, pareciendo notar que algo no marchaba.

"Esto... Serena dice que Yaten y ella ya salen hacia allí con mi equipaje. Hemos quedado en la casa de la playa. Ha pensado... que podría llevarme usted."

"¿Ah, sí?" - su expresión mostraba que estaba tan poco complacido con la idea como Serena - "Qué impertinente por su parte" - añadió, arrastrando la palabra.

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Serena no pensaba avanzar ni un milímetro más, allí apretujada en aquel liliputiense coche deportivo con aquel pedazo de hombre avasallador y sarcástico... y demasiado hábil con los botones de señora.

Echó la mano al pestillo.

"No tengo la menor intención de importunarle más, señor Kou, ni mucho menos. Estoy segura de que no tendré problema para hacer que pare algún autobús.""

"Lo más probable es que produzca un accidente. Cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas apretará el freno a fondo en cuanto la vea en la carretera con esa falda."

Con las mejillas llameantes, Serena abrió la portezuela bruscamente. Pero Seiya se inclinó sobre ella rápidamente y cogió el pestillo. La tenía prácticamente aplastada contra el asiento. Aquel movimiento había hecho que su rostro estuviera casi pegado al de ella. A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

"Ni soñado, señorita Tsukino. No puedo consentir que organice un desastre circulatorio. Ya está bastante mal el tráfico de por sí" - consiguió cerrar otra vez la puerta - "La llevaré hasta la casa de la playa. Al fin y al cabo, es usted mi invitada."

"Una invitada que no es bien recibida. Ya lo ha dejado usted más que suficientemente claro."

"Mire, sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias, muchas de ellas. Pero vamos a pasar el fin de semana juntos. Tal vez deberíamos declarar una tregua."

"¿Qué clase de tregua?" - inquirió ella con receló -. "¿Se refiere a empezar desde cero a partir de la noche de ayer?"

"Bueno, es una idea tentadora, pero no muy sensata."

Seiya estaba girado en su asiento, con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de ella. Serena vio cómo su respiración se hacía más fuerte cuando posó la mirada en su boca. Era evidente que él sentía también aquella loca atracción que no debería existir entre ellos.

"¿Por qué me besó ayer por la noche?" - le espetó ella de pronto, e inmediatamente se quedó horrorizada. Era lo último que deseaba sacar a colación en aquel preciso instante.

- "No lo sé" - gruñó él, y sus ojos reflejaban la misma confusión que los de ella - "Pero, qué diablos, no dejo de desear más."

Serena se dispuso a protestar mientras la cabeza de Seiya se agachaba más, pero su boca estaba ya sobre la de ella, ardiente e inquisitiva, como si deseara saber la respuesta a su pregunta con su impaciencia habitual.

Un suave gemido escapó de la garganta de Serena. Todos sus instintos la impulsaban a pegar su cuerpo contra el de él, una hazaña imposible con la caja de cambios entre medias. ¡Aquel maldito coche de juguete!.

Seiya despegó la boca de la de ella, y la miró con ojos sombríos de frustración. - "¡Ya está" - dijo con voz ronca, casi de ira – "Espero que eso responda a su pregunta."

Serena ya no recordaba ni cuál había sido la famosa pregunta. Se derrumbó contra el respaldo, anonadada por lo apasionado de su respuesta y la de Seiya. Seiya se situó bruscamente al volante, respirando entrecortadamente. Estuvo a punto de arrancar el cinturón de seguridad al abrochárselo.

Mientras trataba de abrocharse el suyo, Serena sintió unas ganas irresistibles de estallar en una risa histérica.

"¿Es ésta su idea de una tregua, señor Kou?" - consiguió decir al fin.

- "Sí, y tendrá que reconocer..." - se detuvo a respirar - "que es todo un progreso" - su boca se curvó en una sonrisa irónica - "Y dadas las circunstancias, señorita Tsukino, creo que será mejor que empieces a llamarme por mi nombre."

"¿Tío Seiya?"- bromeó.

"Con Seiya basta" - por una vez su sonrisa fue genuina y alcanzó a sus ojos.

Era asombroso cómo cambiaba aquella expresión su rostro...

"Y tú puedes llamarme S..." - Serena se detuvo a tiempo - "...llámame Mina" - acabó sombríamente.

Se vio de pronto enfrentada a una nueva complicación. Había tratado de convencerse de que el primer beso apasionado que había intercambiado con Seiya había sido producto de la luz de la luna y la imaginación, de las románticas brisas marinas y los cielos estrellados.

Pero ahora, bajo la rabiosa luz del día, atados a los asientos del coche y con la caja de cambios entre ellos, la magia del deseo seguía presente.

** (_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨***

**¡Hola!**

_Antes que nada, si alguna de ustedes es argentina y un poco vieja, como yo, por ejemplo. Se dará cuenta de que "Costa Esperanza" era el lugar donde estaba ambientada la novela "Verano del 98" jeje, siempre ame esa telenovela._

_Ahora sí, primero quiero aclarar la edad de las gemelas. A decir verdad, exactamente no se dice la edad que tienen. Pero si se fijan hay muchos indicios de que ya están rondando por los treinta y algo. Por ejemplo en la parte que Serena dice que los hombres le tienen respeto desde los diecinueve años, cuando se horroriza de la edad de Yaten o cuando habla de su adolescencia como una época lejana (eso es más adelante)_

_Yo le hubiera dado una buena patada en la boca a Seiya si me hubiera dicho la mitad de las cosas que le dijo a Serena! _

_Pero es taaaaaan lindo!_

_Como verán, cumplí sus deseos y actualice rápido. Eso fue por todos los mimos que me dejaron con sus reviews jejeje .No quiero que suene a extorsión pero… nunca vienen mal los comentarios alentadores XD_

_Hablando de eso, el otro día leí un fic (que no es del fandom de Sailor Moon), donde la autora dejaba el numero de reviews que quería, si llegaba a la meta que estimaba subía el capitulo, sino esperaba hasta que llegue. Eso si es extorsión, yo no, como soy buena solo pido un poco de mimitos. Che! Tampoco les estoy pidiendo que me depositen plata en el banco, solo les toma dos minutos de su vida y a mí me hacen re feliz!! __:)__ No sean amarretas jaja, yo sé quiénes son las que tienen las historias en modo de alerta y no dejan el comentario gracias a que toda esa información me llega al correo electrónico! Jeje(No sé_

_Porque pero sonó igualmente extorsivo, pero no era la intención XD) _

_Igualmente yo valoro mucho a las chicas que lo dejan, me ponen muy contenta y eso es un modo de incentivo para actualizar más rápido. Así que por eso este capítulo está dedicado a todas las chicas que me dejan sus reviews!_

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**__**: **__Jeje cada vez estos dos están peor. Acá esta el capitulo espero que o disfrutes!_

_**Kinsei-Hime**_: _Tal parece que la cábala nos funciona a las dos jejeje. Seiya es muuuy lindo! Las escenas entre ellos cada vez se van a ir haciendo más fuertes, eso ya se ve más en el siguiente capítulo!_

_**KuMiKo Kou**_: _Hola! Felices vacaciones!!, llegaste a tiempo porque esta adaptación no tiene más que dos días jajaja. Amo a Seiya siempre, este como este! Kinsei me hizo leer un fic donde él era un violador…_ ¬¬ _la muy malvada, pero lo sigo amando igual jejeje. Espero que te guste el capitulo!_

_**veronick**_: _Jeje tanto como el tío Seiya como la recatada de Serena están más calientes que una pava el uno con el otro XD. Cuidado que las cosas cada vez se van a ir poniendo peor jeje._

_**drixx**__**: **__Jejeje, me causo gracia tu expresión "a punto de caramelo" jajaa, yo suelo ser mas explicita jaja. A esa edad ya están mas hombres y con mas experiencia y madurez… ME ENCANTAN!! Jeje. Yo creo que la edad de las locas ronda por los treinta y pico por varias cosas que dice Serena como por ejemplo, cuando se horroriza de la edad de Yaten o cuando explico su relación con los hombres. Y con respecto a las relaciones entre los familiares… soy la menos indicada para opinar XD jeje. Descubrí la forma para que no me pase mas el problema del capítulo uno!_

_**Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji**_: _Otra que viene con expresiones graciosas para Seiya. A mi uno justo como el me lo receto el doctor. Con el tendría varias sesiones POR DIA! Y no lo dejaría hasta dejarlo postrado en la cama jajajaja. Perdón, me salió del alma! La adaptación es de un libro de Susan Carroll. No estoy segura si hay una peli o no, pero creo que no. Gracias por seguirme a mí! XD_

_**Erill Cullen**_: _Jejeje, de nada =) Igual debo decirte que es una adaptación, lamentablemente yo no escribo tan rápido ya que me inspiración siempre se va de viaje y tarda en volver jejeje. Gracias por el mimo de tus reviews XD._


	4. Long Island

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

**Adaptación de la novela "Black lace and Linen" de Susan Carroll.**

**Hoy capitulo doble dedicado a todas y a mi mamucha que hoy cumpleaños!  
**

**Capítulo IV**

La brisa marina le enredaba el pelo a Serena delante de los ojos mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad por la carretera de la costa. Seiya había parado a poner gasolina y bajar la capota. El azote del viento y el azul deslumbrante del cielo estaban dejando a Serena casi sin aliento. Era una locura. Era aterrador. Era extrañamente excitante. Si aquello no era una aventura, era lo más cercano a ello que Serena había experimentado en toda su vida.

"Ya estamos casi en Costa Esperanza" - dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de mirar la carretera y alzando la voz por encima del rugido del viento - "Desde aquí, hay muy poca pierna... digo, distancia hasta la casa de la playa."

Serena asintió, dándose cuenta de por qué Seiya no había dejado de lanzar miradas en su dirección durante todo el trayecto.

Seiya dejó escapar un largo suspiro, se humedeció los labios y accionó nerviosamente el cuentakilómetros.

«Debería darte vergüenza», se reprendió. Ella no solía inspirar a los hombres aquel tipo de excitación espontánea o, al menos, no que ella lo hubiera notado hasta el momento. Imaginaba que, de haber tenido realmente el menor sex-appeal, no habría sorprendido a su ex novio detrás de los archivadores con su secretaria.

Pero la hirviente atracción que reflejaban los ojos de Seiya la hacía sentirse sensual, seductora e irresistible. Sabía que él estaba respondiendo únicamente a las plumas que ella había tomado prestadas al suplantar a Mina y que aquella absurda farsa tendría que terminar pronto. Pero, ¿tan mal estaba que ella, Serena, tratara de disfrutar un poquito mientras durara?

Y más ahora que había descubierto que Seiya podía ser humano, casi encantador. Cuando no estaba distraído con sus piernas, le señalaba los lugares de interés de los pueblecitos por los que iban pasando y la regalaba con alguna que otra historieta local.

Antes de que se diera ni cuenta, habían llegado a su destino.

"Aquello que hay delante es Costa Esperanza" – dijo él - "No parpadees o te lo perderás."-Seiya disminuyó la marcha para que Serena tuviera una mejor vista del puerto. - "Este fue el emplazamiento del primer astillero Kou antes de que el negocio fuera trasladado a Philadelphia. Dicen que mi tatarabuelo se dedicaba a construir barcos de pesca por la mañana y a practicar un poquito la piratería por la noche."

"¿Y mantiene la tradición el actual presidente?"

"No, se dedica principalmente a asistir a reuniones de producción, estudiar cifras de venta y atender millones de llamadas telefónicas" - el tono de Seiya era tan inexpresivo y poco entusiasta que Serena giró hacia él la cabeza. Su expresión de curiosidad pareció alentarle a añadir- "Supongo que la piratería moderna ya no es tan emocionante, o será que yo no sirvo. Tu amigo... el señor Black, probablemente sea mejor."

"¿Conoces a Black?"- inquirio intrigada.

"Más de lo que me apetece."

"Y no te cae muy bien."

"Digamos que tenemos nuestras diferencias."

"¿Como nosotros?"

"No, yo nunca he tenido ganas de besar a Black" - replicó él con una sonrisa irónica.

Se apresuró a cambiar de tema, hablando de algún antiguo naufragio, mientras salían del pueblo. Demasiado pronto para el gusto de Serena, Seiya detuvo el coche ante una entrada de coches que conducía hasta la casa de la playa de los Kou. La mansión estaba encaramada sobre un promontorio rocoso. Serena se quedó boquiabierta al verla. No sabía qué se había imaginado cuando Yaten había mencionado el sitio, pero desde luego, nada como aquel edificio que parecía salido de las páginas de una revista de arquitectura moderna.

Llevada por su asombro, se enderezó a medias en el asiento, estirando el cuello para ver mejor. Parecía una gigantesca duna de arena, con la fachada al mar acristalada e inclinada. Tan ocupada estaba mirando que no se dio cuenta de que Seiya se había bajado del coche y estaba de pie junto a la portezuela del pasajero.

"La hacienda Kou" - dijo con un gesto grandioso. - "Bueno, ¿qué te parece?"

"Es... es muy moderna" - dijo Serena.

"A mí tampoco me entusiasma" - dijo él con una mueca pesarosa - "La antigua casa que teníamos aquí era más acogedora, poco más que un cobertizo de pesca. Pero se la llevó el mar."

"¿El mar?" - repitió Serena débilmente, mirando hacia el océano, que ya no le pareció tan tranquilo.

Seiya se echó a reír.

Antes de que Serena pudiera pensar a qué se refería, él se agachó de pronto, deslizó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y la sacó en volandas del coche deportivo. Sobresaltada, Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, en un gesto puramente instintivo. Por un instante, se vio acunada en lo alto contra su pecho, mirando aquellos serios ojos azules, la curva sensual de su boca. El corazón le latía contra la caja torácica cuando volvió a dejarla en el suelo.

"¿Qué le pasaba a la puerta?" - consiguió preguntar, algo jadeante.

"Nada. Adjuntalo a uno de esos impulsos que parecen apoderarse de mí desde que te conozco, Mina Tsukino."

Serena entendía muy bien lo que quería decir. Ella misma se estaba sintiendo invadida por uno de aquellos impulsos, pegada como estaba aún contra su cuerpo...Aquello tenía que parar. Colocando una mano sobre el torso de Seiya, retrocedió un paso.

"Me... me pregunto dónde se habrán metido Yaten y Serena. No veo el coche de Yaten."

Fue un desafortunado recordatorio. Aquella mirada sensual se desvaneció de los ojos de Seiya, quien frunció el ceño.

"Deberían estar aquí ya. Han salido antes que nosotros... y yo no he tomado la ruta más directa."- Aquella era una confesión interesante, y Seiya pareció un poco avergonzado de hacerla. Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo habría hecho para pasar más tiempo con ella o sencillamente por disfrutar del panorama.

"Estoy seguro de que no ha pasado nada" - dijo ella - "Me da la impresión de que Yaten tiene que ser un conductor muy precavido."

"No es la forma de conducir de Yaten lo que me preocupa."

"Bueno, pues mi hermana tampoco lo ha secuestrado ni nada por el estilo."

"¿Seguro?" - Seiya enarcó una ceja - "¿Me podrías dar tu palabra?"

Serena se dispuso a asentir, pero se detuvo. Era imposible saber lo que podía pasarle por la cabeza a Mina Tsukino en un momento determinado.

"Estoy segura de que tu sobrino ya es lo bastante mayorcito como para cuidarse de sí mismo" - dijo Serena en cambio - "Sé que sigues considerándote su guardián, pero no creo que sea positivo para ninguno de los dos que andes siempre encima de él de esa manera."-

No estaba segura de cómo le había sentado aquella crítica a Seiya, pero lo único que dijo él fue- "Y supongo que tú eres una experta en cómo debe comportarse un guardián."

"No, sólo soy experta en excesos de protección" - dijo con tristeza y luego hizo una mueca, al darse cuenta de que se había salido del personaje, metiéndose en Serena otra vez.

Tomandola de la mano, Seiya la condujo hacia la escalera de piedra que llevaba a la puerta principal. Hizo girar el pestillo en vano, y luego sacó la llave.- "No hay nadie en casa. Mi madre debe haber salido de compras. Se me ha olvidado decirte que celebramos una pequeña fiesta esta noche."

"¿Una fiesta?" - inquirió ella, con una nota de inquietud.

"Nada del otro mundo. Sólo un centenar o así de los amigos más íntimos de mi madre."

"¡Un centenar!" - la nota se convirtió en máxima alarma.

"Era broma" - Seiya sonrió picaramente, mientras abría la puerta - "De hecho, sólo van a venir algunas personas de Costa Esperanza. Estoy seguro de que se mueren de ganas de conocerte, Mina."

"Seguro" - masculló Serena.

No había contado con algo así. Le daba la impresión de que, cuanto mayor fuera el número de gente con el que intentara seguir aquella farsa, más posibilidades cabían de que cometiera un desliz y se saliera del personaje.

En aquel momento le tocó a ella mirar ansiosamente hacia la carretera, buscando alguna señal de Yaten y su hermana. - "Oh, Mina" - murmuró para sí mientras Seiya la guiaba al interior -

¡Auxilio!

Desgraciadamente, el único auxilio que le prestó Mina cuando llegó fue dejarle el vestido para la fiesta. Mientras Serena se estaba duchando, Mina se introdujo subrepticiamente en la habitación que compartían en la casa, se cambió de ropa y desapareció. Serena tenía la clara impresión de que Mina estaba tratando de evitar quedarse a solas con ella, y no le resultaba una idea reconfortante.

No le quedó más remedio que hacer su aparición en la fiesta como Mina Tsukino. Acodada junto al umbral de la sala de estar que dominaba la casa playera, Serena comprobó que el número de invitados sólo llegaba a treinta. Pero ya era más que de sobra.

Seguía siendo la introvertida Serena, pero llevaba puesto uno de los atuendos más extrovertidos de Mina, un seductor vestido de cóctel sin hombros, de seda roja brillante, que abrazaba sus caderas sinuosamente. Tratando de no parecer demasiado azorada, Serena avanzó a paso corto por el salón, confiando en no caerse de bruces al suelo. Aquellos tacones de Mina, a tono con el vestido, eran lo bastante altos como para marearse.

Avanzó medio cojeando hasta la barra y se quedó allí, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y muy sola. Había un calvo junto a la chimenea de piedra que la estaba mirando con descarada lascivia.

Cuando Seiya apareció de pronto delante de ella, Serena dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio. La Bella Durmiente no se habría alegrado más de ver a su Príncipe llegar a rescatarla. Aunque en este caso, el príncipe llevaba pantalones anchos y un suéter de polo que dejaba entrever su pecho bronceado. Con su cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás amarrado en una coleta y su rostro duro, parecía un auténtico lobo de mar. Sus ojos azules recorrieron el cuerpo de Serena apreciativamente.

"Así que esta noche tenemos a la dama de rojo" - murmuró.

"Más bien escarlata" - dijo ella, jugueteando con la fina cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello -. "Por favor, dime que estoy empezando a volverme paranoica y que en realidad nadie me está mirando con la boca abierta."

Seiya hizo mueca. - "Me temo que los dos nos estamos haciendo un poco de notar" - dirigió la mirada hacia un periódico doblado que había sobre la barra, uno de los más sensacionalistas de la prensa local.

A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies al examinarlo y comprobar que los fotógrafos no habían perdido el tiempo aquella mañana. No sólo había una foto suya huyendo del Empire Moon Hotel, sino otra en la que se la veía metiéndose en el coche deportivo. Aparentemente, algún hábil reportero había podido identificar al conductor, porque el pie decía: «¿Compiten Black y Kou por algo más que la finca de la playa?»

Serena no entendió la referencia a la finca de la playa, pero la otra insinuación estaba de lo más clara. Serena hizo una mueca, recordando todo lo que había dicho Seiya respecto a su amor por la intimidad y su odio hacia toda notoriedad.

"Oh, Seiya, no... no sé qué decir" - dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Seiya se encogió de hombros y dobló el periódico otra vez. - "Supongo que es el precio que tiene que pagar uno por jugar a James Bond."

«Y a Mina Tsukino», pensó quejumbrosamente Serena.

"Lo siento mucho..." - empezó a decir Serena, pero la interrumpió una gutural voz femenina.

"No hay nada que sentir, querida. De hecho, es una foto muy buena de mi coche. Estoy por hacerla enmarcar."

Al volverse, Serena se encontró con una mujer minúscula apoyada en la barra junto a su codo. Iba ataviada con un traje de cuentas resplandeciente, tenía el cabello muy corto y de un rubio casi blanco y los ojos del mismo azul oscuro que Seiya. A Serena no le cupieron dudas de su identidad.

Así que aquella era la madre de James Bond, la propietaria del centelleante coche deportivo. Serena se la quedó mirando con aturdida fascinación mientras Seiya realizaba las presentaciones.

"Mina, te presento mi madre, Louise Kou. Ella es la señorita Mina Tsukino."

"Mina, siento mucho no haber estado aquí para recibirte cuando has llegado. He estado muy ocupada preparando la fiesta, pero me alegro de que hayas venido a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros. Hacía mucho tiempo que Seiya no traía a casa a una señorita."

"Oh, yo no soy..." - balbuceó Serena -. "Quiero decir, él no me ha traído..."

"¿Has venido andando?" - inquirió la mujer.

"No, Seiya me ha traído en coche, pero no es..."

- "Entonces te ha traído" - dijo firmemente Lou, como si aquello dejara zanjado el asunto.

Serena se retorció de puro azoramiento, mientras confiaba en que Seiya sacara a su madre de su error.

Pero él se limitó a cruzarse de brazos con expresión de regocijo.

"Ya sabes, Mina, cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar este fin de semana, no dudes en pedirla"- dijo la señora, dándole una palmadita en el brazo - "Hay una piscina estupenda detrás. Seiya la puso ahí para complacer a mis nietos. ¿Te gustan los niños, Mina?"

"Sutil, Lou. Muy sutil" - masculló sombríamente Seiya.

Pero Lou no le hizo ni caso. - "Naturalmente que tienen que gustarte los niños con esos libros maravillosos que escribes para ellos."- Serena se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse de los tacones.

"Esa es la otra hermana, madre."- dijo Seiya - "La que ha venido con Yaten."

Serena casi recuperó el pulso normal hasta que Seiya añadió - "Mina se dedica a fotografiar hombres desnudos."

Aquel hombre era un absoluto diablo. Antes de que Serena pudiera mascullar ninguna excusa, Louise aplaudió mientras exclamaba - "Dios mío, qué maravilla. Tienes que enseñarme muestras de tu obra. Y ahora, ven, que te voy a presentar a mi club de naipes."

"Ah, sí" - dijo Serena débilmente -. "Mi madre también solía jugar al bridge."

"¿Bridge?" - Lou soltó una risa - "Póker, querida."

Arrastró a Serena como un pequeño tornado, y ella sólo tuvo tiempo de lanzarle a Seiya por encima del hombro una mirada asesina. Él se limitó a alzar su copa en un saludo burlón, acodado como estaba en la barra.

Conocer a los invitados de los Kou no fue la experiencia terrible que ella había temido. Aunque la mayoría la contemplaban como si fuera una exótica danzarina del vientre, se mostraron bastante agradables, sobre todo los hombres.

Las únicas personas que le cayeron definitivamente mal entre los presentes fueron unos tales doctores Aino, un matrimonio de dentistas. El doctor Aino era el calvo que la había estado mirando antes y, por su forma de hacerlo, Serena no creía que fueran sus dientes lo que lo excitaba. Pero su mujer prácticamente lo sacó a rastras de su lado, dejándola a merced del hijo adolescente de ambos.

Sammy Aino tenía el pelo corto, castaño y una dentadura perfecta, cortesía sin duda de papá y mamá. Iba ataviado con una cazadora de cuero y unos vaqueros rasgados por lugares interesantes y llevaba un pendiente en forma de calavera. Su idea de mantener una conversación en una fiesta consistía en acorralar a Serena contra una esquina y llamarla «baby».

"Deja de coquetearle a mi hermana, pipiolo" - los interrumpió Mina con una sonrisa descarada - "Tu mamá te está llamando."

Sammy se puso como un tomate y pareció desconcertado, aún más cuando era cierto. Su madre lo estaba llamando desde el otro lado de la sala. Con el ceño fruncido, se fue hacia allá.

"Podría habérmelas arreglado sola, Mina" - dijo en voz baja Serena.

"Claro, pequeña."- Serena no sabía qué le irritaba más, si la actitud paternalista de su hermana o el hecho de que llevara aún aquellas gafitas de montura metálica medio colgadas sobre la nariz. Bajo el pretexto de admirar la cadenita de oro de Serena, Mina se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído - "Alegra esa cara, Serena. Estás demasiado tensa."

"Tú también lo estarías si esa comadreja hubiera estado tratando de mirar a través de tu escote."

"Pues evítalo. Circula. Yo tengo reputación de mucho más animada en las fiestas."- Cuando Serena le lanzó una mirada furiosa, Mina se apartó de ella, diciendo - "Lo que te hace falta es una copa. Voy a preparártela."

"No, gracias..."

"Algo inofensivo, te lo juro" - Mina le lanzó una sonrisa resplandeciente - "Un té Long Island, tal vez."

A Serena se la llevaban los diablos mientras veía a su hermana alejarse entre los invitados. Aunque le había prometido a Mina aquel fin de semana, Serena había esperado que su hermana ya hubiera aclarado las cosas con Yaten a aquellas alturas. Pero tenía que haber imaginado que no. Mina tenía la costumbre de tratar de evitar todo lo desagradable.

Pero se sintió un poco mejor cuando Mina le trajo la copa. El té Long Island no era completamente inofensivo. Sabía a algo con alcohol, pero no muy potente, y Serena tenía sed.

No tardó mucho en apurar el largo vaso. Sintió una agradable oleada de calidez recorrerle las venas, una sensación que llegó a convertirse en auténtico calor.

Serena se dirigió con paso no muy firme hacia los ventanales. El panorama era suficiente para hacerle olvidar cómo le estaban torturando los tacones de Mina y el sordo latido que se le había levantado en las sienes, aturdiéndola un poco. Experimentó aquel cosquilleo familiar en los dedos y deseó tener a mano su bloc de dibujo.

Un ligero roce en su espalda desnuda hizo que Serena se pusiera rígida. Giró rápidamente sobre sí misma, casi temiendo que iba a tener que vérselas otra vez con el _pequeño_ Sammy. Pero era Seiya.

"¿O sea que has sobrevivido a las presentaciones de mi madre?" - inquirió él con una de sus sonrisas lentas y sensuales.

"Sí, muchísimas gracias por acudir a rescatarme, señor Bond."

"No puedo estar siempre raptándote en mi cochecito de juguete. Sabía que Lou no estaría tranquila hasta que no se hubiera jactado de ti delante de todas sus amistades. Creo que está tratando de poner fin a los rumores de que voy a afeitarme la cabeza y hacerme monje budista."-Una risita inesperada escapó de los labios de Serena. Miró a Seiya a través de sus espesas pestañas. No había visto nunca a nadie menos adecuado para el monacato o como se dijera.

La sonrisa de Seiya se hizo pesarosa - "Espero que Lou no te haya presionado demasiado. Tendría que haberte advertido de que anda buscando más nietos, y yo voy a cumplir los treinta y cinco el mes que viene. Creo que está empezando a desesperar conmigo."

Serena sacudió la cabeza. El movimiento pareció mareada, así que se detuvo. - "Tu madre es encantadora y la fiesta es encantadora y la casa es..."

"No irás a decir que la casa es encantadora."

"Es..." - Serena hizo un amplio gesto con la mano - "...grande".

"La diseñé para complacer a Lou."

"Me gusta mucho. Es muy moderna."

"¿Y qué hay de Mina Tsukino?" - Seiya se acercó más a ella.

Sus ojos parecían un poco turbios, o tal vez era la visión de Serena la que estaba borrosa. Se frotó los ojos. - "Oh, yo no soy ni mucho menos tan moderna como puedas creer. Me gustan las cosas anticuadas."

"Como las minifaldas."- acotó

Ella se quedó mirando a Seiya con expresión soñadora y los ojos medio cerrados.

"Más bien las faldas de vuelo y los encajes. Recuerdos de un tiempo en que el mundo marchaba mucho más lento y era más romántico."

Serena tenía la sensación de estar diciendo tonterías. Pero se sentía increíblemente suave, como si se estuviera derritiendo. Quizás fuera algo que Mina había echado en el té. Serena parpadeó y volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el exterior. Cualquier cosa con tal de no seguir viendo aquellos profundos ojos azules de Seiya.

"No sabía que aún quedaran playas vírgenes como ésta" - dijo ella.

"Es una playa privada. De hecho, es lo mejor que tiene esta casa. Está muy apartada de todo. El vecino más cercano está a un kilómetro playa arriba. Aquí puedes incluso permitirte tu pasatiempo favorito."

Serena se lo quedó mirando con expresión de desconcierto.

"¿Eres aficionada a tomar el sol desnuda, no?" - le preguntó él - "Debiste llevarte un disgusto cuando cerraron aquella colonia nudista."

Sus comentarios jocosos ya no parecían tener ninguna nota de mordacidad. Y Serena decidió contraatacar. - "No te rías hasta que no lo hayas probado, Kou. Es una sensación... el sol.. el aire fresco."

"Le tengo demasiado respeto a mis... partes tiernas para exponerlas a las quemaduras del sol."

"Yo tampoco querría que pusieras en peligro tus partes tiernas" - dijo Serena, e inmediatamente se quedó un poco anonadada.

Serena sintió un estremecimiento. Estaba flirteando con Seiya y disfrutando mucho de ello, disfrutando del calor de su mirada al recorrer sus hombros desnudos, del rumor de la seda al rozar contra su piel. Por primera vez en toda la noche se alegraba de llevar aquel vestido. Casi se había olvidado de que Seiya y ella estaban en una habitación abarrotada de gente hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una chica menuda. Su pelo rubio y muy fino se balanceaba suavemente sobre sus hombros mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Hola" - dijo, lanzándoles una sonrisa que dejó ver su aparato dental.

Seiya pareció relajarse, poniendo distancia de mala gana entre Serena y él. - "Hola, renacuaja. Mina, creo que no conoces a mi sobrina aún. Ésta es la hermana de Yaten, Daiana."

"Diana"- le corrigió ella, arrugando la nariz - "Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Mina. ¿En serio haces fotos de hombres desnudos para la revista Ella?"

Serena hizo una mueca. La franqueza parecía ser moneda corriente en la familia Kou. - "No, aún no me dedico a esa actividad en particular" - contestó; al menos, Mina no se había preocupado de informarla al respecto.

"¿Y qué sabes tú de la revista Ella, jovencita?" - inquirió Seiya, frunciendo el ceño.

"Bah, estás hecho un machista, tío Seiya" – dijo Diana - "Estoy segura de que no te importaba que Yaten mirara desnudos cuando tenía mi edad."

"Sí que me importaba."

Diana dirigió hacia Serena actuada mirada de enorme sufrimiento.- " Es taaaaan anticuado. ¿A ti no te parece que tiene que ser estupendo hacerles fotos de cerca a un montón de hombres macizos?"

"Disculpen" - boqueó Serena, llevándose una mano a la garganta -." Creo que necesito un poco de aire."

Evitando los ojos de Seiya, Serena consiguió escabullirse de la sala con paso tambaleante.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

_Despues de haber tenido serios problemas con el pelmazo de mi hermano que me habia borrado los dos capitulos que tenia preparados, aqui estoy de nuevo!_

_Menos mal que siempre tengo copias en mi otra computadora!_

**_M00n-StAr18:_**_ Hola! A mi tambien se me hizo raro imaginarme a Seiya con mas de treinta, pero como dijo una de las chicas... "esta a punto caramelo." XD Espero que te gusten los capitulos! Hoy por reyes en como un mini regalo!_

_**Optam:**_ _Chicas esto recien empieza! jajaja. Hoy dos capitulos por ser reyes. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho, estos dos cada vez estan peor!_

_**Kinsei-Hime:**_ _Los recupere!! "Juro no beber mas licor" la promesa eterna jajaja. Hey si el otro dia te llevaste una sorpresa hoy te vas a llevar dos!_

_**INDO KOU:** Estos dias en la playa van a ser bastantes... acalorados, en TODOS los sentidos jejeje. Eso lo vas a ver en el capitulo siguiente jeje. Espero que disfrutes de los dos capitulos!_

_**Hojarasca:**_ _¡Bienvenida! Gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, a mi me gusto desde que me la recomendaron y me resumieron de que se trataba. Yo adoro las adaptaciones, gracias a ellas hoy en dia conozco varias autoras que antes no conocia, pero en fin, ojala disfrutes de la historia tanto como la disfrute yo cuando la lei! Espewro verte seguido!_

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:**_ _Gracias por tu review! Todavia le faltan varios capitulos. Hoy es capitulo doble! Que lo disfrutes!_

_**drixx: **Hoooola! La verdad es que se paso Seiya en el capitulo anterior con todas las cosas que le dijo, como dije, yo le hubiera dado una buena patada en la boca para que se le bajen los humos XD jaja, pero es taaan lindo! Verano del 98! Amaba esa novela, pero tenes razon... despues deliraron mucho. Yo mas que nada la veia por Alejo Ortiz Tomas Fonzi... amo a los petisos jajaja. Llore mucho cuando se murio Jose (Marcela Klosterboer), me dejo el re trauma! Yo leo fics donde la pareja quizas no es Usagi/Seiya, pero me guio por la autora, siempre aparecen juntos. Lo que si detesto es cuando Seiya hace de chico demasiado sufrido, sobre todo si es un post Stars. Prefiero que sufra Serena y no el. Me gustan mucho los fics en donde el es el prototipo de "Hombre perfecto"pero con un caracter mas asi como Yaten, medio seco y no tan romantico. Adoro esas historias donde el chico frio se va haciendo dependiente de una mujer en contra de su voluntad jajaja. Espero que te gusten los dos capitulos!_

_**malkav: **Esto va rapido, la historia consta con 11 capitulos y contando el siguiente capitulo ya son 5, asi que esta historia se termina en esta semana, calculo. En la casa de la playa van a pasar muchas cosas...pero muuuchas cosas jajaja. Gracias por tus porras!! Siempre me gustan, ah! Antes que me olvide, esta semana tambien sale un nuevo capitulo de "Mujeres Asesinas" con Setsuna de protagonista, la historia de ese capitulo es muy famosa en mi pais. Es el ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada, despues vuelve a comenzar ¡y a que no sabes quienes son los protagonistas? ¡Serena y Seiya haciendo de villanos! XD_

_Gracias a todas por su apoyo!_

_Un BzO para todas!!!_

**_Lucyana Li Kou!_**


	5. Luz de Luna

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

**Adaptación de la novela "Black lace and Linen" de Susan Carroll.**

**Capítulo V**

Ella le había lanzado una mirada que lo había atravesado como una daga ardiente y luego simplemente había desaparecido. Pero Seiya se vio frustrado por los invitados de su madre en su intento de seguir a Mina. Diana había molestado a Mina de alguna manera con sus tonterías sobre hombres desnudos. Lo cual era extraño. Una cosa así no tendría por qué haber molestado a una mujer con la reputación de desinhibida que tenía ella.

Pero había muchas cosas que molestaban a Mina y no tenían por qué. Los periodistas, las noticias sensacionalistas, el mantener el tipo en una sala llena de desconocidos. Aquella mujer seguía siendo tan enigmática para Seiya como nada más conocerla.

Tras desembarazarse de uno de los invitados, pudo finalmente ir en busca de Mina. En cuanto comprobó que no estaba en la casa, no le fue difícil descubrir dónde había ido. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue seguirle la pista a sus tacones abandonados.

Encontró uno junto a las puertas corredizas que comunicaban la cocina con el exterior, y el otro al final de la terraza. Apoyándose en la barandilla, bajó la mirada hacia el patio trasero. Ninguna de las luces del patio estaba encendida, aparte de las de dentro de la piscina. Localizó a Mina sentada en el borde, con los pies colgando sobre el agua.

Seiya contuvo el aliento y estuvo tentado de volver a meterse en la casa. Había tomado la decisión de mantenerse a distancia de Mina Tsukino aquella noche. Después del breve trayecto a lo largo de la costa con ella en el coche deportivo, ya había estado albergando suficientes fantasías sobre las largas y gráciles piernas de Mina, y sobre las sensaciones que le produciría enterrarse entre aquellos muslos suaves y sedosos.

Cogiendo los dos zapatos con una mano, comenzó a descender desde la terraza hasta el patio.

Ella no alzó la vista cuando Seiya se acercó, sino que siguió mirándose los pies, meciéndolos sobre el agua. A él nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en los pies como algo atractivo, pero los de Mina lo eran.

Parecía casi adormecida, con los ojos suaves y líquidos de alguien que está sumido en un mundo propio y encantado. Seiya se sintió casi como un intruso en su propio patio trasero, pero de todas formas extendió la mano con los zapatos.

"¿No ha perdido algo, señorita Tsukino?"

Serena alzó la mirada y se encontró con la figura de Seiya cerniéndose sobre ella, con los tacones de Mina en la mano. Deseó que no hubiera ido. No sabía qué le habría echado Mina a aquel té, pero temía estar un poco borracha.

Agachando la cabeza, Serena balbuceó - "No hacía falta que me trajeras los zapatos. De hecho, tenía la esperanza de no volver a ver nunca esos instrumentos de tortura."

"Considéralos desaparecidos."

Seiya emprendió la marcha hacia la parrilla de gas.

Sobresaltada, Serena lo vió arrojar los carísimos zapatos italianos de Mina a un pequeño cubo de basura. Mina se iba a subir por las paredes.

"¿Te importa que te haga compañía?" - le preguntó volviendo a su lado.

¿Le importaba? Sí... quería que se largara. Pero, con más intensidad aún, deseaba a la vez que se quedara. Llena de consternación, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a desear muchas cosas de Seiya. Por ejemplo, que él se sintiera atraído por ella como Serena, no como Serena haciendo de Mina.

Volvió a hacer girar los pies sobre la superficie del agua, contemplando las luces del fondo de la piscina.

"Será mejor que te vayas" - dijo - "Eres demasiado peligroso a la luz de la luna, Kou."

"Igual que tú" - dijo él, riéndose suavemente y sentándose de todas formas.

"Oh, sí, soy una auténtica amenaza para el sexo masculino" - masculló Serena.

Una de las mangas del vestido de Mina se le había caído y Serena se la subió otra vez. En cuanto aquella farsa hubiera terminado, se acabó la dama de rojo, pensó. Volvería... al beige otra vez.

"Deberías sentarte un poco más atrás en el borde" - dijo él - "Vas a caerte."

"¿Ese es el tipo de advertencias que les haces a tu sobrino y tu sobrina, tío Seiya?"

"No, Yaten y Diana son buenos nadadores."

"Bueno, pues Mina Tsukino lo es también. Podría haberse presentado a las Olimpiadas."

"¿Con vestido de noche?"

Con cualquier tipo de vestido, pensó Serena, mientras que ella estaba convencida de que se hundiría como una piedra aunque llevara chaleco salvavidas. Serena no había aprendido nunca a nadar, por culpa de su asma. Habría sido un riesgo demasiado grande.

"Es un poco un desperdicio, ¿no? ¿Una piscina teniendo el océano al lado?"- Seiya se puso en pie y dio unos cuantos pasos nerviosos.

"Hice instalar la piscina más que nada por Diana. No le hace demasiada gracia el mar. Demasiadas cositas viscosas moviéndose por entre los dedos de tus pies, dice."

"Y diseñaste la casa para complacer a tu madre. Dime una cosa, Seiya. ¿Has hecho alguna vez algo sólo para darte gusto a ti mismo?"

La pregunta pareció sorprenderlo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa curiosa. - "Sí, salvé a una rubia de largas piernas de una horda de periodistas sedientos de sangre."

"No pareciste disfrutar mucho en el momento" – le recordó Serena.

Él se rascó la barbilla. - "Pensándolo ahora, fue más bien divertido. El «tío Seiya» no corre aventuras muy a menudo. Tiene que tomarlas al vuelo cuando le surgen."

Era extraño oírle decir aquello, casi un eco de sus propios sentimientos. Un hombre que tenía su aspecto debía llevar una vida muy excitante. - "Pareces demasiado joven para ser tío de nadie."

"Creo que he envejecido mucho últimamente."- Se agachó junto a ella y deslizó la mano sobre la superficie del agua.

"¿Cuánto hace que tu hermano mayor..." - le espetó de pronto Serena - "bueno, ehh, quiero decir desde que él..."

La mano de Seiya se quedó paralizada sobre el agua. - "Taiki se mató en un accidente de aviación cuando Yaten tenía diez años y Diana cinco. Habían perdido a su madre de cáncer dos años antes. Fue duro para ellos."

Duro para Seiya también, aunque Serena dudaba que él reconociera algo así nunca. Una expresión vacía, vaga, se apoderó de los ojos de Seiya, quien se dio prisa en sumir de nuevo el rostro en las sombras.

"Entonces, ¿desde cuándo eres su tutor?" – insistió Serena.

"Desde hace unos doce años."

"¡Doce años! Vaya, entonces debías tener... debías ser..."

"No mucho mayor de lo que es Yaten ahora" - terminó él inexpresivamente.

"Qué terrible responsabilidad debió ser para ti."

"Me las arreglé" - Seiya se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose tan incómodo como siempre con cualquier muestra de comprensión profunda. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo hoscamente - "Era más fácil cuando los chicos eran más pequeños, sobre todo Yaten. Lo único que me preocupaba entonces era que se pudiera romper un brazo y no..."

"¿El corazón?" - terminó ella - "No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Seiya, al menos, no con mi hermana" - titubeó, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado - "Serena tiende a construir muros a su alrededor. Hace muchas amistades, pero no suele ofrecer su amor."

"Realmente, no son tanto los corazones sino los sueños rotos lo que me preocupa. Son igual de difíciles de reparar."

"¿Y qué sueños has dejado desvanecerse tú, Seiya Kou?"

Incluso en aquella semioscuridad, los asombrosos ojos celestes de Serena eran demasiado penetrantes.

"Me refería a los de Yaten" - dijo Seiya - "No sé si Serena te lo ha dicho, pero tiene talento musical. Ha hecho cuatro años en el Conservatorio Sinfónico de Jersey y lo han aceptado para un curso de posgraduado en la Juilliard. Espero verlo tocar el piano en el Carnegie Hall algún día... a menos que alguien lo aparte de su camino."

"No, Serena no haría eso. Ella sabe lo que significa tener sueños, un talento especial que significa más que ninguna otra cosa para ti, algo que tienes que compartir con el mundo o... o estallar."- La voz de Serena se había vuelto demasiado apasionada. Ella se dio cuenta y de pronto no supo si estaba hablando por Mina o por sí misma. - "Me gustaría que fueras capaz de darle una oportunidad a Serena, Seiya" - dijo.

"Tal vez pueda."

Algo en su tono la hizo alzar la mirada hacia él. Se había quedado inmóvil, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Por qué no me hablas de Serena Tsukino?" - le sugirió en voz baja.

"Bueno..." - Serena se humedeció los labios - "Ella y yo estábamos muy unidas de pequeñas. Luego Serena... S.T... cogió una neumonía que se convirtió en asma. Después de aquello, todo cambió."

"¿Cambió? ¿Cómo?"

Se le hacía raro hablar de sí misma en tercera persona. Serena se removió nerviosamente, pero prosiguió - "Mis padres comenzaron a andar de puntillas a su alrededor, temiendo siempre que iban a perderla. Ella aprendió a vivir la vida desde el sofá de la sala de estar, contemplando el mundo a través de nuestro enorme ventanal. Así fue como comenzó a dibujar." - Serena se detuvo y añadió con cierta amargura - "Era lo único que podía hacer sin que todo el mundo se preocupara."

Serena suspiró.

"Su enfermedad fue dura para su familia, Mis padres acabaron divorciándose y supongo que fue entonces cuando Mina... cuando yo empecé a campar por mis respetos."

"¿Y piensas que la culpa de todo la tuvo S.T?"

"No lo sé" - dijo Serena con tristeza - "No, supongo que no. No era culpa suya estar enferma, y ahora ya está mejor. Ha dejado todo eso detrás."

"¿Es eso cierto?"

La suave pregunta de Seiya la desasosegó de alguna forma. Serena tenía la inquietante sensación de que había hablado demasiado. Apoyándose sobre las manos, comenzó a levantar las piernas de la piscina. Pero la palma de la mano derecha le resbaló. Por un instante, se balanceó precariamente. Luego, el estómago le dio un vuelco mientras perdía definitivamente el equilibrio y caía al agua.

Incluso entonces podría haberse agarrado al borde, pero cuando el agua tibia se cerró sobre su cabeza, cegándola e impidiéndole respirar, le entró el pánico. Agitó los brazos descontroladamente, mientras el vestido se le enredaba entre las piernas. Luchó, agitó los brazos, tragó agua y sintió que le quemaba la garganta. Fue consciente de un movimiento junto a ella y se golpeó con algo. Los brazos de Seiya la rodearon y la alzaron a la superficie. En su pánico, ella arremetió contra Seiya y ambos se hundieron de nuevo.

Pero Seiya la aferró con firmeza por el cuello y la arrastró hasta el borde de la piscina. Luego, con un sólo movimiento, la sacó fuera.

Serena se derrumbó, tosiendo y escupiendo, respirando aparatosamente. A medida que su terror se fue desvaneciendo, se dio cuenta de que no podía haber estado en el agua más que unos pocos segundos, pero el corazón seguía latiéndole salvajemente.

Se dio cuenta de que Seiya estaba tumbado junto a ella, jadeando. Parecía tan afectado como ella. Apartándose el pelo mojado de los ojos, la miró furiosamente.

"Maldita sea. Te advertí que no te acercaras tanto al borde."-No le hacía falta que le recordara lo estúpida que había sido. Abrió la boca para decírselo, pero los dientes comenzaron a castañetearle. No de frío, sino como reacción ante su reciente terror. - "Ven aquí" - dijo él.

Se sentó en el suelo y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Atrajo su cabeza contra su pecho y comenzó a acunarla lentamente.

"Tranquila" - le susurró al oído.

Su camisa estaba empapada, pero su piel parecía cálida y palpitante bajo el tejido. Serena sintió que el ritmo de su corazón iba disminuyendo hasta hacerse más normal. Los brazos de Seiya parecían protegerla de todo mal. Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había podido pensar que aquel hombre pudiera ser duro e insensible.

Él le acarició el pelo mojado dulcemente. - "¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? Creí que sabías nadar."

Serena se puso rígida y se escapó de entre sus brazos. - "Me... me ha dado un calambre en la pierna."

"¿En cuál?"

Serena bajo la mirada hacia su piernas desnudas. La derecha le pareció tan buena como la otra para echarle la culpa. Se señaló la pantorrilla.

"A... aquí."

Él le rodeó la pierna con las manos. Cuidadosamente, pero con firmeza, comenzó a masajearle el músculo.

"Pues yo no noto nada" - dijo Seiya, frunciendo el ceño - "Normalmente, cuando te da un calambre, el músculo se pone duro como una piedra."

"Ya estoy un poco mejor."

Se dio cuenta, consternada, de cómo se le pegaba el traje mojado al cuerpo, revelando la plenitud de sus pechos, las curvas de sus muslos. No pudo decir en qué momento, Seiya fue consciente de aquello también.

Sus dedos comenzaron a titubear, la presión haciéndose menos firme, más acariciante.

Su mirada se hizo más oscura, y sus dedos comenzaron a evocar un ritmo que despertó en ella todo tipo de sensaciones titubeantes. Toda azorada, Serena notó que los pezones se le habían puesto duros y firmes, perfectamente perfilados en el tejido rojo mojado. Tragó saliva y se inclinó hacia adelante, cogiéndole la muñeca a Seiya.

"Ya estoy bien."- avisó con la voz fallada.

"¿Estás segura?" - sus dedos se entretuvieron tras el hueco de su rodillas en una caricia cálida y sugerente.

"Creo... que sí."

Él se acercó más, de modo que su rostro estuvo a centímetros escasos del de ella. - "Nunca había atendido a una mujer medio ahogada antes" - dijo con voz ronca -. "¿No hay alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer?"-

Ella lo miró a sus ojos azules y profundos y sintió como si se estuviera ahogando otra vez. Se humedeció los labios.

"Bueno, creo que lo acostumbrado es aplicar el boca a boca."

"¿Así?"

Su labios cubrieron los de ella, forzándola suavemente a abrir los suyos. Un débil gemido escapó de la garganta de Serena, aunque ni ella misma estaba segura de si era de protesta o de aceptación, hasta que Seiya le rodeó con la mano la nuca y su boca se hizo más exigente. Las manos de Serena se movieron sobre los hombros de Seiya como dotadas de voluntad propia. Lo envolvió con los brazos. Suplicándole que profundizara el beso, dejó que su boca se abriera, invitándolo a degustarla, a invadirla con su calor.

Como un sólo cuerpo, se tumbaron el uno junto al otro. Sin despegar su boca de la de ella, Seiya la apretó contra sí, plantando una mano con fuerza sobre su trasero, entrelazando sus piernas con las de ellas. Su caricia era como el fuego, y la barrera que ofrecía la seda mojada, tan escasa, que podría haber estado desnuda.

Pero el encanto quedó quebrado un instante después desde el exterior cuando las luces del patio se encendieron bruscamente. Lanzando una maldición, Seiya se separó rápidamente de Mina. Se puso en pie de un salto, usando su cuerpo como escudo mientras ella se arreglaba la ropa.

Se sintió tan humillado como un adolescente al que han pillado con los pantalones bajados. Tenía que haber perdido la cabeza, para estar a punto de hacerle el amor a Mina Tsukino a plena vista de toda la casa, cuando cualquiera podía salir y descubrirlos.

Resultó ser Diana. Se asomó por la barandilla de la terraza.

"¿Tío Seiya?"

Aquellas dos palabras no lo habían llenado nunca tanto de terror. Nunca se había sentido menos tío Seiya que en aquel momento, con el cuerpo aún dolorido de deseo frustrado. Extendió la mano hacia Mina para ayudarla a levantarse, sin atreverse apenas a mirarla. Ella tenía el rostro arrebolado, los labios aún temblorosos del beso compartido.

Seiya gritó secamente -"Vuelve a meterte, Joey. Enseguida subo."

Pero su sobrina ya estaba bajando rápidamente las escaleras al patio. Fue un cierto alivio comprobar que Diana no podía haber visto mucho realmente. Si no, sus ojos no se abrían abierto como platos al fijarse en su estado y el de Mina.

"¡¿Pero que les ha pasado?!"

"M... me he caído accidentalmente a la piscina" - dijo la rubia - "Y tú tío se ha lanzado a rescatarme."

"¿Vestido? ¡Genial!" - Diana sonrió irónicamente - "Parece divertido."

"¿Por qué no haces algo útil, Daiana? Vuelve a la casa y tráenos unas toallas."

"Bueno" - se encogió de hombros - "Sólo había salido a ver qué estaban haciendo tú y Mina aquí solos en la oscuridad, de todas formas" - se rió entre dientes y añadió - :"Se han perdido el gran anuncio de Yaten."

"Ya cállate, Diana" - la voz de Yaten atronó desde lo alto de la terraza.

Seiya contuvo un gemido. ¡Ahora su sobrino!

Yaten bajó al patio, mirando furiosamente a su hermana pequeña.

"¿No eres un poco mayorcita para andar molestando al tío Seiya?"

Seiya se rascó el puente de la nariz, sintiendo que se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Para pasarse el día diciendo lo adultos que eran, sus sobrinos estaban portándose otra vez como un par de niños.

Le ordenó secamente a Diana que volviera a la casa. Ella tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero al ver la expresión tormentosa de su tío, hizo lo que le decía sin más protestas. En cuanto hubo desaparecido, Seiya se volvió hacia Yaten. La expresión de su sobrino no era tranquilizadora. El gesto de su mandíbula era desafiante, pero no parecía atreverse a mirar a Seiya a los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es ese gran anuncio del que se suponía que no debía enterarme?" - inquirió Seiya.

"Sí que tenías que enterarte. Sólo que no estabas allí cuando lo he dicho" - Yaten golpeó la barandilla de la escalera de la piscina con la punta del pie - "He decidido que no voy a volver a la escuela el próximo otoño."

«Oh, Dios», pensó Serena, conteniendo el aliento. Lanzó una mirada a la severa expresión que se había apoderado de las facciones de Seiya y deseó estar a salvo en la casa con Diana.

"Disculpen" - murmuró mientras intentaba pasar por delante de Seiya, pero él la aferró de la muñeca.

"Ah, no, tú te quedas aquí, Mina" - sus ojos oscuros parecieron clavarse acusadoramente en ella - "No sé por qué me da la impresión de que esto no es un gran secreto excepto para mí, ¿no, Yaten?"

Yaten se encogió de hombros. - "No es un gran secreto. Y tampoco hay para tanto. Es sólo que estoy harto de la escuela, eso es todo."

"¿Harto? Se te ha dado la oportunidad de seguir estudiando música en una de los centros más prestigiosos del país y tú estás harto. Dime una cosa. ¿Cuándo has tenido esta brillante revelación?"

Serena notó cómo hería a aquel joven sensible el sarcasmo de Seiya. Entendía el miedo y la preocupación que motivaban la ira de Seiya, pero deseó que moderara su tono.

"Es algo que sólo he visto claro últimamente" - dijo Yaten.

"En otras palabras, desde que conociste a Serena Tsukino."

"S.T. no tiene nada que ver con esto. Sólo se ha portado como una buena amiga, eso es todo."

"¿Y sabe tu buena amiga que yo controlo tus fondos hasta que cumplas los veinticinco?"

La protesta de Serena ante aquella insinuación quedó ahogada por la respuesta indignada de Yaten - "¡Al diablo con el maldito fondo! No me interesa ni a mí ni a S.T. Estamos pensando en hacer un viaje a través del país hasta que se me aclaren las ideas y llegue a una conclusión respecto a lo que quiero hacer. S.T piensa que podría ganarme la vida tocando el saxo."

«Oh, Mina», pensó Serena con un gemido. «Ya has hecho otra de las tuyas. Y, como de costumbre, no estás aquí para hacer frente a las consecuencias».

Seiya estaba prácticamente estrujándole la muñeca a Serena, pero ella consiguió zafarse. Él dio unos cuantos pasos con el rostro lívido. Serena se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para dominar su genio.

Se detuvo en seco y dejó escapar una sola palabra:

"No."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" - inquirió Yaten.

"Quiero decir que esta estupidez no va a ir más lejos. No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más del asunto. Tú estabas perfectamente satisfecho hasta que te has enredado con esa..."

"No, no lo estaba, Seiya. He intentado decírtelo un montón de veces, pero tú nunca hacías caso. Ya soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. Ya no soy ningún niño."

"Pues deja de actuar como si lo fueras."

Yaten sacudió la cabeza con gesto de amargura. - "Ya le he dicho a Serena cómo sería esto. Sabía que reaccionarías así "- girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa.

"Esta discusión no ha terminado, Yaten" – gritó Seiya a sus espaldas.

"Por lo que a mí respecta, sí" - contestó Yaten, mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras a la terraza. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza a sus espaldas pareció resonar en la noche.

"No vayas tras Yaten ahora" - le suplicó Serena cogiéndole el brazo -. "Sería mejor que esperases a que estuvieran los dos más calmados."

Él se zafó bruscamente. - "No necesito ningún otro consejo tuyo sobre cómo educar a mi sobrino. Ya he tenido bastantes."

Serena hizo una mueca de dolor. - "No... no sé qué ha ocurrido exactamente. Pero al menos soy lo bastante abierta como para esperar antes de juzgar y condenar a nadie."

"Creo que sabes muy bien lo que ha ocurrido. No me extrañaría nada que tú y tu hermana hubieran planeado todo esto desde el principio. No ha dejado de ser de lo más oportuno que yo estuviera aquí contigo en el preciso momento en que Yaten estaba anunciando sus intenciones públicamente. ¿Qué se suponía que tenías que hacer, Mina? ¿Distraerme? Pues lo has hecho estupendamente, qué diablos."

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron vivamente ante la irracionalidad y la total gratuidad de la acusación de Seiya. Deseó recordarle en términos muy claros que había sido idea de él seguirla hasta la piscina.

Pero, como de costumbre cuando se indignaba, sintió la garganta atenazada y sus pensamientos reducidos a un estado de furiosa incoherencia.

"Ya las tenía bien catalogadas a ti y a tu hermana como una fuente de problemas desde el primer momento" - dijo Seiya amargamente - "No sé cómo se me ha podido borrar esa certeza de la mente."

"Y yo no sé cómo he podido llegar a cambiar de opinión sobre ti. Eres justo lo que pensaba que eras. Arrogante, pomposo, obcecado y... "- Serena se detuvo, buscando más epítetos.

"Estúpido" - le ofreció Seiya -. "He sido un estúpido por olvidar lo que sabía sobre ti. Estaba casi enamorándome, con todo ese número de los ojos grandes y la comprensión mutua. Si Diana no hubiera salido cuando lo ha hecho, probablemente yo no sería más que una marca más en el pintalabios de Mina Tsukino. Al menos, ahora sé qué terreno piso."

"No tienes ni la menor idea de qué terreno pisas, Kou" - dijo Serena entre dientes.

Por lo pronto, estaba en el borde de la piscina. Y Serena se aprovechó plenamente de aquella circunstancia. Lanzando los puños con fuerza con el pecho de Seiya, le hizo perder el equilibrio.


	6. Bragas

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

**Adaptación**** de la novela "Black lace and Linen" de Susan Carroll.

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo VI**

La luz de la mañana penetraba apenas por entre las persianas. Pero Serena tiró con fuerza del cordón, dejando que la luz inundara la habitación. Mina gruñó y hundió la cabeza en la almohada de la cama doble que compartían.

No sabía cuándo exactamente había entrado Mina de puntillas la noche anterior. Sólo sabía que había habido otro amargo enfrentamiento entre Seiya y Yaten. Había podido oír sus voces alzadas incluso desde la habitación mientras se cambiaba la ropa. Mina no podía haber vuelto antes de las dos, porque Serena había permanecido despierta hasta entonces.

Había desahogado parte de su frustración del modo habitual. Tras desenterrar el bloc de dibujo con el que siempre viajaba, había procedido a esbozar un nuevo personaje para su serie de Deditos Peludos: un conejo muy serio con unos bigotes muy largos y expresión autoritaria. Debajo del dibujo, había garabateado el nombre con amarga satisfacción: _el Tío Zanahorias_.

La horrorizaba recordar cómo lo había empujado a la piscina. Pero se lo merecía, por las crueles acusaciones que había lanzado contra Mina y contra ella.

Tal vez el retorno a las hostilidades entre ellos fuera una buena cosa. Le daría ocasión a Serena de evitar otros sentimientos que habían empezado a latir entre ellos, emociones que se habían apoderado de ella a la velocidad de la luz, una velocidad para la que no estaba preparada.

«Estaba enamorándome de ti». Pero no era de Serena de quien se estaba enamorando. Era de Mina. O de quienquiera que fuese aquel personaje que había creado Serena, aquella mujer desinhibida a quien le gustaban los vestidos rojos y los más fogosos besos de Seiya. Que empujaba a los hombres a las piscinas cuando la irritaban.

Mientras Mina permanecía enterrada bajo las sábanas, Serena arrojó la maleta abierta sobre la cama. Luego comenzó a sacar ropa de los armarios y de los cajones donde la había metido Mina. La ropa recatada y discreta de la autora de libros infantiles que era Serena.

No hizo esfuerzo alguno por no hacer ruido. Abrió y cerró cajones con fuerza hasta que Mina emergió de debajo de la almohada. Parpadeó, mirando con los ojos muy redondos a Serena, y se estiró. Pero cuando vio la maleta se detuvo en mitad del bostezo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Serena?"

"Lo llaman hacer el equipaje."

Mina salió precipitadamente de la cama, y alargó la mano hacia una fina bata para colocarse sobre la camiseta y las diminutas bragas de encaje que llevaba. Sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera despejar los últimos vestigios de sueño, gimió - "Vamos, Serena. No hagas nada precipitado."

Serena apretó los labios y sacó un puñado de bragas sujetadores del cajón. Mina se distrajo momentáneamente.

"Anda, pero si aún usas esas bragas blancas de algodón como las que nos solía enviar la tía Zaori por Navidades."

"Deja mi ropa interior fuera de esto, ¿quieres?" - dijo Serena, arrojando las prendas al interior de la maleta - "Te he estado esperando media noche, Mina, para que pudiéramos hablar de este embrollo en el que estamos metidas. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué pusiste en esa copa que me diste, por cierto?"

"Un poquito de esto y un poquito de aquello. Algo de ron, vodka y whisky" - Mina se encogió de hombros - "Imagino que debes estar enfadada por la pelea entre Yaten y Seiya de anoche, ¿no?"

"Acertaste" - contesto Serena - "Me he subido a una rama por ti, Mina y tú me la has aserrado por detrás. Ya casi había convencido a Seiya de que podía confiar en que no interferirías en el sueño de Yaten de ser concertista de piano."

"¿El sueño de Yaten o el que Seiya cree que debería tener? Seiya tiene a ese pobre muchacho hecho tal lío que cree que su obligación es convertirse en el siguiente... el siguiente Stradivarius."

"Stradivarius era un fabricante de violines "– dijo Serena.

"Lo que sea, el caso es que Yaten no quiere serlo. No está seguro de lo que quiere."

"¿Y se supone que huir contigo va a servirle de ayuda? Tú tampoco has sabido nunca qué querías hacer con tu vida."

"Al contrario que tú" - dijo Mina amargamente - "Serena, la sensata, la responsable. Tú lo has tenido siempre todo claro. Lo correcto y lo erróneo. Lo blanco y lo negro."

Serena notó que la discusión entre Mina y ella volvía a internarse por derroteros dolorosamente familiares. Se dio la vuelta para seguir haciendo el equipaje. Mina se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando afuera con los brazos cruzados.

"No he estado actuando de forma muy sensata últimamente" - dijo Serena - "No tendría que haberme prestado nunca a esta absurda farsa. No está haciendo más que empeorar las cosas."

"Ha sido culpa mía. Yo te arrastré a hacerlo."

"Pero, como hermana mayor tuya..."- siguió Serena ignorando la frase de su hermana.

"¿ Voy a tener que seguir oyendo eso el resto de mi vida?" - Mina se volvió rápidamente hacia Serena - "Soy consciente de que probablemente no sea la mejor influencia para Yaten. Pero, maldita sea, Serena, lo amo. Este asunto de la música clásica no es para él. Lo noto. Tienes que confiar en mis instintos en esto, en lugar de en los de Seiya."

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que debería hacer Yaten?" - le preguntó Serena.

"No lo sé aún. Pero sé que no va a tener ocasión de encontrarse a sí mismo nunca mientras siga bajo la influencia de Seiya."

"Seiya sólo actúa de esa forma porque lo quiere" - le espetó Serena, sorprendida de encontrarse defendiendo a aquel hombre.

"El cariño de Seiya está asfixiando a Yaten, y tú deberías saber lo que es eso."

"Tal vez sí, pero tu intromisión no lo está ayudando tampoco. Lo único que has conseguido es que Seiya y Yaten se lancen al cuello mutuamente. Yaten se ira contigo, dejando un abismo entre Seiya y él. Seiya parece un duro, pero sé que va a sufrir, y lo quiero demasiado para..."

Serena vio que a Mina se le ponían los ojos como platos. Se quedó paralizada, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Que quieres demasiado a Seiya?" - repitió Mina incrédulamente - "¿Un tipo al que has conocido hace dos días? ¿Y esto lo dice la Serena Tsukino que tardó dos años en decidirse a comprometerse con aquel oftalmólogo?"

"Probablemente tendría que habérmelo pensado aún más" - dijo Serena.

O haberse enterado mucho antes de que no había estado enamorada de Darien Chiba. ¿Era posible que se hubiera pasado dos años con Darien sin que él ni una sola vez hubiera despertado en ella el deseo, sin que hubiera conmovido su corazón de la forma en que Seiya parecía capaz de hacerlo con sólo mirarla?

Pero... ¿haberse enamorado de Seiya después de sólo dos días? La idea resultaba aterradora. Se estaba volviendo tan salvaje e impulsiva con sus emociones como Mina.

Serena se dio la vuelta y cerró la maleta. El gesto pareció sacar a Mina de su trance. - "Oh, Dios, lo siento, Serena" - dijo -"Nunca imaginé que pudiera haber algo entre tú y Seiya."

"No lo hay. Él piensa que yo soy tú, acuérdate."

Mina se pasó la mano por el pelo revuelto y gruñó. - "Esta vez sí que la he montado bien."-Serena no iba a quitarle la razón en aquello. Mina plantó la mano sobre la maleta. - "No te vayas, Serena. Voy a arreglarlo todo. Te lo juro."

Cuando Serena se dispuso a apartarle la mano, Mina siguió precipitadamente.

"Yaten y yo vamos al campo hoy a visitar a unos primos segundos suyos. Teniendo en cuenta la tensión que hay entre Seiya y Yaten, es mejor que no nos dejemos ver por aquí hoy. Apro... aprovecharé para hablar con Yaten. Sigo pensando que tiene razón en no volver a la escuela, pero lo convenceré de que tenga más paciencia con las preocupaciones de Seiya."

"¿Y de eso es de lo único que vas a hablar con Yaten?"

"No" - Mina dejó escapar un profundo suspiro - "Le diré quién soy realmente. Pero no va a resultar fácil, confesarle al hombre que quieres que le has estado mintiendo desde el primer día que lo conociste."

"Dímelo a mí" - masculló Serena.

Mina rodeó con los brazos los hombros de su hermana. - "Oh, cariño, intenta aguantar un poco más. Si me delatas a Seiya primero, irá directamente a Yaten y tal vez no consiga hacerle comprender nunca. Y esto es muy importante para mí."

Serena apretó los labios, tratando de resistirse a aquel tono suplicante, pero ya podía sentirse flaquear.

"¿Me juras que para esta noche le habrás contado todo a Yaten?"

"Te lo juro."

"De acuerdo, te concedo doce horas más" – Serena consultó el reloj -. "Hasta las nueve de la noche y ya está."

Mina la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. - "Eres la mejor, nena."

"¿Pero qué se supone que voy a hacer yo mientras tanto? No creo que esté en condiciones de seguir con esta actuación delante de la familia Kou. Y menos, de Seiya."

"Yaten y yo podemos dejarte en el pueblo de Costa Esperanza" – dijo Mina - "Puedes ir de compras. Estoy segura de que tiene que haber alguna vieja librería polvorienta donde puedas hurgar a gusto. Y puedes coger el autobús de vuelta cuando te canses" - Mina le lanzó una última mirada ansiosa - "Realmente esperarás a las nueve antes de decirle nada a Seiya, ¿eh? Ocurra lo que ocurra, recuerda tu promesa."

"Si, la recordaré" - dijo Serena sombríamente.

_**S&S**_

Serena acabó de recorrer los puntos de interés de Costa Esperanza en una hora. Casi pensaba que haber ido allí había sido un error. No había visto a Seiya aquella mañana. Había desaparecido antes del desayuno. Louise Kou y Diana también se habían dedicado a sus asuntos. No quedaba nadie en la casa de la playa.

Nadie excepto Sammy Aino, se recordó a sí misma Serena con una mueca. Los Kou lo habían contratado para limpiar la piscina. Serena no tenía ni la menor gana de quedarse a solas con él.

Había una librería de segunda mano y varias tiendas de antigüedades que tendrían que haberla atraído, pero no se encontraba de humor. La única tienda en la que había hecho una incursión había sido una boutique especializada en lencería femenina. Tal vez el comentario mordaz que había hecho Mina respecto a su ropa interior...

Compró media docena de bragas de satén de encaje y salió de la tienda, con su adquisición metida en una bolsa rosa con el logo de la tienda. Metiéndose la bolsa bajo el brazo, Serena consultó el reloj. Ni siquiera era mediodía. ¿Y ahora qué? No sabía cómo iba a matar el resto del día. La dependienta de la tienda había mencionado algo de una mansión histórica que merecía la pena ver.

Por pura desesperación, Serena decidió seguir las instrucciones de la mujer y se internó por una calle lateral que acababa en el puerto. Más allá de una verja de hierro forjado, en medio de una extensión de hierba, se erguía un majestuoso caserón que miraba hacia la bahía.

Serena se animó un poco a la vista de la mansión victoriana, con sus torretas, sus caprichosas cornisas y su invitante terraza. Aquello correspondía mucho más al concepto de casa de playa que la ultramoderna vivienda de Louise Kou. Pero la mansión estaba descuidada y destartalada.

Serena se acercó a la entrada, pero se detuvo. La casa parecía demasiado abandonada para estar abierta al público, pero Serena podía oír un incesante martilleo. Siguió el sonido, dando la vuelta al porche, y vio a un carpintero de anchos hombros encaramado a una escalera, tratando de arreglar parte del entablado que se había caído.

¡Un carpintero que se parecía a Seiya! Serena se quedó paralizada y parpadeó, preguntándose si el sol no le estaría jugando una mala pasada.

Pero no, era Seiya definitivamente, mucho menos mojado que la última vez que lo había visto. Y mucho menos formal también, ataviado como estaba con unos vaqueros desgastados que marcaban los contornos de sus caderas y un camisa de pana arremangada.

Estaba demasiado concentrado para mirar alrededor. El primer impulso de Serena fue volver a marcharse discretamente por donde había venido, aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber qué podía estar haciendo el presidente de una compañía naviera trabajando de carpintero. Pero se sentía como una actriz sin el disfraz.

Había decidido ponerse su propia ropa, unos vaqueros y una camisa muy femenina con un cuello de frunce. El pelo se lo había arreglado muy a lo Serena, con una trenza.

Pero antes de que ella hubiera acabado de decidirse, Seiya levantó la vista de su tarea.

La sorpresa dilató sus ojos y, al mismo tiempo, el martillo fue a caer sobre su pulgar en lugar de sobre el clavo. Serena hizo una mueca de dolor por él, mientras Seiya agitaba la mano lanzando maldiciones. Luego la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿De dónde demonios has salido tú?"

"Perdona, no quería sobresaltarte."

Cambiándose la bolsa de brazo, se acercó al pie de la escalera y alzó la cara hacia él. Seiya la examinó con expresión de incertidumbre. - "¿Mina?"

Serena titubeó. Pero aún estaba atada por la promesa a su hermana, y la hostilidad que detectaba en el tono de Seiya no hacía de aquel momento el más idóneo para confesiones.

"Sí, claro que soy yo" - dijo. No quería que pensara ni por un momento que podía haberlo seguido hasta allí, y menos después de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Así que se apresuró a explicarle qué hacía en el pueblo. - "Y no quedaba nadie en la casa, excepto Sam Aino"

"Mi madre lo contrata para trabajos sueltos "– dijo Seiya.

"Sammy me hace sentir incómoda. Creo que no me fío de él."

"Sí, ya, la verdad es que hay mucha gente de la que no te puedes fiar" - Seiya prosiguió su martilleo; la frialdad de su tono había sido como un baño de agua helada para ella.

Movió los pies, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y algo resentida. Al parecer, ella estaba más dispuesta que él a olvidar las palabras hirientes que habían intercambiado la noche anterior.

"Entonces, ¿adónde han ido Lou y Diana?" - inquirió Seiya.

"Tu madre ha llevado a Diana a casa de una amiga. Creo que va a pasar la noche a no sé donde, de excursión."

"¿A pasar la noche? ¿De excursión?"

"No estoy segura. Algo de las Scouts, creo."

"Se supone que soy el tutor de esa niña. ¿Por qué demonios no me cuenta nadie estas cosas?" - hizo una pausa, y miró sombríamente a Serena, como si fuera la responsable de aquello también.

"Si te das prisa, aún puedes hacer que el FBI investigue a la organización" - dijo Serena secamente. Girando sobre sus talones, se dispuso a marcharse.

Pero no había dado más que unos pasos cuando oyó que Seiya la llamaba - "¡Mina... espera!"-Ella se dio la vuelta, con el porte rígido y una mano en la cadera. Seiya había descendido de la escalera. Se la quedó mirando un momento, moviendo la mandíbula. Las palabras parecieron costarle un gran esfuerzo, pero consiguió decirlas - "Lo siento. Por mi forma de portarme ahora. Y anoche también. Hay veces en que puedo ser un auténtico idiota."

"¿Sólo veces?."

Él suspiró - "Es este maldito genio mío. Me hace decir cosas que no pienso."

Era difícil de resistir el genuino pesar de su voz, y más difícil aún cuando las arrugas de cansancio de su rostro se eran tan palpables al verlo de cerca. Era evidente que Seiya no había dormido mucho mejor que ella.

"Tenías razón" - dijo hoscamente él -. "Tenía que haber dejado en paz a Yaten hasta que estuviéramos más calmados. Tuvimos una bronca descomunal."

"Lo sé. No pude evitar oírlos."

Seiya se encogió. - "Imagino que se nos oiría hasta en la China. Y ahora Yaten se ha largado con tu hermana. Tal vez no vuelva nunca."

"Sí, volverá."

"Dijo que... "- Seiya tragó saliva -. "Dijo que yo estaba embrollándole la vida."

"Estoy segura de que no hablaba en serio."

"Probablemente tenga razón. Me he pasado la mitad de la noche pensando en algunas de las cosas que me dijiste... que era un avasallador y que no le dejaba a Yaten tomar sus decisiones. Pero lo único que intentaba hacer era... "- Seiya se pasó la mano por el pelo, y su voz se llenó de dolor y frustración - "Maldita sea, sólo hice lo que pensaba que era mejor para él."

"Hay veces en que lo mejor es dejar suelta a la gente" - dijo Serena suavemente.

"Nunca he servido para dejar nada suelto... excepto mi mal genio."

"No hay problema en dejar salir el mal genio de vez en cuando" - dijo Serena -. "Yo tiendo a mantener las cosas dentro demasiado tiempo."

Aquello arrancó una risa inesperada de Seiya. - Te conozco sólo desde hace dos días y ya has tratado de partirme el tabique nasal de un bolsazo y de ahogarme en mi propia piscina. No quisiera estar cerca cuando decidas dejar salir tu mal genio.

Serena sonrió ampliamente. Parte de la tensión pareció abandonar los hombros de Seiya, quien comenzó a subir de nuevo la escalera.

"Mira, como te quedes por aquí, acabaré poniéndote a trabajar" - le advirtió.

"No hay problema. Soy buena con el bricolaje. Incluso sé la diferencia entre una llave Allen y una de corona."

"No estaba pensando en nada tan técnico. Basta con que me pases esos clavos, ¿quieres?"-Señaló una cajita que estaba en la barandilla del porche.

Serena le tendió unos cuantos clavos a Seiya, y se echó hacia atrás para verle clavar la última tabla en su sitio.

"¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, por cierto?" – gritó ella por encima del estruendo.

"Tapando algunas de las grietas para evitar que entre el agua hasta que pueda hacer una buena obra de reparación."

"¿Es tuyo este sitio?"

"No. Pertenece a Diamante Black."

Serena parpadeó, convencida de no haber oído bien. - "¿A Black? No sabía que estabas en tan buenos términos con él como para ayudarle a reparar su casa."

Seiya bajó otra vez de la escalera. - "Y no lo estoy. Pero, porque no me guste el hombre, no voy a dejar de ocuparme de la dama que dejó abandonada."

Le pellizcó juguetonamente la mejilla a Serena, mientras le lanzaba una de aquellas sonrisas perezosas que hacían que le latiera más rápido el corazón.

"¿Hablas de mí o de la casa?" - inquirió Serena, indignada.

"En este caso, de la casa. A Black le gustaría tirar abajo a este vieja dama y medio pueblo más, si lograra salirse con la suya."

"¿Tirar abajo este sitio maravilloso? ¿Entonces estás trabajando aquí sin su permiso?"

"No exactamente. Diamante sabe que he empezado a tomar medidas para preservar la casa. Piensa que soy un estúpido, pero mientras no toque su tiempo ni su dinero, le da igual" - Seiya se encogió de hombros - "Tú deberías saber cómo funciona su mente."

Era una observación casual, quizás demasiado casual. El tema de su pasada relación con Diamante Black nunca había sido un punto de roce entre ellos.

"Nunca he sido amiga íntima de ese hombre" - protestó Serena -. Y no puedo creer que alguien pueda comprar esta preciosa casa antigua para destruirla."

"Ese hombre lo ha hecho" - Seiya señaló el puerto - "Está comprando propiedades por todo el pueblo con vistas a una promoción inmobiliaria."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás trabajando tan duramente para arreglar la casa si Black piensa tirarla abajo?"

"Porque voy a impedírselo" - los labios de Seiya se tensaron en una fina sonrisa -. "Diamante Black me tomó desprevenido. He estado tantos años ocupado con la Naviera Kou que dejé de prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí, en Costa Esperanza. La subasta de esta casa se me pasó por alto completamente."

"Si Black ya es propietario de ella, no sé que puedes hacer tú."

Seiya no dijo nada por un instante; luego se la quedó mirando de lado. Seguía sin confiar en ella, y no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Aquel pensamiento le produjo a Serena un auténtico dolor.

Entonces, él dijo lentamente - "Tengo documentos antiguos sobre la casa, unas viejas escrituras de propiedad con una cláusula peculiar. Da la casualidad que esta propiedad perteneció a mi tatarabuelo. Cuando parceló la tierra la primera vez, estipuló que esta tierra no debía ser vendida a nadie que no viviera en Costa Esperanza. La venta a Diamante Black puede ser ilegal, y realmente no le veo abandonando su estilo de vida para venirse a vivir aquí."

"¿Pero puede mantenerse ante los tribunales una cláusula tan antigua?" - inquirió Serena ansiosamente.

"No lo sé. Si eso no funciona, tal vez consiga que en Bellas Artes lo cataloguen como lugar histórico-artístico. Por esperanzas que no quede."

Él se puso a recoger sus herramientas y las fue metiendo en una vieja caja metálica. Tras un breve titubeo, preguntó sin mirarla - "¿Te... te gustaría ver el interior de la casa?"

Serena asintió. Mientras él le tendía la mano para ayudarla a subir los escalones ligeramente sueltos, ella tuvo la extraña sensación de que la estaba invitando a algo más que a ver la casa, que finalmente la estaba dejando entrar en él, aproximarse más que nunca al auténtico Seiya Kou.

Descorrió el pesado cerrojo de la puerta delantera y la dejó pasar, con una curiosa actitud mezcla de orgullo y posesividad. Mientras lo seguía de una a otra habitación, Serena iba lanzado exclamaciones admirativas.

Cuando regresaron al porche delantero, ya iban discutiendo combinaciones de colores para una de las salitas. Alzando la mirada, Seiya señaló con una sonrisa irónica - "Cualquiera diría que somos dos recién casados montando la casa."

Recién casados que habían estado a punto de comenzar su luna de miel el día anterior. Le dejó anonadada a Serena comprobar lo poco que le costaría caer de nuevo en los brazos de Seiya y terminar lo que habían empezado junto a la piscina. El calor amenazó con arrebolar sus mejillas, y se acercó a la barandilla del porche abanicándose con la mano.

Una agradable brisa había comenzado a soplar desde la bahía. Seiya se acercó a ella. Miró al césped, con las manos en las caderas.

"Muchas veces he pensado que este sería un lugar magnífico donde vivir y criar a media docena de hijos."

Serena se estremeció y se dio la vuelta, procurando ahuyentar las imágenes, demasiado tentadoras, que se habían formado en su mente al oír sus palabras. Imágenes de una vida familiar dichosa y plena... con Seiya.

Para disimular su confusión, se aclaró la garganta y dijo - "Sabes muchísimo de casas victorianas para ser un ejecutivo, Kou."

"Ser presidente de una compañía naviera no fue mi sueño mientras crecía. Esa era la ambición de Taiki. Él era el auténtico genio de los negocios de la familia. Fue Taiki quien sacó a flote la empresa, quien la modernizó espectacularmente."

"¿Y qué deseabas ser tú, Seiya?" - le preguntó ella.

Serena creyó que eludiría la pregunta como siempre que la conversación versaba sobre él. Pero Seiya se limitó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros - "Oh, creo recordar vagamente que obtuve un título de arquitecto en un momento dado."

Quizás Serena debía haber quedado sorprendida, pero no fue así. - "Tu madre lo decía literalmente cuando comentó que habías hecho la casa para ella" - dijo Serena-. "La proyectaste tú..."

"No es como para estar orgulloso."

"Sí lo es. Es como si te hubieras metido en la cabeza de tu madre. La casa refleja su forma de ser perfectamente: brillante, suelta y moderna, incluso un poco excéntrica."

"Sí, ese es un buen retrato de Lou."

Serena apartó la cara para disimular una sonrisa, pero Seiya se dio cuenta. - "¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?" - le preguntó.

"Estaba pensando en lo que hago... en lo que Serena hace en sus libros. Ella convierte a las personas en conejos. Tú las conviertes en casas."

"Sólo que la casa de la playa es la única que he construido en mi vida. No hay mucho tiempo para eso cuando estás hasta el cuello de facturas y documentos empresariales."

Su voz hizo vibrar a Serena, comunicándole todo su anhelo y su pesar. Ahora entendía por qué le había alterado tanto el que Yaten le diera la espalda a su talento musical.

Seiya se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia la bahía, como si fueran sus sueños lo que estuviera viendo alejarse lentamente a la deriva, lejos de su alcance.

La compañía naviera era otra cosa más que Seiya había heredado de su hermano y de la que tenía que aprender a prescindir, pensó Serena. Pero no estaba segura de que él quisiera oír aquello. Entrelazando su brazo con el suyo, suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Seiya bajó la mirada hacia su coronilla. Parecía más suave, más dulce con aquella camisola de corte antiguo, y más seductora que nunca. Podía sentir el calor de su mejilla en su brazo, y podía notar su silencioso entendimiento.

Aquella mujer lo conmovía como ninguna otra lo había hecho. Vagas sospechas sobre ella no dejaban de pasearse por su mente, tan fantásticas que no tenía más remedio que rechazarlas. Pero había algo en Mina Tsukino que no encajaba, que no había encajado desde un principio. Su forma de vida desenfrenada era casi el polo opuesto de la suya. ¿Por qué, entonces, tenía la sensación de haber encontrado un espíritu afín?

Le hizo volver lentamente el rostro hacia el suyo y se inclinó para besarla, rozándole meramente los labios. El sabor de su boca era cálido y dulce. Fue el beso más tierno de los que habían compartido y lo dejó extrañamente conmovido.

Cuando Seiya se retiró, Serena emitió un leve gemido de protesta. Sus miradas quedaron prendidas durante un largo momento, hasta que una leve brisa rompió el encanto al tirar al suelo la pequeña bola rosa que Serena había dejado sobre la barandilla.

"Ten cuidado. Se ha salido la..." - Seiya se interrumpió al ver la diminuta prenda de encaje que se había escapado de la bolsa.

Las mejillas de Serena adquirieron un tono carmesí. Se le habían olvidado sus recientes compras. Y ahora estaban esparcidas por el suelo del porche ante los asombrados ojos de Seiya.

Serena se lanzó a recogerlas, pero Seiya fue más rápido. Cogió una de las bragas, una pícara prenda de satén rosa y encaje negro. Mientras le daba vueltas en las manos, Serena se preparó para un comentario jocoso y subido de tono.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro. - "Maldita sea. Esto es suficiente para hacerme desear haber comenzado la rehabilitación por uno de los dormitorios."

Sus miradas se encontraron. Serena sintió la instantánea respuesta. ¿Necesitaban realmente un dormitorio?

Aquel inopinado pensamiento se desvaneció, arrastrado por el estruendo de un claxon. Serena sintió como si alguien acabara de agitar un dedo de advertencia ante ella.

Apartándose un poco de Seiya, vio una limusina negra en la calle, acercándose al bordillo.

El fuego de los ojos de Seiya había adquirido un tinte diferente. Todo su cuerpo parecía haberse puesto tenso.

"¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó Serena.

"No qué, sino quién "- gruñó Seiya -. "¿No reconoces la matrícula de ese coche?"

Serena miró de nuevo hacia el parachoques del vehículo. Las negras letras resaltaban claramente debajo del logo de Empire Moon. Unas letras que formaban una sola y desafiante palabra: Black.

* * *

**Hola!**

_Jejeje, estos no dan mas!_

_Les mando un BzO! a todas... me voy un rato afuera, hace mucho calor en mi casa!!!_

_Gracias a:_

_**Kinsei-Hime**_:_ Tengo la leve sensacion de que este capitulo estuvo mas sensual que el otro jejeje_

**_Erill Cullen_**: _Veo que Mina no es santa de tu devocion en esta historia jajaja. dale credito, ella hasta recien no sabia lo que pasaba entre Serena y Seiya. Pero esta media loca igual jajaja. Yo te doy via libre para que te enojes y apasiones tanto como desees, asi que expresate con libertad jajaja XD._

_**INDO KOU**_:_ Momentos de "amigos" abra muchos. No te pierdas el siguente que estara candente!_

_**sol. kaory**_: _Hoooola!! Ya te conte de que se trataba todo en el MSN jejeje. Quiero hablar con vos!! Necesito preguntarte algo!!  
_

_**KuMiKo Kou**: Yo te paso el link, pero no me heches la culpa si despues lo odias jajaja. El fic se llama Eyes in your radio, esta en ingles. Pero lo pasas con el traductor de Google. ¿como te fue en el examen? Tenes mail?  
_

_**LOYDA ASTRID**: La mama de Seiya no sospecha nada, solo esta loca jajajaja. Quiero hablar con vos sobre espaldas anchas!!  
_

_**patty ramirez de chiba**: El primo capitulo es peor que este y el anterior jajaja. Se tienen mas ganas todavia..._

_**malkav**_:_Me diste la idea para hacer algo para San Valentin! Gracias a Dios falta para eso! Ya estoy preparando el siguiente capitulo de Mujeres Asesinas!!_

_Saludos a todas!_

**_Lucyana Li Kou!_**


	7. Fotografia

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

**Adaptación**** de la novela "Black lace and Linen" de Susan Carroll.**

**_"Encaje Negro"_**

**Capítulo VII**

Las letras de la matrícula parecieron grabarse en la mente de Serena, tan negras como en el titular que había leído recientemente, tan ominosas como la palabra clave que los periodistas habían pronunciado una y otra vez en su oído.

Black.

Como clavada al sitio, Serena vio al corpulento chófer salir del coche. Con su físico a lo Conan, era evidente que cumplía además otros servicios.

Se dirigió lentamente a la parte de atrás de la limusina y abrió la puerta. Un hombre alto con ondas de pelo negro como la noche y el delgado rostro oculto tras unas gafas de sol emergió al exterior. Su presencia resultaba imponente en aquella tranquila calle de pueblo.

Serena no había visto nunca a Diamante Black, pero lo reconoció inmediatamente por las fotos de los periódicos. Black el multimillonario, el empresario despiadado, el adversario de Seiya y... el ex amante de Mina.

Fue aquel último pensamiento el que hizo que a Serena se le encogiera de aprensión el estómago. Hasta el momento, había logrado salir más o menos adelante con su actuación como Mina. Pero no había hecho el papel para nadie que realmente conociera a su hermana, y menos para un hombre que la había conocido en términos más íntimos de lo que a Serena le apetecía pensar.

Sin apenas darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, Serena se aferró al brazo de Seiya. - "Seiya" - susurró, como si Black pudiera oírla desde la calle -. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?."

"No lo sé. Creía que ese hombre no salía nunca del sarcófago a la luz del día."

A pesar del sarcasmo de Seiya, Serena podía sentir cómo se había tensado. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Seiya si le proponía que pusieran pies en polvorosa. Probablemente pensaría que estaba loca y, además, era demasiado tarde ya.

Black ya estaba atravesando la puerta de la verja. Serena tenía entendido que los hombres poderosos caminaban como si el mundo tuviera que rendirles pleitesía. Diamante Black caminaba como si esperara que el mundo se apartara de su camino.

Serena tuvo la angustiosa sensación de que la ampliación de doce horas que le había concedido a Mina estaba a punto de llegar a un abrupto fin. Contuvo las ganas de esconderse detrás de Seiya mientras Diamante subía los escalones del porche.

El magnate se detuvo a mirar a Serena y a Seiya. Su rostro parecía más delgado que en la televisión, todo huecos y ángulos, y su boca mostraba una curva arrogante.

"Bien, bien" - dijo -. "El señor Kou ¿no es eso? El visionario constructor de barcos. ¿Sigue allanando propiedades ajenas?"

"Eso es" - Seiya se plantó las manos en las caderas, y su expresión se hizo desafiante - "¿Va a hacerme detener?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer reparaciones no deseadas?" - la voz de Black tenía cierta cualidad de ronroneo - "Ya le dije en una ocasión que lo entendía. Los entretenimientos deben ser bastante difíciles de conseguir aquí, en este lugar perdido, si tiene que dedicarse a restaurar casas destinadas a la demolición" - la atención de Diamante se dirigió hacia Serena - "Aunque parece que finalmente ha encontrado algo más con lo que divertirse."

Seiya frunció el ceño y dijo -" Supongo que no hace falta que le presente a Mina Tsukino."

"¿Mina?"

Serena percibió la duda en la voz de Diamante y cambió de postura nerviosamente. ¿Era sólo su imaginación o el hombre que se ocultaba tras aquellas gafas oscuras la estaba desnudando mentalmente, decidiendo si se trataba realmente de la mujer que en algún momento había estado en su cama? Forzando una sonrisa, dijo - "Hola, Diamante."

"¿Diamante?" - repitió él.

A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies, consciente de que había errado por el tono de Black. ¿Cómo demonios debía llamar Mina a aquel hombre?

"Mucho tiempo sin vernos" - dijo Serena débilmente.

Brillante, Serena. Contuvo un gemido. Diamante se la quedó mirando. Estaba en clara ventaja, protegidos sus pensamientos tras los oscuros cristales. Pero, ni cristales ni nada; Serena habría dado cualquier cosa en aquel momento por una bolsa de papel para meter dentro la cabeza.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Black finalmente murmuró - "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mina. Me habría costado reconocerte. Es todo un cambio de imagen... de Madonna a Pollyanna."

"He... he estado ayudando a Seiya con la casa" - dijo Serena.

"Y ya veo que han empezado por la parte de abajo."

El comentario levemente jocoso de Diamante Black no tuvo sentido para Serena hasta que se dio cuenta de que Seiya aún sostenía su prenda íntima nueva en la mano. Serena dejó escapar un gemido de horror y se puso como un tomate. Seiya hizo una mueca y metió la prenda otra vez en la bolsa.

"Entonces, ¿qué le ha hecho salir de su ático de lujo, Black?" - inquirió Seiya - "Creía que tendría al menos un centenar de adláteres para hacerle los recados."

"Cierto, pero hay veces que desciendo en persona. Para ver un poco a las masas de desheredados a los que se me acusa de oprimir. Ha logrado despertar mi curiosidad respecto a esta casa por cuya salvación está removiendo cielo y tierra. No me haría ninguna gracia enterarme de que me estoy perdiendo algo de valor."

Diamante pasó por delante de Seiya. Echando hacia atrás la cabeza, examinó la casa con paso lánguido, frunciendo los labios ligeramente. ¿Por qué, se preguntó Serena, con Diamante allí, los desperfectos de la casa parecían de pronto resaltar más? Diamante hizo una mueca cuando se desprendió un trozo de madera de la barandilla por la que acababa de deslizar su bien cuidada mano. Le tendió la tabla rota a Seiya.

"Lo siento. Imagino que querrá preservar esto para la posteridad también."

Seiya le arrancó la tabla de la mano. - "No creo que le gustara saber qué es lo que me apetecería hacer realmente con esto."

Aunque Diamante se echó a reír, Serena se encogió de aprensión. Los modales de Seiya distaban de ser conciliadores. Si había la menor posibilidad de que Diamante flaqueara, Seiya, con su obcecación, la estaba echando a perder. Serena no sabía cuánta influencia había ejercido Mina sobre Diamante, si era que había tenido alguna. Pero si el ejercicio de algo del encanto de su hermana podía ayudar a Seiya, Serena tendría el coraje de utilizarlo.

Tragando saliva con fuerza, se dirigió a Diamante. Posó suavemente la mano en su brazo, forzando una sonrisa a lo Mina en los labios. - "¿No te gustaría ver el interior de la casa antes de decidirte, eh... Diamante... ehh, cariño?"

Serena no sabía qué había dejado más anonadado a aquel hombre, si su solicitud o el uso del apelativo cariñoso. Algo azorada, apartó la mano de su manga.

"Parece que hay un cerrojo en la puerta"– dijo Black.

"Lo puse yo" - dijo Seiya - "Alguien tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener fuera a los vándalos."

"Qué prudente. Pero dudo que tenga mucho efecto delante de los bulldozers. Los cerrojos parecen caros. Me ocuparé de que se los devuelvan cuando la casa haya sido derribada."

"Eso lo decidirán los tribunales."

"No, se lo aseguro. Tendrá su cerrojo me lo ordenen los jueces o no."

La respuesta de Seiya fue una sonrisa tensa y peligrosa. Le asustaba a Serena comprobar hasta qué punto era capaz de leerle la mente a Seiya, sus ganas de agarrar a Diamante por el cuello de su caro traje y sacarlo a trompicones del porche. Y en tal caso, el gorila de Diamante haría papilla a Seiya.

Serena se interpuso rápidamente entre Seiya y Diamante. Siguió intentando convencer a Black seductoramente - "Ya que has venido hasta tan lejos a ver este sitio, podrías al menos detenerte un poco a verlo mejor. Deja que te enseñemos el interior."

"Me temo que no me interesa" - dijo Diamante - "Nunca he sido partidario de los placeres del papel pintado descolorido y las cañerías estropeadas."

"Pero esta casa es parte del patrimonio arquitectónico del país."

"Igual que las letrinas campestres. Y esa no es razón para salvarlas todas."

"Pero si al menos..."

"Olvídalo, Mina" - aquella vez fue Seiya quien la interrumpió - "El señor Diamante no distinguiría lo que es auténtica elegancia ni aunque se diera de narices con ella. No hay más que ver esos elefantes de hormigón que construye a los que llama hoteles. Estás perdiendo el tiempo con él."

"Del mismo modo que lo estoy perdiendo yo aquí" - dijo Diamante, consultando su reloj -. De todas formas, ha sido una suerte encontrarte aquí, Mina. Me da ocasión para dejar resuelto un asunto pendiente entre nosotros."

Serena se puso rígida. ¿Lo estaba imaginando o realmente la sonrisa de Black había adquirido un brillo predatorio?

"¿Q-qué asunto pendiente?" - balbuceó Serena.

"Mina" - dijo él suavemente, acercándose más - "No lo habrás olvidado tan pronto..."

"Bueno... yo... yo..."-Lanzó una mirada desesperada hacia Seiya, quien cruzó lo brazos con gesto de... ¿sospecha? ¿despecho? Serena sintió una punzada al recordar cómo había insistido en asegurarle a Seiya que no había nada entre Diamante y ella. Serena retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó con la barandilla del porche. - "Nuestra relación fue de lo más informal, ¿no? Sólo unas cuantas citas."

Serena se estrujó la mente tratando de recordar cualquier cosa que Mina le hubiera contado acerca de Diamante. - Al fin y al cabo, sigues siendo un hombre casado."

"Mi divorcio es casi definitivo."

"Pero... cualquier chispa que pudiera haber entre nosotros ya no existe."

"¿Ah, no?"

Lentamente, se quitó las gafas oscuras. Serena comprobó, consternada, que aquello no mejoraba la situación. Tenía unos ojos verdes de tigre debajo de sus pesados párpados entornados. Y era imposible leerle los pensamientos.

"Sí" - prosiguió ella -. "Aunque vayas a divorciarte, no... no deberías buscar una aventura como si fuera de... rebote."

"Tal como lo dices, cualquier diría que soy una pelota de baloncesto perdida."

Escuchando aquella conversación, Seiya sintió que una extraña mezcla de emociones le atenazaba el estómago. Se preguntó si entendería alguna vez a Mina Tsukino. Con su reputación, tendría que haber sido capaz de arreglárselas con un hombre como Diamante, ponerlo en su lugar con la misma facilidad que se envía a un mastín a su caseta. Y sin embargo Mina parecía tan indefensa contra la agresión de Diamante como aquella vieja casa lo estaría ante sus bulldozers. Una oleada de celos y afán de protección lo invadió de pronto.

Aunque se sintió como un ridículo hombre de las cavernas, no pudo contenerse. Se acercó a Mina y la rodeó protectoramente con un brazo. - "Creo que la señorita le está diciendo que ya no le interesa, Black" - dijo Seiya.

"Sí, eso es" - el suspiro de Serena fue casi de agradecimiento" - "Eso es exactamente lo que estaba intentando decir."

En lugar de irritarse, Diamante pareció más regocijado que nunca. - "¿Cómo? ¿Ya no le interesa seguir su carrera fotográfica?"

"¿Qué demonios está diciendo? "- gruñó Seiya.

"No me diga que Mina no le ha contado cómo nos conocimos."

Seiya le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Serena.

Ella se mordió nerviosamente el labio mientras jugaba con su trenza. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo Mina había llegado a tener nada que ver con Diamante. Su hermana parecía sacar sencillamente a los hombres del sombrero, como los ilusionistas los conejos.

Por una vez, Black decidió ayudarla a recordar - "Vi unas fotos de Mina en una exposición local. Me pareció que tenía talento y me ofrecí a usar mi influencia para que consiguiera un trabajo en una de las revistas más importantes de Nueva York."

"Ah, eso" - dijo Serena débilmente.

"Me decepcionaste, Mina, desapareciendo de aquella forma, después de todo lo que me molesté por ti. La directora de Ella aún está esperando el resto de las fotos. Imagino que has estado demasiado ocupada... ehh... rehabilitando con el señor Kou."

"La directora tendrá esas condenadas fotos, Black" - dijo Seiya.

"La semana que viene" - añadió Serena.

"Eso no basta, Mina. Tienes que tenerlas lo antes posible. Voy a cenar con el editor de Ella mañana por la noche. Para entonces, habré recibido esas fotos tuyas."

Serena suspiró. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo iba a hacer promesas en nombre de su hermana? No sabía si su trabajo para la revista Ella era importante para Mina. En algún momento, había hablado de irse a Nueva York y establecerse como fotógrafa independiente. Pero la triste verdad era que Serena sabía muy poco de lo que Mina deseaba... aparte de a Yaten Kou.

"Bueno..." - Serena hizo una pausa - "Creo que Mi... es decir, creo que tengo unas buenas tomas de Atlantic City en mi carpeta en la casa de la playa."

La risa de Diamante hizo que a Serena se le erizara el vello de la nuca. - "Ah, Mina. Siempre tan bromista. Naturalmente, sabes muy bien lo que hace falta. Algunas fotos llenas de inocencia primigenia que celebren las glorias de la forma masculina desnuda."

"Fotos de Hombres en cueros" - interpretó escuetamente Seiya, enarcando una foto en dirección a Serena.

Ella se encogió. ¿Fotografías de hombres desnudos? ¡Santo cielo! ¿Adónde íbamos a parar?

"Para mañana por la tarde" - insistió Diamante. Serena se mordió el labio.

"No... no creo que pueda. Quiero decir, no hay tiempo suficiente."

"Pero es la oportunidad de tu vida, querida" - ronroneó Diamante - "No puedo creer que después de todo lo que me molesté por ti..."

"Ella hará esas condenadas fotos" - dijo secamente Seiya.

Serena deseó que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Lanzó una mirada a Seiya, en parte de indignación y en parte de desesperación. ¿Pero de qué lado estaba aquel hombre?

Pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir protestando, Diamante había dado el asunto por zanjado. - "Estaré trabajando en mi despacho hasta las cuatro" - dijo - "Haz que me hayan llegado las fotos a esa hora."

Tras ponerse de nuevo las gafas, Diamante comenzó a bajar las escaleras del porche. Se detuvo solamente a lanzar una sonrisa más por encima del hombro.

"¿Sabes que me alegro de haber venido, después de todo? Nunca imaginé que visitar casas ruinosas pudiera ser tan entretenido."

Serena vio alejarse a Diamante sintiendo hervir el resentimiento. Su rostro mantenía una expresión tranquila mientras se subía a su limusina. Pero ella tenía la extraña sensación de que aquel hombre se iba a pasar el camino de vuelta a Atlantic City riendo a mandíbula batiente.

Cuando la limusina de Diamante Black hubo desaparecido calle abajo, Serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para volverse a mirar a Seiya, convencida como estaba de que él debía haber interpretado de la peor forma posible lo que acababa de ocurrir entre Diamante Black y ella.

Cuando al fin lo miró, descubrió que estaba recogiendo su caja de herramientas. Toda traza de la calidez, de la risa, de la comprensión que habían compartido antes de la llegada de Diamante parecía haberse desvanecido. A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies.

"Será mejor que regresemos a la casa de la playa. Me da la impresión de que le espera una tarde ajetreada, señorita Tsukino."

"Seiya, no pienso hacer esas fotografías."

"¿Por qué no? ¿No querrás perder tu gran oportunidad, verdad? Y menos cuando es evidente que le has dedicado tanto esfuerzo a que el señor Black te la ponga en bandeja."

Ella se encogió ante el sarcasmo de su tono. - "Minn... digo, yo no me he acostado con Diamante para avanzar en mi carrera. Es un tipo de cosas que yo no hago."

"Nunca he dicho que lo hubieras hecho."

"Pero lo estás pensando."

"No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pensando."

Aquello era cierto y estaba haciendo que Serena se sintiera incómoda, tanto como la mirada extrañamente especulativa que le estaba dirigiendo Seiya.

"Si este trabajo que te ofrece Diamante es algo en lo que ha estado soñando toda tu vida - dijo él -, más vale que no lo dejes escapar..."

"Bueno, pues no... no puedo. Ni siquiera me he traído el equipo fotográfico."

"Sí que te lo has traído. Vi la maleta de las cámaras cuando ayudé a Yaten a descargar tu equipaje."

"Además... ¿dónde iba a sacar unas fotos como...esas? ¿En el salón familiar de tu casa?"

"Eso le encantaría a Lou. Pero no, creo que será mejor que las hagas en la playa. Es un sitio bonito e íntimo."

Serena se humedeció los labios nerviosamente. ¿Qué le pasaba a Seiya? Era como si estuviera tratando de forzarla a hacerlo tanto como Diamante.

"¿Y de dónde se supone que iba a sacar un modelo?" - inquirió - "¿Le digo a algún pescador que pase por ahí si le importa quedarse en cueros para mí?"

"No te lo aconsejo. Conseguirías demasiados voluntarios" - Seiya miró hacia la bahía, con expresión pensativa; luego, al cabo de un segundo, dijo - "No, lo haré yo."

"¿Harás qué?"

"Posar para ti."

Serena se lo quedó mirando, boquiabierta. - "¿Tú?" – dijo, algo jadeante - "¿Estarías dispuesto a posar para mí?."

"Sí."

"¿Desnudo?"

"¿Por qué no? Tú no dejas de decir lo natural que es."

"Pero... pero..."

"Es decir, a menos que creas que no sirvo..." – dijo él, desafiante.

Serena tragó saliva. Aquel era el problema, precisamente. Estaba convencida de que Seiya servía. Demasiado bien. Secándose el sudor que se le había formado en la frente, casi se ahogó al replicar - "Claro que pienso que estarías estupendo desnudo... quiero decir, que eres muy... Pero no creo que quieras..."

"¿Por qué no?" - Seiya se encogió de hombros - "Tal vez me haya vuelto demasiado rígido y puritano. Pero conocerte ha hecho que vea las cosas de forma considerablemente más abierta."

Serena sacudió la cabeza. - "No lo creo. Eres el hombre más celoso de su intimidad que he conocido nunca. Me dijiste que odias que te fotografíen, que es como si desnudaran tu alma."

"Pero no es el alma lo que tengo intención de desnudar para ti" - dijo Seiya con una sonrisa pícara -. "Te llevaré de vuelta a la casa y quedaremos en la playa en cuanto me haya cambiado."

¿Cambiado? ¿Para ponerse qué? Mientras veía a Seiya bajar los escalones del porche, Serena estaba demasiado horrorizada para preguntárselo.

Serena se pasó la siguiente hora dando vueltas por la cocina de los Kou, marcando el número de los primos del campo y tratando de no dejarse arrastrar por el pánico. Finalmente consiguió hablar con un aburrido adolescente que se había despegado lo suficiente de sus juegos de vídeo para informarle de que Yaten y Mina se habían ido a merendar al lago.

¿A merendar?, pensó Serena mientras colgaba el teléfono. Aquello no sonaba a que Mina tuviera intención de hacerle ninguna revelación seria a Yaten. Pero Serena le había dicho a su hermana que podía esperar hasta las nueve de la noche. Y Mina era especialista en retrasar las cosas desagradables hasta el último minuto.

Sin embargo, aquella situación había llegado al límite de lo insostenible. Serena apenas distinguía un lado de la cámara del otro. No podía fingir ser una fotógrafa profesional ni aunque el modelo fuera un perrito de peluche. Si encima se trataba de Seiya en toda su gloriosa desnudez...

Un estremecimiento de la más pícara anticipación la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies. Lo contuvo, pensando que debía avergonzarse de sí misma. Además, se estaba preocupando por nada. Seiya estaba sólo provocándola. Estaba claro que no iba a llegar hasta el final con aquello. Por supuesto. ¿No?

Tranquilizándose con aquel vago pensamiento, Serena salió por la puerta trasera y se dirigió hacia la playa. Sus sandalias se hundían en la arena caliente y suave. La playa era tan íntima como le había asegurado Seiya. Nada más que el oleaje, el cielo y la arena.

En medio de aquel paraje agreste, se erguía la tienda de lona roja y blanca de los Kou, como si fuera la de un jeque del desierto. Seiya estaba allí, esperando. Cualquier esperanza que ella hubiera podido albergar de que le pusiera las cosas más fáciles se desvaneció rápidamente. Incluso desde aquella distancia, veía en su rostro la determinación más absoluta.

Se había puesto un suéter gris con capucha y unos vaqueros cortados que se ajustaban a su cuerpo, marcando claramente su trasero y sus muslos.

Seiya Kou en cueros. La sola idea tuvo un poderoso efecto en ella. Auténticos escalofríos. ¿Era posible, pensó que una mujer pudiera sentir al mismo tiempo lascivia y pudor?

Tropezando un poco en la blanda arena, Serena salvó la distancia que lo separaba. Descubrió que no podía mirar a Seiya a los ojos. Pero bajar la mirada le resultaba igualmente desasosegante. Aquellos vaqueros suyos estaban muy gastados por los sitios más apropiados, y algunos de los rotos dejaban entrever su piel bronceada.

¿Qué se suponía que podía decirle a un hombre al que una iba a fotografiar desnudo?

"Hola" - consiguió decir torpemente Serena, metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

"Llegas tarde" - dijo él.

"He... he tenido que ocuparme de algunas cosas."

- "La luz está empezando a disminuir. Será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes" - dijo Seiya.

Parecía dispuesto a ponerse al asunto con la misma eficiencia con la que abriría una reunión de la junta directiva.

"¡Oh, Maldición!" - exclamó Serena, tratando de chasquear los dedos -. "Se me ha olvidado la bolsa de la cámara, después de todo."

"No hay problema. He subido a buscarla mientras tú estabas ocupada con el teléfono."

Serena hizo rechinar los dientes al ver la enorme bolsa del equipo de Mina junto a la tienda. Aquel hombre era condenadamente eficiente. Iba a conseguir que le diera un ataque de nervios.

Cuando Seiya comenzó a quitarse el suéter, Serena experimentó una punzada de pánico.

"Espera" - gritó, aferrándole de la muñeca; cuando él le dirigió una mirada fría e inquisitiva, balbuceó precipitadamente - "Hummm, tal vez esto no sea muy buena idea. Esa brisa que viene del océano. Brrr" - fingió temblar -. "No quisiera que te resfriases."

"No te preocupes por mí. Tengo sangre vikinga en las venas."

Hizo ademán de seguir quitándose el suéter. - "No" - exclamó Serena -. "Errr... esto... la luz no es la ideal. Podríamos hacerlo en otro momento. Mañana, quizás."

"No, no podemos. Ya has oído lo que ha dicho Diamante. Tienes que enviarle las fotos mañana o perderás tu oportunidad" - Seiya le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

Como ella seguía impidiéndole quitarse el suéter, se quito el cinturon de cuero.

Serena insistió. - "Es que no quiero que hagas nada que... te haga sentirte incómodo."

"¿Quién se siente incómodo? Me da la impresión de que eres tú quien tiene más problemas con esto, Mina."

"Qué va. Es sólo que..." - Serena se estrujó el cerebro, buscando otra excusa - "No puedo fotografiarte así."

"¿Cómo?"

"Estás demasiado rígido."

"¿Demasiado qué?" - inquirió él incrédulamente. Los ojos de Serena descendieron fugazmente hacia la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

"Oh, no... no quería decir... solamente me refería a que estás demasiado tenso."

"No me pasa nada. Bueno, ¿vas a hacer esas condenadas fotografías de una vez, sí o no?"

"¡Muy bien!" - dijo ella bruscamente, sintiendo que su propia tensión dejaba paso al enojo. Si tantas ganas tenía de exhibirse en cueros, ¿quién era ella para impedírselo? Aquello no iba a alterarla. Al fin y al cabo, no era ninguna adolescente tonta y vergonzosa.

En cuanto a fotografiarlo, Serena había conseguido arreglárselas en peores situaciones a lo largo de los últimos días. Sin embargo, no logró recordar ninguna mientras abría la bolsa de las cámaras de Mina un momento después. Había tres cámaras, y Serena estaba convencida de que ninguna de ellas era una Instamatic.

Sacó la más pequeña y de aspecto más inofensivo de su estuche. Le dio vueltas en las manos con tanta prevención como si fuera un objeto venido del planeta Marte. El resto del equipo le resultaba sencillamente impresionante: una especie de medidor, más lentes y un paquetito de papel de aluminio...

¿Qué demonios sería aquello? Llena de curiosidad, Serena lo sacó para examinado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el paquetito en cuestión no tenía nada que ver con la fotografía, se puso colorada y volvió a meterlo en la bolsa antes de que Seiya lo viera.

El hallazgo del preservativo no hizo sino contribuir al azoramiento de Serena. Decidió no hurgar más en la bolsa. ¿Quién sabía lo que Mina podía tener allí metido? Además, intentar cargar la cámara no haría sino contribuir a delatarla aún más.

Tenía que haber una forma de fingir que estaba tomando fotos realmente. ¿Dónde estaba el botoncito que hacía clic? Todas las cámaras tenían un botoncito, ¿no? Mientras Serena lo buscaba, una gaviota pasó volando por encima y emitió su extraño graznido, que le sonó a una risa burlona.

"¿Quién te ha preguntado nada?" - masculló Serena.

"¿Qué?" - preguntó Seiya.

"Nada, yo..." - al alzar la mirada, se quedó sin habla.

Seiya se había quitado el suéter.

La luz de última hora de la tarde bañaba su piel bronceada, los músculos sinuosos de sus hombros, la suave fuerza de sus brazos y su pecho. El calor acudió a las mejillas de Serena.

Con el sol brillando tras él como una bola de fuego y el viento agitando su cabello, había algo de primitivo en su imagen.

Y la respuesta de Serena fue igualmente primitiva... Sintió que el deseo se despertaba en ella con una fuerza tan intemporal como el ritmo del mar. Humedeciéndose los labios, tragó saliva con fuerza. Recordó que le había preguntado en una ocasión a Mina cómo lograba fotografiar desnudos a los hombres sin sonrojarse.

"No es más que un trabajo" - le había dicho su hermana, encogiéndose de hombros - "No tienes más que mantenerte distante e impersonal..."

Pero las reacciones de Serena ante Seiya Kou no habían sido nunca impersonales. Ni en el primer momento. No se dio cuenta de que estaba comiéndoselo con los ojos hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, llenas de deseo. Las manos de Seiya descendieron lentamente hasta el botón de sus vaqueros. Serena se quedó mirando fijamente su estómago plano, la mata de vello rubio que desaparecía por dentro de la cintura del pantalón.

"Quizás deberíamos comenzar antes por algunas fotos de cintura para arriba" - sugirió ella.

"Muy bien" - la voz de Seiya sonaba un poco más ronca -. "¿Dónde me pongo?"

"Ahí mismo está bien."

Buscó refugio detrás de la cámara, tratando de encontrar distancia a través de la lente. Dando vueltas alrededor de Seiya, jugueteó con los diversos dispositivos, girando aquello, apretando lo de más allá, tratando de parecer que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿No quieres que haga nada?" - preguntó Seiya.

"Bueno, yo..."- Serena enfocó por un momento sus fuertes manos. Recordó las sensaciones que le habían producido cuando Seiya la había besado, al internarse en su pelo, al acariciarle la espalda, al cubrir su pecho..."

"N-no" - gimió -. "Actúa con naturalidad."

No estaría mal que al menos uno de ellos lo consiguiera.

"¿No quieres que me quite el resto de la ropa?"- Ella no pudo responder.

Se sentía como una mirona descarada mientras contemplaba cómo las manos de Seiya descendían hacia el cierre de su pantalón y abrían el primer botón de su bragueta. Cuando descendieron al siguiente, Serena se estremeció y consiguió apartar la mirada. Le dio la espalda, fingiendo estar totalmente concentrada en algún aspecto de la cámara. La playa parecía estar tan tensa y silenciosa como ella. Sólo el interminable rumor de las olas al romper y los graznidos de las gaviotas quebraban el silencio.

Notó que Seiya se acercaba a ella por detrás. Se puso rígida, imaginando casi que podía sentir el calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo semidesnudo. Le llegó su voz, rasposa y baja, muy cerca de su oído. Pudo sentir su aliento cálido en la nuca.

"Ya que voy a tomarme la molestia de desnudarme, Mina, tengo una sugerencia que hacerte."

"¿S-sí?" - balbuceó ella, como si las rodillas estuvieran a punto de fallarle.

"Tal vez deberías quitarle la tapa al objetivo."

La sugerencia era tan diferente de lo que ella había esperado que tardó un momento en que su mente la registrara.

"¿La tapa del objetivo?" - repitió estúpidamente.

Al bajar la mirada, pasó por la humillación de ver el negro plástico que cubría aún la lente de la cámara. Su mirada se alzó involuntariamente otra vez hacia Seiya.

No se había quitado los vaqueros, después de todo. No sabía si se sentía más aliviada o más decepcionada. El caso fue que se le escapó la cámara de las manos, yendo a parar a la arena.

"Oh, maldita sea" - dijo, agachándose a recogerla y dándose cuenta de cómo le temblaban las manos. - "No suelo ser tan torpe. No sé qué es lo que me pasa."

"Oh, yo creo que sí lo sé." - Serena le lanzó una mirada inquieta.- "Sólo hay un problema con usted, señorita Mina Tsukino" - sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lenta - "Es usted un absoluto y completo fraude."

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

_Estoy muy contenta!! me dejaron muchos reviews!!_

_Estoy re feliz!_

_Yo quiero ser Serena!! Quiero que Seiya pose desnudo para mi jejeje. ¿A quien no? XD_

_Gracias a todas!_

_**veronick**_: _Como veras... las cosas se ponen cada vez mas candentes jejeje. Esto recien empieza! Jajaja_

_**sol .kaori**: Hola! creo que para que no desaparezca tu nombre, tengo que separlos del punto, no se por que. Queria preguntarte sobre el concurso de los premios! Pero, aunque no lo creas, no pude instalar el equipo de internet a mi compu. Me siento una inutil. Yo me equivoque de canal y en lugar de mirar Utilisima, mire inutilisima jajaja._

_**Kinsei-Hime**: Mina me hace acordar mucho a mi prima! Siempre termino haciendo lo que ella quiere jajaja. Seiya ya sabe como poner nerviosa a Serena! Yo queiero ser Serena por un dia!_

_**INDO KOU**: No te preocupes que Seiya ya esta por enterarse de la verdad! Estoy en un 50% segura que el capitulo que viene te va a gustar! jejeje XD_

_**KuMiKo Kou**: Jaajaja, veo que no soy la uniaca pervertida a la que le gustan los lemmons jajaja. NO ESTAMOS SOLAS! Jejeje, eso descubrilo en el siguiente capitulo! XD_

_**emi-87** ¡Bienvenida! Espero que te guste este capitulo! No te pierdas el que sigue!_

_**drixx**: Si te gusto el capitulo de la piscina... este te va encantar y el siguiente ni hablar jajaja...TE DEJO CON LA PICA! XD_

_**MISS-ODANGO** (x6) XD ¡Gracias! Si! "costa espranza" es por verano del 98! Amo a Tomas Fonzi y Alejo Ortiz (aunque hoy en dia esta pelado) XD_

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**: Espero que te guste el capitulo!_

_**chikita22bkou** Tenia tiempo sin tener noticias tuyas jejeje BzO!_

_**Erill Cullen** ¡En el siguiente capitulo Serena va a intentar hablar con Seiya para explicarle la verdad!!_

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

_**Lucyana Li Kou**  
_


	8. Rosa Fosforecente

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

**Adaptación**** de la novela "Black lace and Linen" de Susan Carroll.**

_**"Encaje negro"  
**_

**_Capítulo XVIII_**

A Serena se le paralizó el corazón.

"No eres lo que pretendes ser, Mina Tsukino."

_Mina_. Serena sintió que su momentánea esperanza caía por tierra. Estaba más atrapada que nunca en aquella delirante mascarada.

Seiya la tomó de la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos, como si quisiera penetrar en las profundidades de su alma. - "Por mucho que hables de la desnudez y el sexo, creo que mantienes los mismos valores anticuados que yo. Tienes tan pocas ganas de hacer esas fotografías de desnudo para esa ridícula revista como yo de posar para ellas."

"O sea que sólo estabas poniéndome a prueba" - lo acusó Serena -. "No tenías ninguna intención de llegar hasta el final."

"Supongo que lo habría hecho si tú lo hubieras deseado realmente."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque la idea de que puedas estar dando vueltas por la playa alrededor de algún otro hombre desnudo me saca bastante de quicio" - sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa pesarosa -. "Y, sí, tal vez estaba poniéndote a prueba. Me has tenido desconcertado desde el primer momento que te conocí. Es casi como si fueras dos mujeres diferentes."

Serena miró el reloj de reojo. Las cinco. ¿Qué diferencia podían suponer cuatro horas para Mina? Promesa o no promesa, Serena no podía aguantar por más tiempo aquello.

Haciendo acopio de coraje, dijo - "Seiya, hay algo que tengo que explicarte..."

Pero él posó un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándola. - "No tienes que explicarme nada. Lo entiendo."

"¿L-lo entiendes?"

"Por la razón que sea, crees que tienes que presentar esta fachada de mujer sexy, dura y moderna. Pero no hace falta. Ya eres lo bastante vibrante y deseable sin necesidad de ninguna simulación."

¿Serena Tsukino vibrante y deseable? Oh, Dios, si él supiera... Serena sintió que algo moría dentro de ella mientras Seiya proseguía tiernamente- "Básicamente, creo que eres una mujer demasiado honesta para estos juegos."

¿Demasiado honesta? Serena tragó saliva. La confesión que estaba tratando de hacer se le atenazó en la garganta como una bola de fuego.

"Y no necesitas ayudar a un hombre como Diamante. Si tienes tanto talento como pienso que tienes, puedes salir adelante por tu cuenta. Tienes que tener cuidado con él, Mina. Nunca le hace ningún favor a nadie si no es a cambio de un precio muy alto."

"Ya te dije, Seiya" - Serena consiguió encontrar la voz al fin - "que no ha habido nunca nada entre Diamante y yo. Y nunca lo habrá."

"Bien. Tú no eres el tipo de mujer para Diamante."- El corazón le latió locamente cuando Seiya deslizó las manos en torno a su cintura.

"¿Entonces qué tipo de mujer crees que soy?" – le preguntó tristemente.

"Mía."

La atrajo contra su pecho desnudo. Ella pudo sentir su calor incluso a través del algodón de su blusa. Seiya enredó las manos en su pelo, mientras su boca se posaba sobre la de ella, reclamándola en un beso dulce y posesivo. Serena se fundió contra él, y sus labios se abrieron bajo el asalto de su lengua, invitándole a la posesión.

Seiya contuvo la creciente pasión de aquel beso para dulcificarlo, para degustar sus labios, su barbilla, sus párpados, su pelo. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, apoyó la frente en su coronilla. - "Mina" - murmuró - "Quiero hacerte el amor. Nunca he deseado nada con tanta fuerza en toda mi vida."

No. No era a ella a quien deseaba. Seiya ni siquiera sabía su nombre. ¿Pero acaso importaba?, se preguntó Serena anhelantemente.

Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, se apretó más contra él, mientras se oía a sí misma decir - "Yo también te deseo, Seiya."

Lo besó, deslizando la lengua por sus labios, a la vez escandalizada y encantada de su propio atrevimiento. Seiya se estremeció y le devolvió el beso con febril intensidad. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Serena hasta posarse sobre sus glúteos. La apretó contra su ingle para que pudiera sentir la magnitud de su deseo.

Serena sintió que la necesidad alcanzaba en ella límites desconocidos. Arqueó el cuello cuando lo labios de Seiya descendieron a acariciar la columna de su garganta. Él deslizó las manos por debajo de su blusa. Serena se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus ásperas palmas contra la piel desnuda, sus dedos ascendiendo hacia la curva de su sujetador.

Sintió que los pechos se le hinchaban de anticipación. Pero, para su asombro y decepción, Seiya se detuvo a medio camino. Gruñendo, se apartó de ella. - "Oh, Dios, Mina" - dijo, jadeante - "No podemos. Aquí no. Ahora no. No... no tengo nada para protegerte."

¿Protegerla de qué? Le costó un momento a Serena entender lo que quería decir. Protección. ¿Cuántos hombres aparte de Seiya serían tan galantes como para detenerse a pensar en algo así en mitad de la pasión? Pensó en volver a arrojarse al refugio de los brazos, de Seiya, e intentar que Seiya superara sus escrúpulos, cuando de pronto recordó algo.

"Espera un momento" - dijo, apartándose de él. Sintiendo que su deseo hacia ella ardía en su ingle como una llama, Seiya inhaló profundamente. Contempló sus movimientos, y se quedó desconcertado cuando la vio sacar algo de la bolsa de las cámaras, y luego regresar junto a él, con expresión de delicioso azoramiento.

"No quiero que pienses que... pero da la casualidad de que..." - extendió la mano y la abrió lentamente - "Toma."

Los ojos de Seiya se dilataron de asombro cuando vio lo que tenía en la palma. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lenta e incrédula.

"Bueno, desde luego, has venido preparada."

"No, no es eso. No quiero que pienses que he planeado esto... "- dijo ella, claramente alterada por su tono zumbón- "que suelo ir con este tipo de cosas con todo el mundo a quién fotografío."

"No lo creo. De la misma forma que yo no me ofrezco para desnudarme delante de cualquiera que aparezca por la playa..."

"Pero sé que piensas que tengo por costumbre... "

Él la silenció poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. - "En este momento no pienso nada, excepto lo hermosa que eres. No son necesarias explicaciones ni excusas entre nosotros, Mina. Ni sobre tu pasado. Ni sobre el mío."

Y tomó el paquetito de su palma solemnemente, como si fuera un don que ella le ofreciera. Se lo metió en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, luego se acercó la mano de Serena dulcemente a los labios antes de conducirla a la tienda de lona.

Se estaba fresco y a la sombra dentro de la estructura. El pesado lienzo parecía excluir el mundo exterior... incluso el rumor del océano. Seiya extendió una manta y Serena se sentó, abrazándose las rodillas. Mientras Seiya se sentaba a su lado, ella paseó la mirada por el interior de la tienda, cuyas paredes se agitaban levemente bajo la fuerza del viento. Sonrió

"Esto parece aquella película muda de Rodolfo Valentino, El Jeque. Casi me siento como la heroína raptada por el beduino."

"Soy hay una diferencia esencial" - le apartó un mechón de la cara a Serena - "Yo nunca tomaría a una mujer por la fuerza."

"Ya lo sé, Seiya. Creo que no he conocido nunca a un hombre más gentil que tú."

Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó la mente de Seiya sin que pudiera evitarlo. ¿A cuántos hombres habría conocido ella? No era importante. Lo único que importaba era que estaba con él allí en aquel momento.

Acariciando el extremo de su trenza, comenzó a desenredársela hasta que el pelo le cayó en torno a la espalda en una cascada de color rubio y destellos dorados. De pronto le pareció tímida, incluso nerviosa.

Y aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, Seiya también se sentía un poco nervioso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había arriesgado a hacer el ridículo por ninguna mujer, y menos por una como Mina, con su reputación de usar a los hombres y luego librarse de ellos.

Había estado dispuesto a desconfiar de ella y de la poderosa atracción que despertaba en él. Pero, por una vez, no podía luchar contra sus instintos ni su intuición: se había arriesgado a ver más allá de las páginas de los periódicos sensacionalistas y fijarse en la mujer que había descubierto aquellos días, cálida, abierta y compasiva.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia Seiya, con sus ojos grandes, luminosos, y los labios entreabiertos en una invitación. Si aquello le parecía una locura, pensó Seiya mientras se agachaba a besarla, tal vez era porque llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando ser sensato. Ella alzó las manos tímidamente hacia los hombros de Seiya, y luego las hizo descender para explorar la extensión de su pecho. Aquella suave caricia lo excitó más que si hubiera paseado atrevidamente las manos por todo su cuerpo.

A Seiya se le aceleró la respiración, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener su creciente deseo. Comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa, obligándose a hacerlo lentamente. Había esperado aquel momento durante demasiado tiempo para desperdiciarlo ahora en un instante de fogosidad.

El tejido de la blusa se abrió y él lo hizo deslizarse por sus hombros abajo, revelando su piel pálida y tersa como el marfil, sus clavículas tan frágiles, y el pulso que latía en la base de su garganta. Luego, la mirada de Seiya descendió hacia su sujetador...

Era absurdo, pero Serena sintió ganas de taparse. Si al menos se hubiera puesto alguna de las atrevidas prendas que había comprado aquella mañana. Su sencillo sujetador de algodón blanco no debía ofrecer una imagen muy seductora.

Mientras Seiya tiraba de ella para que se tumbara a su lado, Serena deseó tener la décima parte de la experiencia en hombres de su hermana.

"Oh, Seiya" - murmuró -. "Es... espero no decepcionarte."

"Qué curioso" - él le ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado -. "Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Y deseo tanto hacer que esto sea maravilloso para ti, Mina..."

La dejó anonadada que él fuera capaz de hacer una confesión así, un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo y orgulloso como Seiya. El que pudiera albergar dudas respecto a sí mismo, el que estuviera tan ansioso por complacerla hizo que se le pusiera un nudo en la garganta.

Aquel hombre era siempre tan... tan condenadamente honesto.

¿Y qué le estaba ofreciendo ella a cambio? Mentiras. Fingimientos. ¿Cómo podía dejar que le hiciera el amor cuando lo estaba engañando de aquella manera? Pero, por otra parte, ¿cómo podía soportar detenerlo?, pensó cuando Seiya la besó otra vez.

No pudo contener un suspiro de placer cuando los dedos de Seiya se deslizaron por sus costillas.

"Oh, Seiya" - murmuró ella - "Hay... hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí. Pienso..."

"Shhh. Los dos pensamos demasiado. Dejemos que la naturaleza siga su curso."

"Pero... ¡oh!"- Boqueó cuando él le soltó el cierre del sujetador y le arrancó impacientemente la prenda. La sostuvo lo bastante cerca de su cuerpo como para que las puntas de sus pechos apenas rozaran el vello de su torso, un tormento tan exquisito como su beso. Luego, le mordisqueó juguetonamente el labio inferior.

Los últimos escrúpulos de Serena se desvanecieron cuando Seiya deslizó la mano entre ellos. ¿Cómo podía esperarse que una mujer conservara la cordura cuando Seiya le estaba acariciando un pecho de aquella forma con su mano grande y suave? La sensación pesada y cálida que sentía en su interior se convirtió en rabioso deseo. Enterró las manos en el pelo de Seiya, y no sintió vergüenza alguna cuando él comenzó a bajarle los vaqueros, sino mera impaciencia y anticipación.

Seiya se retiró un poco para devorar con la mirada su desnudez. Se preguntó cómo podía una mujer parecer al mismo tiempo tan frágil y tan seductora. - "Mina" - susurró - "Imagino que habrás oído esto muchas veces, pero eres muy hermosa."

Sus ojos reflejaron incredulidad y gratitud. -" Gracias" - dijo ella.

Había un anhelo en su voz que afectó extrañamente a Seiya. Y se le ocurrió pensar que Mina Tsukino podía hacer mucho más que excitar a su cuerpo. Era capaz de conmoverlo hasta el corazón.

Arrodillándose, Seiya comenzó a despojarse del resto de su ropa con gestos impacientes. Serena lo contempló con los ojos entrecerrados, pero aquella vez no apartó la vista. Era todo fuerza, todo músculo delgado y fuerte, desvergonzadamente, gloriosamente masculino. Mina había tenido razón. El cuerpo de un hombre podía ser algo magnífico.

Debió emitir un murmullo de satisfacción, porque Seiya sonrió irónicamente. - "¿Sientes ahora no haber hecho esas fotos?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. - "No, soy demasiado egoísta para compartirte con nadie."- Serena experimentó un anhelo tan grande que se quedó anonadada, un deseo de tocar, de conocer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero cuando alargó hacia él una mano, le sorprendió que Seiya no acudiera inmediatamente de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Oyó el rasguido del envoltorio y vio que una expresión peculiar se apoderaba del rostro de Seiya.

La miró. - "¿Fosforescente?"- Serena lanzó una mirada y se quedó conmocionada. Rosa fosforescente, para ser precisos. Sólo Mina podía tener algo así, pensó Serena. Pero en lugar de gemir, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener una risita.

"Hay que vivir peligrosamente, señor Kou" - murmuró ella.

Él se dejó caer de espaldas a su lado, y Serena oyó el fragor de la risa que surgía de su pecho. Era como una de aquellas bromas tontas que sólo quienes son amantes desde hace mucho tiempo suelen compartir.

Era gracioso que tuviera que ser de aquella forma. No conocía a Seiya más que desde hacía unos pocos días. ¿Cómo podía ser que tuviera la sensación de conocerle de siempre, que su amor le pareciera algo tan nuevo como el primer beso robado, tan intemporalmente familiar como si hubiera pasado una eternidad en sus brazos?

Mientras Seiya la atraía de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, la risa se desvaneció, sustituida por el más crudo deseo. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre ella, acariciándola, explorándola, liberándola.

Serena respondió tocándolo, adaptando su cuerpo al suyo, agitándose debajo de él, haciendo, sintiendo cosas de las que nunca se había creído capaz. A duras penas se reconocía en la amante que gemía y se retorcía con tal abandono entre los brazos de Seiya.

Cuando sintió apretarse su dureza contra ella, se abrió inmediatamente, ávidamente. Seiya se introdujo lentamente en ella, llenándola poco a poco, iniciando movimientos rítmicos. Muy lentamente.

Serena vio el sonrojo de la pasión en su rostro, sintió la tensión en los músculos de su espalda, en sus glúteos mientras trataba de contenerse para no precipitar el final. Lo sintió reprimirse en favor de ella. Serena se sintió poseída por un salvaje abandono como nunca antes lo había conocido y deseó explorar los límites de su poder femenino; deseó arrastrar a Seiya más allá de su capacidad de control.

Como si fuera el oleaje, alzó las caderas sinuosamente, iniciando un movimiento rítmico y salvaje, urgiéndolo a ir más rápido y más fuerte. Vio oscurecerse y enturbiarse sus ojos. Cuando un gruñido ronco surgió de su garganta, Serena sintió la emoción del triunfo.

El rumor distante y suave del océano, la textura rugosa de la manta bajo su cuerpo, las paredes agitadas por el viento de la tienda se mezclaron en una sola sensación, hasta desvanecerse. Ya no quedaba en el mundo más que Seiya, la sensación de su cuerpo duro, la primitiva unión de sus cuerpos, el fogoso aliento con que susurraba en su oído.

Habían hecho el amor...

"Ha sido maravilloso" - murmuró ella, dejando escapar el aliento - "Gracias."

"De nada" - una risa profunda retumbó en el pecho de Seiya - "El placer ha sido mía, señora" - dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Dándose la vuelta, él la apartó de su pecho para dejarla tumbarse a su lado. Le apartó el pelo del rostro y la miró con tierno regocijo. - "Dime una cosa" - dijo - "¿Eres siempre tan educada en la cama?"

"No estamos en la cama" - le recordó ella, acariciándole suavemente el pecho con las yemas de los dedos -. "Estamos en una tienda, perdidos en algún desierto lejano."

Si al menos fuera lejano de verdad. Serena suspiró, consciente de que los minutos que faltaban hasta el regreso de Mina iban disminuyendo indefectiblemente. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser consciente de ellos?, pensó Serena, dándose cuenta con cierta consternación de que había hecho el amor con Seiya con el reloj puesto.

Seiya pareció darse cuenta de su mirada de soslayo hacia el reloj, porque enarcó una ceja, mirándola

"¿Tienes alguna cita inminente, señorita Tsukino?" - le preguntó - "¿Tal vez para solucionar algún asunto de camellos con un hombre?"

"Ehh... ah, no."- Serena se arrancó el reloj y lo arrojó al montón de ropa. Miedos, dudas, sentimientos de culpa la cercaron, pero Serena les cerró el paso firmemente. Entre los brazos de Seiya, estaba dispuesta a aferrarse a la deliciosa sensación de después de hacer el amor, a gozar de aquella felicidad todo el tiempo que pudiera antes de que la cruda realidad se inmiscuyese otra vez.

Los dedos de Seiya se deslizaron por su cintura, su cadera, la curva de su muslo, disfrutando evidentemente de sus femeninas formas. A su vez, ella exploró los duros contornos de su delgado rostro, su poderosa mandíbula, las pesadas líneas de su frente, la curva sensual de su boca...

Los labios de Seiya se torcieron en una sonrisa. - "Te has quedado muy callada de pronto. ¿Tienes remordimientos?" - susurró.

Serena sacudió la cabeza para tranquilizarlo. Al menos, no tenía remordimientos respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. Su pesar iba mucho más lejos... hasta el primer momento en que había accedido al juego de Mina.

Forzó una sonrisa y trató de alegrar el tono de voz - "La verdad es que he estado haciendo serias consideraciones. Sobre si estarías mejor como jeque o como pirata. Sigo siendo partidaria del pirata" - le cogió la barbilla y pasó el pulgar por la línea que atravesaba su piel bronceada -. "Incluso tienes la cicatriz. Probablemente, conseguida en dura pelea con un enemigo bucanero."

Él le tomó la mano y se la besó en el centro de la palma.

"De hecho, la cicatriz es de un accidente."

"¿Un accidente?" - dijo ella zumbonamente -"¿No habrá sido en el cochecito de James Bond de tu madre, no?"

"No, un accidente de avión."

"Dios mío, está claro que has nacido bajo una buena estrella. No todo el mundo puede jactarse de haber sobrevivido a un accidente de avión."

Algo pareció apagarse en los ojos de Seiya. -" Sí, lo sé."

Serena se maldijo a sí misma. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Su hermano había muerto en un accidente de avión. La horrorizada constatación se abrió paso en su mente.

"Oh, Seiya, estabas con Taiki cuando... cuando él..."

"¿Cuando se mató? Sí, lo estaba" - dijo escuetamente Seiya.

"L-lo siento. No lo sabía."

"¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? No es algo de lo que me guste hablar "- al cabo de una pausa, añadió - "Pero no me importaría contártelo a ti."

Había compartido con ella los placeres de hacer el amor y ahora estaba dispuesto a compartir su más privado dolor. Había llegado a confiar en ella hasta aquel punto y Serena sabía que, con un hombre como Seiya, la confianza no era algo fácil. Tenía que haberse sentido halagada, conmovida. Y así era. Pero tampoco se había sentido más abyecta nunca en su vida. Los brazos de Seiya se tensaron en torno a ella mientras le explicaba - "A Taiki le volvía loco todo lo que tuviera motor. Se había sacado el título de piloto y estaba pensando en ampliar el negocio naviero a hidroaviones. Tenía un nuevo modelo que quería probar y me preguntó si quería ir con él."

Seiya dejó escapar una especie de risa triste. - "Diablos, nunca me había gustado mucho volar, pero me habría montado en un cohete a la luna si Taiki hubiera sido el comandante. Era un buen piloto. Era bueno en todo. Aún no sé qué fue lo que pasó. Estaba tomándome el pelo, preguntándome si quería una bolsa para el mareo y un minuto más tarde estaba lanzando maldiciones contra el panel de control. Caímos en picado hacia la costa."

Seiya cerró los ojos un momento antes de continuar. - "Hicimos un aterrizaje forzoso en una franja vacía de playa, a unos seis kilómetros de aquí. No sé cómo, yo salí con una pierna y algunas costillas rotas y esto" - Seiya se rascó la cicatriz de la barbilla y tragó saliva -. "Pero Taiki... ni siquiera llegó al hospital."

Serena sintió que se le atenazaba la garganta. Envolvió con los brazos el cuello de Seiya, deseando ofrecerle alguna gran palabra de sabiduría y consuelo. Pero lo único que pudo decir fue - "Oh, Seiya. Lo siento."

Ella sintió cómo se encogía de hombros. - "Fue una de esas cosas terribles que suceden. Quiero decir, uno de esos giros absurdos del destino. ¿Por qué tenía que sobrevivir yo y no Taiki? Padre de dos hijos, la fuerza impulsora del negocio familiar, tan importante para tanta gente..."

"Igual que tú" - dijo Serena.

Pero Seiya sacudió la cabeza. - "Una parte de mí sabe que no es lógico. El accidente, desde luego, no fue culpa mía. Pero hay otra parte de mí que no puede evitar sentirse... culpable."

Serena se apoyó en un codo, y le acarició la atribulada frente a Seiya. - "Estoy segura de que Taiki no lo habría querido nunca. Taiki habría estado agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por sus hijos, por su negocio" - titubeó antes de añadir suavemente - "Pero, Seiya, no creo que él hubiera esperado que vivieses el resto de su vida por él."

Seiya frunció el ceño, y Serena temió haber hablado demasiado. Pero luego él suspiró y dijo lentamente - "Tienes razón, pero la verdad es que no me ha importado mucho mi propia vida. Hasta hace poco."

"¿Quieres decir hasta que empezaste a interesarte otra vez en la arquitectura, hasta que empezaste a intentar salvar la vieja mansión?"

"No" - dijo él con voz ronca -. "Me refería a hasta que te conocí a ti."

La expresión de sus ojos era tan seria, tan tierna, que Serena sintió que el corazón se le dilataba con un dolor casi insoportable. Sus emociones ante tal confesión fueron una mezcla agridulce.

Emitiendo un gemido bajo, Serena se apartó rodando de él y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

"¿Mina?" - Serena percibió la nota de ansiedad en su voz y la mano cálida que posó suavemente sobre su hombro - "¿He dicho algo malo?"

No, no era lo que había dicho él. Era lo que no había dicho ella.

"Seiya, no sabes... no entiendes. No merezco..." - Serena se atragantó, y una ardiente lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Fue incapaz de continuar.

"Sí, sí que lo mereces" - insistió él - "Mina, no puedes hacerte idea de lo que ha sido para mí pasar estos días contigo. Me siento un hombre diferente. Apenas nos conocemos, y sin embargo, cuando estoy contigo, me parece que llevo toda la vida. Me siento..."

"Oh, Seiya. ¡No, por favor!" - gritó.

¿Por qué no le clavaba simplemente un puñal a ella en el corazón y acababa con todo? Se había pasado la vida entera esperando que alguien como Seiya le dijera algo así, lo maravillosa y lo especial que era para él, y ahora no podía dejarle seguir. No, mientras siguiera engañándolo de aquella manera.

Notó su desconcierto y su dolor. Pero antes de que pudiera tragarse las lágrimas y encontrar de nuevo su voz, él dejó escapar una risa poco firme.

"Perdóname, Mina. No pretendía alarmarte poniéndome tan serio así de pronto..."

"No, Seiya. Es... es todo culpa mía. Yo..."

"No seas ridícula" - dijo él, tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos a pesar de sus débiles intentos por resistirse. - "No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Era yo quien estaba precipitando las cosas y no tenemos por qué hacerlo" - posó los labios sobre su pelo, su frente y le borró a besos los restos de lágrimas -. "Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a conocernos mejor."

No, no lo tenían. Serena contuvo un profundo temblor y enterró el rostro en el fuerte hombro de Seiya. Incluso por encima del rumor del mar, del retumbar de su propio corazón, creyó oír el despiadado tictac de su reloj.

Las doce horas de Mina habían llegado casi a su fin.

Igual que las suyas.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_Se que no tengo excusa por haber tardado tantos dias. Pero no fue mi culpa! Mi hermano no pago la factura y obviamente cortaron internet. Hace unos dias mi mamucha habia encargado Speedy por correo, asi yo podia tener internet en mi compu. La cosa fue que cuando llego, lo abri, lei el manual a prueba de idiotas que venia incluido y lo instale. Pero no andubo y no solo eso... casi se me quema un telefono porque me habia quedado sin tono. Pero la odisea no termino ahi, resulta que el modem que enviaron jamas anduvo y yo me estaba volviendo loca para que funcionara. _

_¡Maldita tecnologia!_

_Bueno... lamentablemente no termina ahi. Despues de hacer muchos reclamos y de escuchar todo tipo de excusas y soluciones diferentes, un dia llamo mi mamà. Y se metieron con lo mas preciado que hay para un hijo. Se quisieron levantar a mi vieja y no hay perdon para eso. Asi que llame a la compañia de Speedy no muy contenta y le dije un par de cosas acerca de lo mucho que dejaban desear y despues de un par de insultos y quejas lo di de baja._

_Asi que me quede sin el pan y sin la torta._

_Sin internet en mi compu ni en la de mi hermano._

_Pero eso mas o menos se soluciono, mi hermano pago la factura._

_En fin, les dejo este capitulo._

_Tengo malas noticias para ustedes y buenas para mi jeje. Me voy de vacaciones un par de dias. Mas o menos vuelvo el 30 de Enero asi que tardara un poquito mas en concluir esta historia. Pero no la voy a abandonar. Ya esta casi lista!_

_Les mando un beso enorme a todas!_

_Las voy a extrañar mucho!_

_Dos semanas sin internet... voy a morir!_

_Buaaa_

_**Lucyana Li Kou!**_


	9. Tarde

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

**Adaptación de la novela "Black lace and Linen" de Susan Carroll.**

_**ENCAJE NEGRO**_

_**Capítulo IX**_

No podía decírselo.

Seiya le había vuelto a hacer el amor. Luego, se habían vestido y habían estado sentados en la playa, viendo ponerse el sol y salir la luna, que había vertido su luz temblorosa sobre el tranquilo océano.

Y Serena aún no había encontrado palabras para decirle a Seiya la verdad.

Mientras emprendían el lento regreso a la casa, Seiya le pasó suavemente el brazo por los hombros. Serena experimentó una sensación de pánico creciente. No podía engañarse por más tiempo. Su prolongado silencio ya no tenía nada que ver con la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana. Había tenido docenas de ocasiones razonables aquella tarde para haberse confesado a Seiya sin causarle a Mina perjuicio alguno.

Pero Serena no había aprovechado ninguna de ellas. La pura verdad era que estaba asustada, temerosa de la reacción de Seiya.

Pero, Serena sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápido. Seiya y ella habían llegado prácticamente a la casa de la playa y se podía ver una luz en la planta de arriba. Podía tratarse de la madre de Seiya, que había vuelto de su partido de golf.

Pero eran más de las nueve y podían ser también Mina y Yaten. Un Yaten que ya sabía la verdad, a instancias de la propia Serena.

"Seiya..."

"¿Sí?"

Serena se estremeció y él debió pensar que tenía frío, porque apretó suavemente el brazo que mantenía en torno a sus hombros. La textura aterciopelada de la palma de su mano sobre su piel resultaba cálida y tranquilizadora. La luz que emanaba de la casa iluminaba los contornos duros y cincelados de su rostro, y sus ojos azules reflejaban el mismo brillo fogoso de las estrellas que

cubrían el cielo.

Serena se humedeció los labios. Pero no podía soltar una confesión así de una manera brusca. Tenía que haber alguna forma de suavizarla. Su mente trabajó febrilmente hasta que finalmente soltó - "¿Has leído cuentos de hadas alguna vez?"

"¿Qué?" - Seiya se la quedó mirando como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído bien.

"Ya sabes, cuentos de hadas. Cenicienta y eso."

"Supongo que me resulta familiar la historia."

"¿Recuerdas la parte en que el Príncipe encuentra a la Cenicienta a través de la zapatilla de cristal?"

"S-ssí" - dijo Seiya lentamente. Parecía desconcertado por la conversación, pero dispuesto a complacerla.

"Y todo salió bien porque el Príncipe la amaba. Pero podía haberse enfadado con Cenicienta, ¿verdad?"

"No sé. ¿Sí?"

"¡Sí que podía!" - dijo Serena, cada vez más nerviosa porque tenía la sensación de que Seiya no la estaba siguiendo en absoluto - "Y habría tenido todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse. Al fin y al cabo, había pensado que Cenicienta era una princesa esplendorosa y sexy, y había descubierto que no era más que... una especie de sumisa mujer de la limpieza."

Seiya se rió. - "Es sólo un cuento, Mina. Nunca pensé que pudieran tener tanto trasfondo, pero como ya te he dicho, tampoco es que haya leído muchos."Le dio un beso en la nariz.- "¿Sabes una cosa?" - Murmuró -" Creo que estás empezando marearte un poco por falta de comida. Me he dado cuenta de que nos hemos saltado la cena, y yo me muero de hambre."

Tiró de ella hacia la casa y, aunque Serena trató de resistirse, comenzó a abrir el pestillo de la puerta corrediza de cristal.

"¡Seiya, espera! Esto es realmente importante." Él se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro.

Serena se mordió el labio y lo intentó de nuevo -" ¿Has leído alguna vez El príncipe y el mendigo, de Mark Twain?"

Ante la expresión de perplejidad de Seiya, ella dijo apresuradamente - "Ya sabes, la novela sobre dos chicos que se suplantan mutuamente."

Seiya la miró recelosamente, como si estuviera empezando a dudar de su cordura. - "No, no creo que me resulte muy familiar esa historia tampoco."

"¿Pero qué demonios leías cuando eras pequeño?" - inquirió Serena, desgarrada entre el desconsuelo y la exasperación.

"El Architectural Digest" - Seiya corrió la puerta de cristal y se detuvo en el umbral, mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía - "Tengo la extraña sensación de que estás intentando decirme algo, Mina. ¿Podrías ser más directa? Creo que suele ser lo que mejor funciona, en general."

Ella también lo pensaba. En circunstancias normales. Pero aquellas estaban lejos de serio. Mientras Seiya entraba en la casa, con la mano extendida hacia el interruptor de la luz, Serena respiró hondo. Parpadeando contra la súbita inundación de luz, dijo de un tirón

"El caso es que no soy Mina. Soy Serena. "

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Mil diablos!"

Serena se encogió. Había temido que Seiya no se lo tomara bien, pero no había esperado una respuesta tan inmediata y violenta. Cuando se atrevió a levantar la vista, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la ira de Seiya no iba dirigida a ella, sino a algo que había visto en el interior de la casa. Probablemente no había oído su confesión medio susurrada.

Lo siguió al interior. Dudaba de que cualquier calamidad que hubiera dentro pudiera superar en desgracia a su situación.

Estaba equivocada. Lo que vieron sus ojos la alarmó tanto como a Seiya. La planta baja de la casa era un gran salón. Pero más allá de la mesa de billar, había una pequeña alcoba que Seiya usaba como despacho.

A través de la puerta abierta, Serena pudo ver a Seiya dando vueltas entre lo que parecían los restos de un terremoto. Todos los archivadores y cajones estaban volcados y el suelo estaba alfombrado de papeles y objetos de escritorio.

Una vez la conmoción inicial se hubo desvanecido, Serena empezó a entender aquel caos y sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Mientras Seiya y ella habían estado haciendo el amor a unos metros de allí, alguien había entrado en la casa. Serena lanzó una nerviosa mirada de soslayo, medio esperando ver alguna sombra amenazadora agazapada y a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos.

De debajo de la mesa de despacho, Seiya sacó una pequeña caja metálica. Estaba mellada, como si la hubieran abierto a la fuerza. La tapa quedó colgando sobre una sola de las bisagras mientras Seiya miraba el interior. Vacía.

Seiya pareció más furioso que sorprendido. Poniéndose en pie, volvió a tirar la caja al suelo, lanzando una maldición tan salvaje que Serena dio un salto. - "Seiya" - dijo - "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué falta?"

Seiya se hundió los dedos en el pelo en un gesto de pura frustración.

"Solamente todas las escrituras y documentos que tenía sobre la casa de Costa Esperanza"

Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón. - "Oh, Seiya ¿Los que ibas a usar en los tribunales contra Diamante?"

Seiya asintió sombríamente. - "¡Ese maldito! ¿Quién iba a pensar que llegaría tan lejos? ¿Y cómo demonios sabía dónde guardaba los documentos?"

"¿Crees que Diamante ha hecho esto?"

"¿Y quién, si no?"

"No sé, pero no me imagino a Demonios revolviendo por tu despacho, con su traje a medida."

"Pues habrá contratado a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio y mantenerse él impoluto, como siempre. ¿Qué más da, demonios? El caso es que Diamante tiene ahora los papeles" - añadió, dejándose caer en la silla giratoria.

"¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía?"

"¿Para qué? ¿Cómo voy a demostrar nada? Lo primero que hará Diamante será acercar una cerilla a esas escrituras."

"Eso no puedes saberlo. Tal vez puedan atrapar al ladrón aún."

"Estoy seguro de que, quienquiera que sea, ya se habrá marchado hace tiempo y habrá tenido buen cuidado de no dejar huellas y..."

Un fuerte golpe proveniente de arriba interrumpió a Seiya en mitad de la frase. Serena y Seiya intercambiaron miradas de alarma. Los dos se tensaron, escuchando. Sonaron pasos. Alguien estaba bajando subrepticiamente desde la planta de arriba.

Seiya se levantó de la silla y atravesó la habitación en un par de zancadas. Empujando hacia atrás a Serena al llegar a la puerta del despacho, le dijo - "Quédate aquí."

"¡Seiya, no!" - exclamó Serena.

Se aferró a su brazo, mientras su mente se poblaba de imágenes en que lo veía golpeado, tiroteado o herido de cualquier otra manera.

Antes de que Seiya pudiera discutir o zafarse de ella, una voz gritó - "¿Quién está ahí abajo?"

Mina.

Serena casi se derrumbó sobre Seiya de puro alivio.

Luego se puso rígida inmediatamente. ¡Mina! En medio de toda aquella conmoción, había olvidado su más inmediato problema.

Pasó rápidamente por delante de Seiya, tratando de interceptarle el camino a su hermana, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mina apareció por la puerta del despacho.

"Ah, son ustedes. Me preguntaba cuándo aparecería alguien por aquí."

Cualquier duda respecto a si Mina habría mantenido su promesa y habría puesto fin la mascarada quedaron disipadas cuando Serena la vio. Mina se había vuelto a embutir en unos vaqueros ajustados de los suyos y un apretado corpiño negro que dejaba sus hombros desnudos...

Y además parecía haberse servido un whisky doble, pues sostenía en la mano un largo vaso con el líquido ambarino por la mitad. Sus ojos recorrieron el desastre en que estaba convertido el despacho de Seiya y dijo - "Vaya, Kou, eres más desordenado que yo."

Seiya frunció el ceño, obviamente desconcertado por aquel cambio en la mujer a la que había llegado a contemplar como la circunspecta Serena Tsukino. Serena supo que tenía que sacar a Mina rápido de allí.

Reconocía las señales de peligro en el rostro de Mina, en el duro brillo de sus ojos, en la actitud de rencor hacia todo que adoptaba siempre que estaba disgustada por algo. Lo que quiera que hubiese ocurrido entre Yaten y ella no debía haber sido agradable.

Serena posó una mano en el brazo de Mina, tratando de comunicarle un aviso con la mirada.

"¡Tenemos un pequeño problema aquí, S.T.! Si pudieras subir otra vez arriba con Yaten..."

"Ya puedes dejar el rollo de S.T." - Mina dio otro gran trago de whisky - "Me diste un ultimátum de doce horas, ¿recuerdas? Y Yaten no está aquí. Fue a ahogar sus penas en la noche salvaje de Costa Esperanza. No le apetecía mi compañía demasiado en este momento. Ni nunca.

¿Yaten y tú han terminado?" - dijo Seiya, frunciendo el ceño.

"Eso es. Este debe ser tu gran día, Kou. Finalmente has conseguido lo que querías. Cuando le dije a Yaten la verdad, se puso como si hubiera ahogado a su perrito."

"¿La verdad? ¿La verdad sobre qué?"

"¡Serena, por favor!" - susurró Serena, tratando de sacar a su hermana de la habitación.

Pero Mina se negó a moverse. Miró a Serena con expresión de reproche.

"¿No se lo has dicho aún a Seiya, no?"

"¿Decirme qué?" - inquirió Seiya con creciente impaciencia.

"Lo... lo estaba intentando..." - balbuceó Serena.

"Oh, esto sí que es típico" - Mina describió un arco con la mano, tirando casi el resto del líquido - "Me obligas a decírselo a Yaten y luego eres tú la que remoloneas."

Seiya miraba de una a otra, con los ojos entrecerrados. - "¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?"

"¿Se lo explicas tú, Señorita Verdad?" - inquirió Mina amargamente - "¿O lo hago yo?"

"Yo lo haré" - dijo Serena, aunque ya notaba cómo se le atenazaba la garganta.

Si había una noche en que necesitaba su inhalador otra vez, temía que iba a ser ésta. Volver el rostro hacia Seiya le pareció lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida. - "Es lo que estaba intentando decirte antes, Seiya" - empezó Serena.

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a todas esas tonterías sobre Cenicienta y los pobres?"

"Sí. ¡Es decir, no! Lo que estaba intentando decirte en realidad es... - "Serena hizo un gesto de impotencia hacia Mina - "Yo no soy yo. Y ella no es ella."

"Eso realmente lo clarifica todo" - musitó Mina. Serena se volvió hacia su hermana.

"¿Quieres mantenerte al margen de esto? ¿Podrías dejamos a Seiya y a mí solos un instante?"

"Yo creía que ya habían tenido tiempo suficiente para estar solos" - dijo Mina con amarga dulzura; cuando Serena la miró furiosamente, dijo - "Esta bien, me largo... te deseo más suerte con tus explicaciones que la que he tenido yo."

¿Más suerte? No era probable. Mientras Mina se daba la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras, Serena lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Seiya. Había cruzado los brazos y su expresión era todo menos alentadora.

Serena respiró hondo otra vez. - "La verdad es, Seiya, que... que Mina y yo..." - Mientras buscaba torpemente las palabras, Seiya la interrumpió bruscamente.

"Da igual. Puede que sea un poco obtuso, pero creo que he captado la idea finalmente. Tu hermana y tú se han intercambiado."

Serena asintió, desconsolada.

Seiya no creía que le hubiera dejado más anonadado el que se le hubiera caído el techo sobre la cabeza. Siempre se había sentido un poco desconcertado con la mujer a la que había tomado por Mina Tsukino, siempre había notado que algo no encajaba. Pero imaginar que dos mujeres adultas pudieran ser capaces de intercambiar sus identidades como un par de niñas traviesas... era fantástico. Era increíble.

Apartó a Serena y se dirigió al salón, frotándose la nuca mientras trataba de asimilar el pleno impacto de lo que acababan de decirle. Todo aquel fin de semana pasó como una centella por su mente. Docenas de inconsistencias cobraban sentido de pronto: el que casi se ahogara en la piscina, su forma extraña de actuar con Diamante, su torpeza con la cámara aquella tarde.

Aquella tarde... Seiya hizo una mueca, mientras a su mente acudían en tropel un cúmulo de imágenes muy diferentes, mucho más íntimas y tiernas, imágenes de cómo la había sostenido entre sus brazos, cómo le había hecho el amor, compartiendo con ella ambiciones, sueños y pesares que había mantenido dentro durante años, cómo se había desnudado en cuerpo y alma. Él, que se jactaba de ser tan duro y práctico, había sucumbido al mito más romántico de todos los tiempos, la creencia en el amor a primera vista, en los espíritus afines que se encontraban por fin. A pesar del corto espacio de tiempo, se había convencido a sí mismo de que conocía a aquella mujer, de que la conocía realmente.

La ironía de toda la situación le golpeó súbitamente, haciéndole sentirse siete veces idiota.

"¿Seiya?"- Ella lo había seguido. Entrelazando los dedos, lo miró con ojos ansiosos. - "Por favor – suplico Serena - "Grítame, maldíceme, pero di algo."

"¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Excelente? Tú y tu hermana han conseguido sacar adelante una fantástica broma."

"No era una broma. Mina y yo teníamos una razón para hacer lo que hicimos."

"¿Una buena razón para esta demencia? Me muero de ganas de saberla."

"No he dicho que fuera una buena razón" - dijo ella con voz débil - "Sólo una razón."

"No se me ocurre qué podría..." - se interrumpió de pronto, al hacerse la luz súbitamente en su cabeza - "Naturalmente, Yaten. Soy realmente un imbécil. Todo esto ha sido una estratagema para que tu hermana le echara el anzuelo a Yaten."

"Ella lo ama" - protestó Serena - "Pero, sí, Mina ya sabía que tú desaprobabas la relación. Pensó que fingiendo ser yo, podrías encontrarla más aceptable. Pero entonces yo aparecí sin avisar."

"Y decidiste echarle una mano. Qué noble por tu parte."

"No fue noble en absoluto" - agachó la cabeza - "Fue estúpido. Nunca tenía que haber... es que no pensé que las cosas llegarían tan lejos."

"Seguro que no. Tienes que haber pasado algunos momentos realmente malos este fin de semana. ¿O sea que no fotografías hombres desnudos? Tú eres la artista de la familia. ¿Qué usas, el bloc de dibujo?"

"No dibujo hombres nunca" - hizo un vano intento de sonreír - "Sólo conejos."

"Tal vez deberías dedicarte al teatro. Pareces tener auténtico talento. Fue toda una actuación la que me ofreciste la otra noche junto a la piscina... al menos, creo que fue a ti a quien estuve besando a la luz de la luna."

"Naturalmente que sí" - dijo Serena con indignación.

"Disculpa que esté tan confuso. Podría haber sido tu hermana. No sé muy bien cómo para distinguirlas."

Ella se encogió bajo su sarcasmo. - "Por favor, no, Seiya. Ya me siento bastante mal así."

Pero Seiya estaba experimentando las primeras punzadas de la ira, combinada con orgullo herido y un profundo dolor. - "Entonces, ¿cómo demonios se supone que tengo que llamarte ahora? ¿S.T.?"

"Serena. Simplemente Serena."

"Serena" - repitió él, y sonó tan dulce en sus labios que no hizo sino acrecentar el dolor -. "Podría haber estado bien saberlo esta tarde en la playa. Puedes llamarme anticuado, pero me gusta saber el auténtico nombre de la mujer con la que hago el amor."

"Deseaba decírtelo, Seiya."

"¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Es que no dejabas de besarme. No... no podía pensar."

"Tengo que haberte dejado respirar en algún momento."

"Tenía miedo."

"¿Qué crees que habría hecho? ¿Golpearte por haberme mentido?"

"No. Temía que... que dejaras de desearme" - alzó sus ojos grandes y anhelantes hacia él.

¿Dejar de desearla? Aquello era lo peor. A pesar del engaño a que lo había sometido, seguía deseándola, deseaba atraer a Serena a sus brazos, decirle que la entendía. Decirle que todo estaba bien. Y el deseo no hacía sino añadir combustible a su ira.

"No soy nada de lo que he fingido ser" - prosiguió ella -. "Mina es la atrevida, la sexy. Yo nunca he tenido aventuras ni escapadas románticas."

"Pues seguro que has tenido que disfrutar con ésta" - dijo Seiya amargamente.

Serena lo miró, consternada. - "Seiya, no puedes pensar que lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros no significa más que eso para mí."

Él no respondió, pero no hacía falta. Serena podía ver en sus ojos que aquello era exactamente lo que pensaba. Ella posó la mano suplicante en la inconmovible pared de su pecho, tropezando con las palabras en su esfuerzo por sacarlo de su error. Pero tenía la angustiosa sensación de que daba igual. Seiya no parecía inclinado a creer nada que saliera de sus labios, y no podía reprochárselo.

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento, y el agudo sonido no hizo sino contribuir a la tensión. Seiya no hizo caso por un momento, pero luego, con una maldición, se volvió a cogerlo.

"Aquí Kou" - dijo secamente por el receptor; se produjo una pausa, y luego añadió lentamente - "Sí, tengo un sobrino que se llama Yaten. ¿Qué ocurre?" - Se quedó en silencio, y su rostro se fue poniendo cada vez más grave. A Serena se le encogió el estómago mientras esperaba a que Seiya terminara. - "Entiendo" - dijo él al fin - "Enseguida voy ahí."

Mientras él colgaba el teléfono, Serena gritó - "Seiya, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Era el barman de Costa Esperanza. Parece que Yaten se ha embriagado. No puede ni levantarse, pero insiste en marcharse. Le han quitado las llaves del coche. Voy a buscarlo antes de que acabe en comisaría."

Seiya se dirigió a las escaleras, y Serena salió rápidamente tras él. Había pensado que aquel desastre no podía ir a peor. Al parecer, había estado equivocada.

- "Seiya, lo siento mucho" - las palabras parecían muy inadecuadas, incluso a sus propios oídos.

Serena no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan destrozada, tan culpable, al menos desde que se había creído responsable del divorcio de sus padres.

- "Y debes sentirlo" - Seiya se detuvo un instante - "Eras tú la que no ha dejado decirme que tu

hermana no iba a hacerle ningún daño a Yaten."

-" L-lo sé. Deja que vaya contigo, Seiya. Tal vez pueda ayudarte con Yaten..."

"No, gracias. Tú y tu hermana ya han hecho suficiente".

"Es una pobre excusa, lo sé, pero Mina no pretendía hacer ningún daño a Yaten... ni yo a ti."

Serena posó la mano en su manga. Él no trató de evitar el contacto, sino que se limitó a ignorado. Sus músculos estaban tensos y rígidos bajo la mano de Serena.

"Saldré de ésta" - dijo él - "No soy un chico tímido y sensible como Yaten. Soy un hombre que debería haber tenido el sentido común de no dejarse arrastrar en una ventura con una mujer a la que acababa de conocer."

¿Una aventura? - balbuceó ella.

"¿No es así como lo has llamado tú?" - la contempló con una expresión de irrisión hacia ella y hacia sí mismo - "Pero este es el problema que tienen estas aventuritas de fin de semana, Serena. Llegan a un fin. Y, por lo que a mí concierne, ésta se ha terminado."

Agachándose, capturó los labios de Serena en un beso duro, rápido y muy definitivo. Antes de que ella pudiese siquiera recuperar el aliento para protestar, él se había ido.

Serena se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - "No ha sido una aventura, Seiya" - susurró - "Te amo."

Pero, al igual que todo lo demás que había esperado para decirle, aquello también llegaba demasiado tarde.

* * *

**_Hola!!_**

_Como verán… ya llegue!_

_Pase mis hermosas vacaciones rodeada de hombres con espaldas anchas y brazos musculosos bien bronceaditos… (baba) XD_

_Me encantaría que eso fuera verdad… pero lamentablemente no lo es._

_Igualmente pase muy bien mis vacaciones, aunque debo decir que extrañe mucho mi computadora y mi almohada!! Vine con el cuello duro y para colmo el viaje de vuelta se retraso y estuve cuatro horas demás sentada en el micro gracias al recambio._

_Pero fuera de todo eso la pase muy lindo._

_Llámenme loca pero me la pase comprando libros y en total me leí seis y medio. Si así es, me leí seis y medio porque uno me aburrió y lo deje de leer por la mitad._

_¿Les gusto este capítulo? Seiya tiene sus buenas razones para reaccionar así ¿no creen? Fue un balde de agua helada pero creo que en el fondo el sospechaba algo. Encima Mina no ayudo mucho a Serena que digamos._

_Esta historia ya está a punto de culminar y quería aprovechar y preguntarles si quieren una nueva adaptación. Como dije me la pase leyendo este último tiempo. Eso se debió a mi falta de inspiración. Tengo un lio en mi computadora con fics abandonados y con borradores de "Desde que te vi". Esa historia no la abandone y jamás la voy a abandonar porque es la primera que hago con varios capítulos y terminarla es una meta que me propuse._

_Pero odio estar demasiado tiempo sin aportar nada a la web, por eso, además, me gusta subir adaptaciones. Es increíble la cantidad de buenas historias que existen con autoras que no son tan conocidas. Gracias a una chica de esta web conocí a la mejor autora de novelas románticas, díganme loca o ignorante o ambas, pero yo no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era Johanna Linsday._

_**MoonStaR**: Me pone feliz que te guste la historia. A mí también me relaja mucho leer. Cuando no se soporta la vida de uno mismo la lectura mantiene la mente ocupada y una se distiende mejor. Al menos eso creo yo. ¡Quiero un Seiya así! ¡No lo dejaría salir nunca de la cama! XD_

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**: Me encantan tus reviews porque a pesar de que sos fanática de Mamoru siempre tenes buenas palabras de aliento para las que escribimos sobre Seiya. A esta historia le faltan dos capítulos mas y termina. Espero que este capitulo te guste!_

_**Vicky is Love**: Me causo tanta risa tu review que casi me caigo de la silla jaja. Primero quiero recalcar que esta historia solo esta adaptada. Pero también quiero decirte, querida Victoria, que te ganas el premio a la despistada del año jaja. Yo hice publicidad a esta historia y con "Desde que te vi" hice lo mismo, es mas yo misma te lo había dicho una vez por MSN y me dijiste que las leerías y también le hice publicidad en el foro. Si, lo se, no tengo cara. Podria aprovechar la situación de que la autora no es tan conocida y decir que es mia pero no tengo la mente tan retorcida como para hacer eso. Gracias a Dios me gusta escribir y tengo la suficiente imaginación (salvo cuando mi inpiracion se va de pesca a Alaska) y puedo escribir mis propias historias de las cuales también doy las gracias que todas les gusten. Ahora que lo decis también tengo que borrar una que otra de cuando recién empecé a escribir. El otro dia lei una y me dio vergüenza! No la borre porque me da pena borrar también los reviews asi que voy a ver como lo arreglo. Bueno como ya hice catarsis por hoy te libero de mi sarta de palabrerías y te dejo con un abrazo. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!_

_**KuMiKo Kou**: Me hiciste re feliz con tu review! Alguien en este mundo me extraña! Las cosas se pusieron feas entre Serena y Seiya ahora. Pero habrá que esperar porque solo quedan dos capítulos para que llegue el desenlace de esta historia. Pero prometo actualizar mas rápido, es mas quizás mañana tenga el siguiente capitulo. Espero que te haya gustado esta parte de la historia._

_**Malkav**: Jeje, estas fueron tus palabras: "me hace recordar a alguien especial que conoci y cuando queriamos andar me pregunto que si me podia besar; sniff, cuando lei esa parte me acorde." Jeje que aprieto cuando te preguntan esas cosas, una quiere ser una dama pero no la dejan. Es dificil hacerte rogar en esos momentos XD. Bueno ya estoy de vuelta y me alegro, porque ya no aguantaba estar sin subir nada. Espero que te guste este capitulo._

_**LOYDA ASTRID**: Hola! me divertí mucho y cada vez que veía a un musculoso me vinias a la mente jajaja. Pero ya de vuelta, caigo en la cuenta de que todos los hombres están medios flacuchos y cada vez mas afeminados con esta nueva onda flogger que cada vez se va extendiendo en edades y todos se convierten en putos. En las mujeres vaya y pase pero que un hombre se depile hasta las cejas y este mas arreglado que yo me molesta bastante. Jajaja. Espero que hayas encontrado encontrado algo con que entretenerte en estos días en mi ausencia. Algo me huele a chongo ¿estoy equivocada? XD_

_**Indo K**.: Ya se destapo todo! El siguiente capitulo será un poco mas sorprendente. Serena va a dar mucho que hablar. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo!_

_**Hotaru Kou**: Llegue viva! Jajaja. Me pone feliz que te guste la historia. Esa era mi misión! Que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice cuando la lei. Comparto con vos eso que decis acerca de que Seiya siempre cae rendido a los pies de ella. Siempre es asi y ya aburre. Ademas odio que Seiya siempre sea el que sufra, porque seamos sinceras, los hombres no son como nosotras, las mujeres y es poco creible algunas veces cuando lo ponen en el plan de chico sufrido por amor. Amo las historias de amor-odio. Espero que te guste este capitulo!_

_**veronick**: Gracias por las porras! La pase bomba y ya estoy de vuelta para que tengan los capítulos siguientes y darle final a esta historia! Espero que te guste este capitulo!_

_**drixx**: Hola! Al final di de baja a Speedy, asi que me computadora va a tener que seguir participando para que tenga internet. Ya casi termina, solo faltan dos capítulos!!! Espero que te guste el capitulo!_

_**MISS-ODANGO**: Hola! Estoy de vuelta! Llegue viva y dispuesta para retomar la historia! Espero que te guste este capitulo. Como decis, se vino la tormenta._

_**Sol. Kaory:** Amiga del alma! Te extrañe mucho! Debo confesar que no solo me fui con Yaten, también se sumo Seiya y Taiki condujo el auto y por la noche hicimos la fiesta fiesta entre los cuatro jajaja. (Hazuki me va a cortar la cabeza) XD. ¿Qué pasan con esos animos últimamente? Vos y yo tenemos que hablar sobre unas cuantas cosas y tenes que dar muchas explicaciones MARISOL! Sos una muy buena persona aparte de ser una chica bonita, nunca permitas que nadie te diga ni te haga sentir lo contrario! Te quiero!_

_**Serenalucy**: Lo pediste y aca lo tenes. Jajaja. Espero que te guste mucho el capitulo. Ya casi se termina y todavía le faltan muchas cosas y bastantes sorpresas. Gracias por tu review!_

_Les mando un BzO! a todas!_

_**Lucyana Li Kou!**  
_


	10. De regreso

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

**Adaptación de la novela "Black lace and Linen" de Susan Carroll.**

**Encaje Negro**

**Capitulo X**

El equipaje de Serena estaba junto a la puerta delantera, preparado para la partida. Ella se lanzó una mirada a su reflejo en el espejo del salón e hizo una mueca. No se había dado cuenta nunca, pero su traje beige le daba un aspecto descolorido, apagado. O tal vez estaba pálida debido a la noche que había pasado en vela.

Cenicienta, la noche después del baile. Sólo que tenía la sensación de que el Príncipe Azul no iba a aparecer con ninguna zapatilla de cristal. No había vuelto a ver ni rastro de Seiya desde que la había dejado la noche anterior. Tal vez había decidido quedarse con Yaten en aquel bar, y habrían estado bebiendo los dos hasta perder el sentido mientras hablaban de la perfidia de las mujeres en general.

O tal vez había decidido no volver por la casa de la playa, para no verla más. Serena suspiró. Bueno, tenía la intención de liberado de esa penosa posibilidad en cuanto consiguiera que alguien la llevara a la estación de autobús más cercana.

Se dirigió a la única parte de la casa donde parecía haber vida aún, la cocina. Louise Kou estaba de pie ante la encimera.

Pero, al entrar ella, alzó la vista y dijo, radiante: - "Buenos días... Mina, ¿no?"

"No, soy Serena" - contesto ella, sintiéndose muy estúpida.

"Bueno, da igual. Imagino que acabaré distinguiéndolas, chicas."

"Me temo que Mina y yo no hemos sido un ayuda para eso, precisamente."

Pero Lou se limitó a sonreírle irónicamente. La madre de Seiya se había tomado muy bien la noticia del engaño. De hecho, se había mostrado vagamente regocijada por el asunto.

Tras animar a Serena a que se tomara una taza de café instantáneo, le dijo - "Tienes aspecto de haberte acicalado para misa o algo así."

"De hecho, me he acicalado... me he arreglado para marcharme."

Lou le plantó delante una taza y dijo - "Oh, no. No puedes marcharte tan pronto. Al menos, espera a que llegue Seiya."

"¿Siguen él y Yaten en el bar?"

Louise se echó a reír. - "¿En Costa Esperanza un domingo? Ni soñado. Tenemos más leyes prohibicionistas que en Ocean City. No, Seiya ha ido al pueblo, a la casa antigua."

"¿Y qué hace allí tan temprano?" - le preguntó ella.

"Había quedado con un restaurador para que lo asesorara respecto al entablado. Seiya iba a decirle al hombre que se olvidara del asunto."

"¿Que se olvidara?"

"Seiya ha dicho algo así como que Diamante Black tenía razón respecto al arreglo de la casa. Era una pérdida de tiempo..."

Serena no quería imaginar lo amargado que debía sentirse Seiya para decir una cosa así. Cualquier esperanza que hubiera podido albergar de que Seiya viera las cosas de forma diferente por la mañana se desvaneció como el humo. Serena dejó el café a un lado, sin probarlo.

Louise miró a Serena por encima de los cristales de las gafas. Tal vez aquella mujer pareciera frívola en ocasiones, pero en el fondo de sus ojos relucía o una mezcla de perspicacia y capacidad de compasión.

"No deberías preocuparte por Seiya, querida" - dijo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Serena" - "No sé cómo reaccionaría cuando te confesaste a él anoche, pero sospecho que con bastante dureza. Los hombres Kou son famosos porque de vez en cuando pierden por completo el sentido del humor. Pero siempre lo encuentran otra vez."

Serena sonrió forzadamente, sabiendo que Louise estaba tratando de consolarla. Pero no lo entendía. No era el sentido del humor lo que había perdido Seiya, sino la confianza. Serena se la había hecho añicos, y no creía que hubiera forma de repararla.

"No sé" - dijo Serena, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza - "Seiya se enfadó terriblemente. Sobre todo por Yaten."

"Yaten está perfectamente."

"Oh, no, estaba destrozado."

"Pues a mí no me ha parecido especialmente destrozado esta mañana. Aunque tal vez sea mejor que vayas a comprobarlo por ti misma."

Desconcertada, Serena hizo lo que le sugería Louise, y se dirigió a la terraza por la puerta trasera. El sonido de risas le llegó desde la piscina. Serena se asomó a la barandilla y miró hacia abajo con incredulidad. Allí estaba Yaten, tranquilamente repantingado en una reposera en la orilla con el bañador puesto.

Realmente parecía algo pálido y estaba haciendo muecas mientras se tomaba algún brebaje que Mina le estaba obligando a beber. Pero entre sorbo y sorbo, le iba contando a Mina lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Su voz llegaba hasta Serena - "Y una vez me hube subido a la barra del bar con la go-go girl, creo que empecé a quitarme la ropa. La pelirroja de atrás se excitó tanto que casi le da un ataque al corazón."

Mina se estaba partiendo de risa. Serena apretó los labios. Era evidente que la influencia de su hermana en Yaten había sido decisiva. Imaginaba que debía alegrarse de verlos reconciliados, pero, después de lo que les habían hecho pasar a Seiya y a ella, sintió que la invadía una oleada de indignación.

Bajó con paso firme la escalera y se dirigió hacia la piscina. Mina alzó la vista y la saludó tranquilamente con un gesto de la mano. - "Serena, por fin te has levantado. Cualquiera diría que eras tú la de la resaca y no el pobrecito Yaten."

"El pobrecito Yaten tiene un aspecto estupendo, en mi opinión" - dijo Serena con mucho retintín.

"Me encuentro mucho mejor. S.T, digo, Mina es una enfermera estupenda" - trató de tomar a Mina por la cintura y ella le apartó el brazo juguetonamente.

"Más vale que te acabes el jarabe de una vez o te vas a enterar de lo que es una enfermera.."

Mientras contemplaba sus alegres juegos, Serena notaba cómo le iba subiendo la tensión sanguínea. - "Tú tío estaba muerto de preocupación ayer por la noche" - le dijo Serena.

Yaten se encogió de hombros y luego hizo una mueca, llevándose una mano a la sien. - "Pues no tenía por qué. Ya he superado la mayoría de edad."

"Pues no se te nota mucho en la conducta" - dijo dulcemente Serena.

Yaten se quedó boquiabierto. - "Tranquila, Serena" - dijo Mina - "Todo está bien ya."

"Sí" - corroboró Yaten - "Reconozco que me sentó muy mal cuando Mina me contó la verdad. Pero, al pensarlo ahora, el caso es que me hace gracia."

"Oh, sí, es realmente divertido" - dijo Serena con los dientes apretados -. "O sea que ustedes se han dado un besito y han hecho las paces."

Yaten y Mina intercambiaron una mirada algo avergonzada. - "Bueno, no exactamente" - dijo Yaten.

"¿Cómo que no exactamente?"

"Bueeeno" - dijo Mina lentamente - "Yaten y yo hemos decidido enfriar las cosas un poco. Seguir como simples amigos un tiempo."

"¿Amigos?" - repitió Serena.

"Es de lo más extraño" - Mina parecía un poco azorada - "De hecho, es lo más divertido de todo este asunto. Te vas a reír cuando te cuente esto, Serena. Yaten y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que no estamos enamorados, después de todo."

Mina le lanzó una brillante sonrisa y se rió un poco entre dientes. Pero a Serena no le hizo ni la menor gracia. Su hermana tenía por costumbre estirar demasiado la paciencia de la gente, como si se tratara de una gigantesca goma elástica.

Y Serena sintió que algo se soltaba en su interior. - "¿No están enamorados?" - dijo en tono ahogado.

"No. Menos mal que nos hemos dado cuenta, ¿verdad?" - Mina sonrió; pero su sonrisa se hizo menos firme cuando Serena se acercó amenazadoramente a ella - "¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? Tienes una mirada extraña. ¡Serena!" - la voz de Mina se convirtió en un chillido cuando Serena saltó hacia ella.

Agarró a Mina del brazo. Retorciéndoselo en la espalda, la empujó hacia el borde de la piscina. Su hermana estaba demasiado anonadada como para ofrecer mucha resistencia. - "¿Qué demonios estás..." - la frase de Mina acabó en otro chillido y en un aparatoso chapuzón cuando Serena la empujó al agua.

Serena no sintió ningún remordimiento por la violencia de sus acciones. De hecho, no recordaba nada que le hubiera procurado una satisfacción así en mucho tiempo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a Yaten que se esforzaba por incorporarse precipitadamente. - "¡Mina!" - se lanzó hacia adelante, dispuesto al rescate.

Pero Serena le bloqueó el paso. - "No te preocupes por ella. Es una auténtica campeona de natación. Siempre sale a flote."

Yaten retrocedió sin dejar de mirar a Serena, como si dudara de su cordura. Serena avanzó hacia él. - "Ahora, tú vas a entrar en la casa y te vas a vestir."

"Ss-sí, señora."

En cualquier otra circunstancia, la retirada vergonzosa de Yaten habría resultado cómica. Pero Serena estaba hecha una furia. - "Y luego me vas a llevar a la estación de autobuses."

"Sí, señora."

Detrás de ella, Serena oyó a Mina tosiendo y boqueando mientras pugnaba por aferrarse a la escalerilla de la piscina. - "¡Serena! ¡Estás portándote como una lunática! ¿Adónde vas?"

Serena no había estado segura antes. Pero de pronto lo supo. Tal vez fuera la adrenalina que seguía bombeando por sus venas. Tal vez no hubiera forma de resarcir a Seiya por el engaño al que lo había sometido, pero quizás hubiera una cosa que sí podía hacer por él.

"Voy a Atlantic City" - anunció Serena, apretando la mandíbula en un gesto de fiera determinación - "A hablar con un hombre sobre ciertas escrituras de una casa."

El coraje de Serena no flaqueó hasta que se encontró realmente delante de las imponentes puertas dobles que daban paso al ático de superlujo de Diamante Black. Había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar durante el trayecto en autobús hasta Atlantic City y durante los largos minutos que le había costado atravesar los diversos controles de seguridad de la fortaleza de Black.

Aquel hombre vivía en lo alto de su más lujoso casino y hotel de lujo. Tenía una horda de vigilantes a su servicio, pero al mencionar su nombre, Serena se encontró con que todas las puertas se le iban abriendo como milagrosamente.

Lo cual era extraño, porque ella no creía que Diamante siquiera conociese la existencia de Serena Tsukino, a menos que Mina le hubiera hablado alguna vez de su hermana. Tan sólo la subida en el ascensor habría bastado para poner nervioso a cualquiera, pues toda la experiencia de progresiva penetración en el bastión de poder y lujo de aquel hombre estaba calculada para impresionar al visitante.

Debía haber perdido la cabeza para ir allí, iba pensando Serena. No tenía prueba ninguna de que Diamante hubiera estado detrás del allanamiento, sino sólo su instinto y el de Seiya. ¿Cómo diablos iba a convencer a un hombre tan sofisticado y despiadado como Diamante de que confesara?

Pero había llegado demasiado lejos para echarse atrás ahora. Tras apretar el timbre, Serena aferró el bolso y esperó. Unos momentos más tarde, las puertas dobles se abrieron silenciosamente.

Serena había esperado que la recibiera algún estirado mayordomo o ayuda de cámara, como en las películas antiguas. El aliento se le quedó en la garganta al ver delante al mismísimo Diamante, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

Era la última hora de la tarde, pero iba ataviado aún con un batín de satén negro y Serena lanzó una nerviosa mirada hacia su pecho y sus piernas desnudas, ella temía que no llevara nada más debajo.

Tenía el pelo plateado, revuelto y no se había afeitado. Ofrecía la imagen típica del playboy rico, del perverso seductor. Se la quedó mirando un momento a través de aquellos inquietantes ojos medio entornados y luego la invitó a pasar, arrastrando las palabras - "Bueno, entre."

«Le dijo la araña a la mosca».

Serena respiró hondo y cruzó el umbral. - "Usted no me conoce, señor Black" - comenzó recatadamente.

"Sí, sí que la conozco. Es Serena, ¿no? La hermana de Mina" - una débil sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios.

"Sí" - Serena boqueó y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al caer del escalón que llevaba al enorme salón rehundido.

Era un lugar inhóspito, sin personalidad, a pesar del lujo que emanaban el mobiliario y la decoración, todo blanco, negro y plateado. Las cortinas estaban descorridas, revelando un ventanal desde el que se divisaba una vista imponente de la franja de hoteles y casinos de Atlantic City.

Por encima de la mesilla de café y del sofá estaban esparcidas desordenadamente las diversas secciones del periódico de la mañana. Una taza de café vacía y una caja de donas a la mitad completaban la imagen. Aquello le produjo una extraña impresión, recordándole domingos del pasado junto a la familia. Pero Diamante estaba completamente solo.

Tras cerrar la puerta, él se acercó a Serena con paso lento. - "Siéntese. ¿Le apetece algo? ¿Café? ¿Una dona?"

"No, gracias."

Diamante no era el tipo de hombre del cual ninguna mujer decente se atreviera a aceptar un dulce. Y además, Serena tenía el estómago hecho un nudo.

Diamante apartó la sección de comics y se hundió en el sofá blanco, recostándose en los cojines. - "¿Ha traído las fotos?"

"¿Qué fotos?" - inquirió Serena, y el recuerdo acudió inmediatamente.

Las fotos para la revista Ella, a eso se refería Diamante. Así que lo que había sospechado ella el día anterior era cierto. Diamante había estado riéndose a su costa. Serena se sonrojó vivamente.

"Lo sabía usted en todo momento, ¿no?" - dijo, indignada - "Cuando estuvo ayer en Costa Esperanza, se dio cuenta de que yo no era Mina."

"No hacía falta mucha perspicacia. Sabía que Mina tenía una hermana gemela."

"Pero... pero ¿cómo pudo darse cuenta tan rápidamente?"

Black se encogió de hombros. - "Nunca he visto sonrojarse a su hermana. Y nadie me ha llamado nunca «Diamante» ni «cariño». Fue una experiencia singular."

"Pero Seiya no se dio cuenta en ningún momento" - murmuró Serena con tristeza.

"Ah, es que yo no la miraba de la misma forma que su visionario constructor de barcos."

"Arquitecto" - le corrigió Serena.

"Lo que sea" - Diamante se estremeció - "Sólo puedo darle gracias al cielo por no haberme quedado colado por ninguna mujer."

¿Seiya colado por ella? Diamante no era tan perspicaz como se jactaba de serlo. Pero Serena dejó pasar el comentario.

"Bueno, me muero de ganas de ver esas fotos. ¿Las ha traído? "- inquirió él.

"No, he venido por un asunto completamente diferente" - haciendo acopio de coraje, dijo - "Tengo razones para creer que ha entrado usted en posesión de algo que pertenece a Seiya Kou.

"¿Ah, sí? Entonces no creo que sea culpa mía. Yo no he sido quien la ha invitado a venir."

"No me refiero a mí" - dijo ella con voz ahogada -, "sino a ciertos documentos."

"¿Documentos?" - Diamante enarcó una delgada ceja negra.

"Respecto a la vieja mansión que posee usted en Costa Esperanza" - Serena habló con la mayor firmeza que pudo, teniendo en cuenta el terreno poco firme en el que se estaba moviendo.

¿Y si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si Diamante Black no tenía nada que ver con el robo? Pero un regocijo secreto parecía mover los labios de aquel hombre, y su mirada chispeaba demasiado para ser la de una persona inocente.

Lo haría confesar como fuese, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo. Pero había visto los suficientes capítulos de Perry Mason, en los que el corpulento abogado conseguía que los culpables acabaran confesando bajo la presión de la evidencia.

"Señor Black" - dijo ella -. "La casa de la playa de Seiya fue allanada ayer noche. Desaparecieron documentos que podrían haberlo ayudado en los tribunales en contra de usted. Documentos que sólo usted..."

"¿Esas ridículas escrituras amarillentas? Están ahí" - "Black señaló una mesa de cristal con un gesto desganado."

Serena parpadeó.La descarada confesión de Black la tomó desprevenida y aquello casi la desinfló. Había estado preparándose para una dura pelea. No podía ser tan fácil.

Se acercó lentamente a la mesa de cristal y tomó el grueso sobre que estaba encima. Un rápido examen reveló el contenido de los papeles perdidos de Seiya. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. Así que Black no los había destruido aún, como había temido Seiya que hiciera.

Pero su alivio tuvo una vida corta. Serena se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Black apareció de pronto y le arrebató los papeles. Aquel hombre se movía con la sutileza de una pantera al acecho. Serena se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que lo tenía excesivamente cerca, tan cerca que podía oler el caro aroma almizclado de su colonia.

"Señor Black, no sé cómo han llegado a su posesión estos papeles, pero..."

"Un joven bastante desagradable llamado Aino me los trajo esta mañana, exigiéndome una suma exorbitante."

Sammy Aino. Naturalmente, pensó Serena con un gruñido. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en él? Trabajando en casa de los Kou, habría tenido infinidad de ocasiones para sorprender cualquier conversación sobre los documentos, e imaginarse el valor que podían tener para un hombre como Black.

"Me da igual lo que pagara por ellos" - gritó Serena -. "Estos documentos no le pertenecen."-Alargó un brazo hacia ellos, pero Black los mantuvo fácilmente fuera de su alcance.

- "Me pregunto qué interés tiene usted en todo esto" - dijo él suavemente -. "¿Está pensando en crear un hogar con el señor Kou? Estoy seguro de que su constructor de barcos podría ofrecerle algo mejor que ese caserón destartalado, ¿no cree?"

"Ya le he dicho que no es constructor de barcos, sino arquitecto. Y muy bueno, además, aparte de estar lleno de sueños e ideales que una persona como usted no podría ni llegar a entender nunca."

"Probablemente no" - convino el otro afablemente - "y si no me da esos papeles, llamaré a la policía."

"¿Quiere decir que no ha alertado a la policía antes de venir? ¿Se ha presentado aquí completamente sola?" - la sonrisa de Black le produjo un súbito escalofrío a Serena -. "Pero qué estupidez por su parte" - ronroneó.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. - "No... no le tengo miedo."

"¿No?" - inquirió él suavemente, acercándose más -. "Pues debería. Casi todo el mundo me lo tiene."

"¡Ni un paso más! Se lo advierto, Black. Ten...tengo una rodilla y sé cómo usarla."

La amenaza sonó tan ridícula que Serena hizo una mueca nada más emitirla. Pero, para su asombro, Black se detuvo en seco. Se echó a reír, no con su habitual tono burlón, sino genuinamente regocijado.

Luego le tomó la mano a Serena. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera boquear, le plantó los documentos en la palma abierta. Serena se los quedó mirando, sin entender.

"No pensará que tengo el menor interés en esos ridículos papeles, ¿verdad?" - inquirió él.

"Pero... pero el juicio con Seiya. Quiere usted ganar, ¿no?"

"Bah, ganaré. Siempre gano. Pero en mis propios términos. Si hubiera querido idear un allanamiento, no habría contratado a un golfo con problemas de acné."

"Pero le ha pagado a Sammy Aino..."

"No, sólo he dicho que me ha pedido dinero. De hecho, le he liberado del peso de los documentos y le hecho acompañar... err... gentilmente... fuera de aquí."

"¿O sea que pensaba devolverle los papeles a Seiya desde el principio? - inquirió Serena incrédulamente."

Los labios de Black se curvaron en una medio sonrisa.- "Yo no llegaría tan lejos afirmando eso. Habría dependido por completo de mi estado de ánimo. Pero, dado que ha venido usted a pedírmelo de esta forma tan encantadora, ¿cómo iba a resistirme?"

Serena sintió que le ardían las mejillas. - "Siento haber sido tan grosera, acusándolo de algo que no ha hecho."

"Estoy acostumbrado" - dijo él escuetamente -. "¿Acaso no sabe que soy responsable de todo lo que ocurre, desde la recesión económica hasta el agujero en la capa de ozono?"

Serena no pudo saber, por su tono, si se estaba haciendo burla a sí mismo o a ella. - "Es usted un... un hombre muy extraño, señor Black" - murmuró.

"Y usted es una mujer fascinante, señorita Tsukino. Más aún que su hermana. Algún día me encantaría saber qué pretendía haciéndose pasar por Mina. Si alguna vez se cansa de su visionario arquitecto, ¿por qué no me llama?" - extrajo una tarjeta, que le tendió a Serena.

Pero ella retrocedió recelosamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. - "No... no creo, señor Black. Ya me he alejado bastante de mis paraderos habituales este fin de semana."

Black volvió a meter la tarjeta en su estuche de oro, sin parecer ofendido por el rechazo, ni tampoco particularmente interesado. - "Será mejor que me vaya" - dijo Serena, retirándose hacia la puerta -. "Ya le he robado bastante de su valioso tiempo."

"Oh, sí, mi valioso tiempo. Siempre hay alguna empresa que absorber, alguna hipoteca que cerrar. ¿Sabrá salir usted sola?"

Serena asintió. De hecho, estaba pensando en salir pies en polvorosa antes de que él cambiara de opinión respecto a dejarle las escrituras. Pero Black ya se había alejado, como un emperador que da por finalizada su audiencia.

Mientras hacía girar el pestillo, lo último que vio Serena fue a Black de pie junto al ventanal, una figura erguida y solitaria contemplando su distante imperio.

Una vez al otro lado de la puerta, Serena se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el ascensor. Apretó el botón y se apoyó en la pared, sintiéndose casi desfallecer de puro alivio, y experimentando también una extraña euforia.

Se había enfrentado a Black, había recuperado los papeles de Seiya y ni siquiera estaba jadeando. Ya no sentía la necesidad de hurgar en su bolso en busca del inhalador. Aquel terror de infancia parecía definitivamente atrás. De hecho... Serena abrió el bolso, rebuscó en el interior y, unos momentos después, arrojaba el pequeño cilindro de metal a la papelera del ascensor.

Y ahora, a devolverle las escrituras a Seiya. Quizás cuando viera lo que había hecho, él...

¿Él qué? ¿Se arrojaría a sus pies en un gesto de infinita gratitud? ¿Decidiría perdonarla? No, los hombros se le hundieron bajo el peso de la cruda realidad. ¿Qué más daba lo que él hiciera? Ella ya no necesitaba el inhalador, ni siquiera como talismán.

Aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo la tranquila y sensata Serena, y no la mujer seductora e impulsiva que había estado fingiendo ser todo el fin de semana y por la que Seiya se había sentido tan atraído.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho Seiya? Este es el problema con las aventuras. Que llegan siempre a su fin, y Serena temía que tenía razón. Lo mejor que podía hacer era enviarle aquellas escrituras a Seiya con un mensajero exprés.

Y luego... luego, pensó con un suspiro de cansancio, ya sería hora de que Serena Tsukino, la escritora de cuentos infantiles, se marchara a casa.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

_Se que soy lo peor de lo peor... pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? XD_

_¡Ya casi termina!_

_Cuando termine con esta voy a seguir con otra adaptacion, aunque voy a seguir con "Desde que te vi" y esta ultima es 100% mia!_

_Les tengo varias opciones y como tengo muchas en mente se las voy a dar a eleccion._

_Al principio tenia una preparada, es mas ya tengo el primer capitulo listo. Pero hay un pequeño problema, la novela es una saga y ademas de la historia entre los dos protagonistas tiene otra historia y el final da lugar a la historia siguiente, es mas, en esta historia aparecen los personajes de libros anteriores. Pero todo se entiende igualmente. Se llama "el escoces domado" de Kinley MacGregor, no se dejen guiar por el titulo porque tiene poco que ver. Aunque no lo crean casi no hay que adaptar mucho, no se por que pero casi todas las historias que vengo leyendo el personaje masculino tiene ojos azules y pelo largo y negro, lo mismo me pasa con el personaje femenino. La historia es muy divertida, tiene mucho mas humor que tragedia y sobre todo tiene romance._

_subiria la historia completa, tengo todos los libros de Kinley MacGregor, pero no serian todas S&S y para ser sincera, me aburriria haciendo mas de un capitulo sobre otra pareja. Pero si me lo piden lo hare._

_Ah, antes que me olvide! Todas las historias que tengo para ofrecerles van a tener mucho, mucho lemmon, no son eroticas pero tienen escenas un poco subidas de tono. Yo se que la mayoria de las que me leen (por no decir todas) tienen una mente bastante amplia, pero lo aclaro para que no hayan "planteor eticos" mas adelante. Igualmente ya todas tienen la edad suficiente para saber de donde nacen los bebes ¿no?_

_Tambien tengo para ofrecerles "Jaque al corazon" de Johanna Lindsey. Se trata de una dama de nobleza que posee un belleza increible. Lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de soberbia y por eso no le cae nada bien al heredero de un duque que, mas adelante, hace una apuesta con su amigo para demostrar que con paciencia, puede dejar de ser esa arpia venenosa, como el suele decirle. Asi que se compromente en convertirla en una verdadera dama con el objetivo de que siente cabeza y encontrara al hombre adecuado. Lo que el no sabe es que detras de toda esa fachada de mujer fria hay una dulce e inteligente muchacha que cazara al cazador. Es muy linda esta historia._

_Como otra opcion les ofrezco "El dueño del deseo" de Kinley MacGregor. El es un conde que se ve obligado por el rey a convivir con una de las hijas de un caballero para hacer un pacto de tregua. El conde tiene un pasado oscuro lleno de sufrimiento y misterio por lo que el es una persona fria que se niega rotundamente a casarse y enamorarse. Una de las condicones del rey es que el conde no puede tocar a la muchacha, si lo hace perderia la vida. Es muuuy comica y tiene mucho romance._

_En fin, les dejo la siguiente historia en sus manos, ustedes deciden. La novela mas votada sera la siguiente historia que voy a subir. En el proximo capitulo anuncio cual fue la mas votada._

_Les mando un BzO a todas y gracias por todo el apoyo!_

**Gracias a:**

**_M00n-StAr18_**

**_veronick_**

**_Hotaru Kou_**

**_sol .kaory_**

**_serenalucy_**

**_patty ramirez de chiba_**

**_Indo K._**

**_KuMiKo Kou_**

**_PRISGPE_**

**_MISS-ODANGO_**

**_chikita22bkou_**

**_malkav_**

**_Kinsei. x_**

**_LOYDA ASTRID_**

**_Katabrecteri_**

_Gracias por los comentarios y las palabras de aliento, en serio. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

_**Lucyana Li Kou!**  
_


	11. Conejos

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

**Adaptación de la novela "Black lace and Linen" de Susan Carroll.**

**Encaje Negro**

**Capítulo XI**

La lluvia tamborileaba contra las puertas de cristal que daban al patio del edificio de apartamentos de Serena. Ella contemplaba el aguacero, envuelta en la familiar calidez de su mullida bata rosa y sus zapatillas de conejitos, que tenían un gran parecido con el protagonista de sus cuentos, Deditos Peludos. Era más de la una y aún no se había molestado en vestirse. Tal vez estaba empezando a parecerse al decadente señor Black.

O tal vez no era capaz de entusiasmarse por nada desde que había regresado a su casa. La tristeza del día tampoco le servía de ayuda, precisamente. Al contrario, convertía el pasado fin de semana iluminado por el sol en lo más parecido a un sueño, una fantasía agridulce como las que se veían en las películas antiguas de la televisión.

No. Serena apartó aquel pensamiento, que sólo traería dolor a su corazón. Retornó a su tablero de dibujo para proseguir con el boceto que había comenzado. Pero la detuvo el sonido del portero automático.

No esperaba a nadie. Lo más probable era que se tratase de algún vendedor o alguien recaudando dinero para alguna causa. Serena era considerada una presa fácil entre el vecindario. Fue a contestar.

"¿Sí?" - dijo por el interfono - "¿Quién es?"

"Hola, nena. Soy yo" - la voz de Mina crepitó por el altavoz.

¡Mina! Serena no había visto a su hermana desde que la había arrojado a la piscina de los Kou.

Mina casi nunca aparecía por su hogar últimamente. Ya viniera a desahogar su indignación con Serena o a ofrecer sus típicas disculpas poco convincentes, Serena no estaba muy segura de estar de humor para su hermana.

"¿Serena? ¿Serena, estás ahí?" - gritó Mina.

Serena se preguntó si sería capaz de disfrazar su voz para parecer la señora de la limpieza, la portera o, aunque fuera, una ladrona.

"Sé que estás ahí, Serena" - insistió Mina -. "Si no me abres, llamaré a tu vecino, el viejo Garayan. Me dejará pasar aunque sólo sea para ver si llevo sujetador, y no estoy segura de que su marca pasos lo resista."- La voz de Mina adoptó luego un tono suplicante. – "Vamos, Serena. Lamento haberte involucrado en todas mis locuras este fin de semana. Sólo quiero hacer las paces. Te he traído un regalo."

No siendo inmune a aquel tono, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Serena se rindió.- "De acuerdo, de acuerdo" - dijo con resignación, apretando el botón.

Unos momentos más tarde, llamaron a la puerta. Serena quitó la cadena y abrió de par en par, encontrándose frente a...

¡Seiya!

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Por un instante, lo único que pudo hacer fue parpadear, preguntándose si no estaría sufriendo una alucinación. Seiya tenía un aspecto tan sexy como para satisfacer cualquier fantasía femenina. Su pelo oscuro mojado de la lluvia, los contornos firmes y delgados de su rostro, su mandíbula marcada. Sus anchos hombros estaban cubiertos por una trinchera de color óxido. El espía surgido del aguacero. El señor Bond que regresaba, tras escapar una vez más por los pelos.

Pero la luz firme de sus ojos azules, el paraguas chorreante que llevaba en la mano en un rasgo de pragmatismo muy típico de Seiya. Serena sabía que no podía haber imaginado aquellos detalles. Eran demasiado reales en su maravilloso encanto.

"¡Seiya!" - la voz le tembló cuando finalmente consiguió hablar.

Su placer al verlo fue tan intenso que le resultó casi doloroso. Luego, el placer se convirtió en horror.

Se aferró la parte delantera de la bata rosa mientras su otra mano volaba hacia su pelo revuelto. Dio un paso rápido hacia un lado en un esfuerzo por ocultar sus zapatillas de conejitos, notando que le ardían las mejillas.

Su primer impulso fue cerrar de un portazo y zambullirse de nuevo en la seguridad de su apartamento. Pero Seiya estiró el brazo rápidamente, impidiéndoselo.

"Serena, espera" - dijo -. "Perdona el subterfugio. Pero, después de lo que ocurrió en la casa de la playa, temía que, si sabías que era yo, no quisieras abrirme."

"¿Q-qué estás ...haciendo aquí?" - balbuceó ella, intentando aún cerrar la puerta - "¿Y dónde está Mina?"

Seiya consiguió meter un pie en el vestíbulo. - "Creo que después del chapuzón del otro día en la piscina, ha aprendido a ser más cautelosa. Ha pensado que era más prudente ir a hacer unos recados."

"Ha hecho bien" - masculló Serena -. "Porque, en cuanto la vea, la voy a matarla..."

"No ha sido culpa suya. Yo la he obligado a traerme aquí. Necesitaba verte... por favor."

¿Verla para qué? Serena lo miró recelosamente a través de la rendija de la puerta. Buscó alguna traza de la ira, del distanciamiento que había visto en sus ojos la última vez. No había ya nada de aquello, sino tan sólo una expresión indescifrable.

Serena luchó con su incertidumbre un momento más antes de rendirse. ¿Qué más daba, realmente? Seiya ya sabía que no era la mujer sensual que había fingido ser. Tal vez fuera mejor que entrara y viera de sopetón a la auténtica Serena Tsukino.

Retrocedió, dejando que la puerta se abriera. Seiya entró y la cerró. Dejó el paraguas en el anticuado paragüero y se volvió hacia Serena. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre ella. Serena jugueteó con el cinto de su bata, sintiéndose más expuesta que cuando había estado completamente desnuda. Sus conejitos parecieron sonreír estúpidamente a Seiya desde el suelo.

Seiya se quedó mirando las zapatillas. Serena creyó verle contener una leve sonrisa, pero lo único que dijo él fue - "Qué forma de desaparecer el domingo, señorita Tsukino. Ni siquiera dejaste una dirección."

Serena se irguió en un gesto de dignidad, al menos toda la dignidad de que podía hacer gala una mujer con zapatillas de conejitos.

"No pensé que nadie fuera a molestarse en localizarme."

"Pero yo tenía algo que decirte, y pensaba que era mejor hacerlo en persona."

A Serena se le aceleró el pulso. La esperanza cobró vida en su interior, una esperanza estúpida, ridícula, pero innegable...

"Necesitaba darte las gracias por conseguir esos papeles de Black."

"Ah, eso" - la esperanza cayó de bruces al suelo; Serena se encogió de hombros -. "No fue nada. No hacía falta que recorrieras trescientos kilómetros para darme las gracias."

"Quizás sentía también la necesidad de disculparme. Me temo que me excedí contigo cuando me contaste lo del cambio de papeles que habían organizado Mina y tú."

"Y yo supongo que me lo merecía."- Un silencio embarazoso cayó entre ellos. Serena añadió melancólicamente - "¿Era eso todo lo que querías de mí?"

Seiya había pensado que sí. Al menos, era de lo que se había convencido en su trayecto hacia allí. No le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos, y Serena se había desvanecido de su vida un poco demasiado bruscamente. Y quizás también sentía una pizca de curiosidad por saber cómo era cuando no fingía ser Mina.

Quizás era por eso por lo que le estaba costando apartar los ojos de ella. Aquella bata dos tallas mayor parecía enfatizar la textura delicada y cremosa de su garganta, seduciéndolo con las curvas encantadoras que sabía que había debajo, ocultas bajo los mullidos pliegues rosas. La bata le correspondía muy bien, de alguna manera. Igual que las zapatillas. Más que las ropas excesivamente provocativas que se había estado poniendo el fin de semana.

El pelo le caía a Serena sobre los hombros, rubio y reluciente, con reflejos dorados bajo el sol de la mañana. Sus ojos parecían enormes en su rostro pálido. Nunca le había parecido más seductora.

Seiya hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo era posible sentir aquella súbita oleada de deseo por una mujer con zapatillas de conejito? Para disimular sus confusas emociones, se dio la vuelta y se puso a estudiar su apartamento.

Era como si ya hubiera estado allí. Todo le resultaba cálido y familiar. La mecedora con la manta encima, la mesita de caoba, el sillón de orejas, las violetas africanas que resplandecían en el alféizar. De alguna forma, Seiya había imaginado siempre que ella se sentiría más a gusto en un entorno como aquél. Imaginado, no. Lo había sabido a ciencia cierta.

Serena estaba siguiendo a Seiya, viéndole examinar su apartamento y sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa e incómoda. Su presencia allí la desconcertaba. No podía creer que hubiera venido de tan lejos sólo para darle las gracias u ofrecerle aquella envarada disculpa.

Tal vez pensaba, como Yaten y Mina, que podían ser amigos ahora. La idea le resultaba tan deprimente que le dieron ganas de tirarse por el balcón.

Cuando Seiya se detuvo delante de su tablero de dibujo, Serena sintió crecer su agitación. - "¿Es aquí donde trabajas?" - le preguntó.

"Sí."

"¿Has empezado un nuevo libro?"

"Sí, pero no marcha muy bien."

Aquello era ridículo, pensó Serena, haciendo rechinar los dientes. Ahora se ponían a hablar de su libro, como si tal cosa. Había hecho el amor con aquel hombre en una playa barrida por el viento y ahora se comportaban como conocidos distantes. No, peor que eso. Estaban comportándose como adolescentes torpes en su primera cita.

Seiya estudió el boceto que ella había dejado clavado al tablero. Deditos Peludos desconsolado. - "Tu amigo no parece muy contento, desde luego" - comentó él.

Ni ella tampoco. Seiya estaba empezando a sacarla de quicio; pero suspiró y le explicó: - "En este cuento, la familia de Deditos se muda. Y él no se ha adaptado nunca muy bien a los cambios."

Hizo una mueca. Siempre había tenido la costumbre de hablar de sus personajes como si fueran reales. Seiya pensaría que estaba chiflada. Para su asombro, se mostró de acuerdo con ella.

"Sí, entiendo que esté tan disgustado. A mí tampoco me sientan bien los cambios ni las sorpresas. Y parece que va con su carácter. Recuerdo que a Deditos Peludos no le gustó que su amiga la nutria se marchara, ni que cerraran el estanque de hielo."

Serena se lo quedó mirando, boquiabierta. Luego boqueó. - "Has.. has estado leyendo mis cuentos."- Él se movió nerviosamente bajo su mirada acusadora, y pareció algo avergonzado. - "No puedo creerlo" - dijo - "¿El hombre que creció leyendo el Architectural Digest ha desarrollado un súbito interés por el conejo Deditos Peludos?"

Seiya se encogió de hombros. - "Sentía curiosidad, eso es todo. Últimamente hay muchas cosas que despiertan mi curiosidad."

"¿Por ejemplo?"

"Por ejemplo, que tú decidieras ir a Atlantic City y agarrar a Black por el cuello para que me devolviera los papeles..."

Aquella vez fue Serena quien se movió nerviosamente. - "No fue tan heroico, ni mucho menos. Black probablemente te habría devuelto las escrituras de todas formas."

"Aun así, tengo la impresión de que enfrentarse a un magnate despiadado no es el estilo habitual de la señorita S.T. Tsukino. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Serena?"

"No... no quería ver destrozada esa casa encantadora."

"¿Es esa la única razón?"- Serena no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.- "Tenía la esperanza de que fuera la misma razón por la que me enfadé yo tanto al descubrir la verdad sobre tu identidad" - dijo él -. "Me costó reconocerlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de por qué me afectó tanto."

"¿Por qué?" - susurró Serena, mientras el corazón comenzaba a latirle casi dolorosamente.

Seiya dejó escapar una risa trémula. - "Te va a resultar absurdo, imposible, pero... estoy convencido de que me he enamorado de ti. De hecho, nunca he estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida."

Un grito de alegría escapó de los labios de Serena - "Oh, Seiya, yo también te amo."

Pero cuando él se lanzó hacia Serena, ella retrocedió de pronto, dándose cuenta de la realidad. - "No, Seiya, esto es una locura. Tú no sabes realmente nada de mí."

"Sé que no sabes nadar y que eres muy mala fotógrafa."

"Sabes lo que no soy. Pero no sabes lo que soy. No tienes más que mirar a tu alrededor" - dijo Serena desconsoladamente, haciendo un amplio gesto con la mano -. "No hay nada de brillante ni de emocionante en mi vida. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo entre estas cuatro paredes, viendo el mundo pasar por mi ventana. Me... me gustan las blusas victorianas y las batas rosas. Y dibujo conejos. Llevo conejos."

"Nunca he tenido nada contra los conejos. Creo que incluso pueden llegar a gustarme, excepto..." - se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina y sacó una hoja de papel arrugada -. "Encontré esto en un cajón después de que te fuiste. Recuerdo lo que me contaste una vez sobre que convertías a las personas en conejos."- Le enseñó el dibujo del conejo malhumorado con las gafas colgando de la punta de la nariz. - "¿El Tío Zanahorias?" - preguntó Seiya en tono indignado.

Serena se sonrojó y los labios le temblaron en una sonrisa culpable. -" Todas las familias deberían tener uno."

Súbitamente, el papel salió volando y ella se encontró entre los brazos de Seiya. Su boca cubrió la de ella en un beso ardiente y posesivo, que luego se suavizó hasta un grado de ternura que le arrancó lágrimas a Serena.

Ella enterró el rostro en su hombro. Su gabardina olía a lluvia fresca de verano y a la colonia de Seiya.

Serena murmuró- "¿Estás seguro de esto, Seiya? Porque si estás equivocado, creo que... que no podría soportarlo."

"Estoy seguro" - murmuró él, apoyando su rostro cálido en su pelo -. "Te amo, Serena. Estaba equivocado aquella noche cuando te dije que no te conocía. Te conozco."

"Me dijiste que no podías distinguirnos a Mina y a mí."

"Te distinguiría aunque tuvieras un millón de hermanas gemelas. He pasado tiempo con Mina mientras veníamos hacia aquí. Es una chica interesante, pero no es tú."

"Si fuera más interesante, acabaría conmigo" - dijo Serena con la voz ahogada por el hombro de Seiya.

Seiya se rió entre dientes. Acariciándole el pelo suavemente, obligó a Serena a mirarlo. - "¿Te has parado a pensar que no era realmente Mina quien estabas fingiendo ser? Estos días pasados podrías haber estado siendo tú misma al fin. En mi caso, sé que ha sido así."

"¿Pero quién crees que soy yo, Seiya?"

Seiya la miró tiernamente y susurró un beso sobre sus labios. - "Una mujer cálida y compasiva. Que es capaz de correr cualquier riesgo, por absurdo que sea, por las personas a las que quiere, desde intentar hacerse pasar por fotógrafa de desnudos hasta acorralar al hombre más poderoso de Atlantic City."

Cálida, compasiva. Qué bonito, pensó sombríamente Serena. - "Pero... pero yo quiero ser seductora" - protestó ella.

Seiya le besó la punta de la nariz. - "Puedes seducir a cualquier hombre sin esfuerzo con esos ojazos celestes tuyos."

"¿Mis ojos?" - inquirió Serena melancólicamente - "¿Eso es lo único que te gusta? Por arriba no tengo mucho, pero mis piernas no están tan mal."

- "Lo sé todo sobre tus piernas. Y tampoco le he encontrado ningún defecto a lo de arriba" - su voz de convirtió en un gruñido gutural, y su siguiente beso no tuvo nada de leve y juguetón. Su boca se movió sobre la de ella, ardiente, exigente, obligándola a abrir los labios. Sus lenguas entablaron un duelo fogoso e íntimo, iniciando un ritmo que Serena pudo sentir latir en todo su cuerpo. El deseo se encendió entre ellos como si acabaran de conocerse, crepitante y eléctrico.

Seiya la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sin dejar duda alguna respecto a la magnitud de su deseo. Serena también sentía hervir su cuerpo, pero aún notaba que una parte de ella se contenía, temerosa.

"Oh, Seiya" - dijo con voz insegura -. "¿Y si... si no es igual... hacerme el amor como Serena en una cama? Sin luz de luna, sin brisas marinas, sin playa. ¿Y si no hay magia?"

"Bueno, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿no?" - Sus ojos se encontraron, sombríos, turbios de deseo, y tan sólo aquella mirada hizo que a Serena le ardiera todo el cuerpo.

Se estremeció y asintió. Seiya la alzó en vilo. Encontró rápidamente el dormitorio y entró con ella, dejándola sobre sus pies junto a la gran cama de latón.

Serena le ayudó a quitarse la gabardina, ansiosa por demostrarle que no era el único experto en botones. Pero cuando Seiya comenzó a besarla de nuevo, experimentó otro ataque de timidez e incertidumbre.

"Seiya" - murmuró, conteniéndose -. "Sé que no te gustan las sorpresas, los cambios. Pero sí que ha habido un cambio desde que me conoces."

"¿Y cuál es?" - inquirió Seiya tiernamente. Serena tragó saliva, pero no había forma de que pudiera contarle algo tan... embarazosamente íntimo. No podía hacer otra cosa que mostrárselo. Con dedos inseguros, se desató el cinto del albornoz y lo dejó caer al suelo. No llevaba nada debajo, excepto unas diminutas bragas de satén negro.

Seiya contuvo el aliento, y se estremeció visiblemente. Algo centelleó en sus ojos, y sus manos se volvieron torpes en su esfuerzo precipitado por desvestirse. Se tumbaron el uno junto al otro en la cama, desnudos. Serena se apretó contra él, sintiendo crecer su ansia de acariciarlo, de tocarlo, de lamerlo, de sentirle moviéndose dentro de ella, de tratar de recuperar aquellos momentos gloriosos que habían vivido en la playa.

Pero aquella vez fue Seiya quien dudó, y una expresión peculiar apareció en su rostro. - "Ehh, Serena, estoy seguro de que llegaré a acostumbrarme a esos conejos tuyos. Pero en este instante me están mirando."

Atrapada en su pasión como estaba, Serena tardó un momento en imaginarse a qué se refería. Luego se dio cuenta. Aún llevaba puestas sus zapatillas de conejitos. Riendo, las dejó caer al suelo.

Luego su risa se interrumpió cuando Seiya la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Cuando sus bocas se unieron, toda vacilación se desvaneció.

Se besaron, se acariciaron, la fiebre creció al igual que la familiar magia que se producía siempre entre ellos. Se convirtieron en dos seres perdidos más allá del tiempo y el espacio, conscientes tan sólo el uno del otro, de los maravillosos sentimientos que compartían.

Un largo rato después, cuando ella yacía exhausta entre los brazos de Seiya, supo que todas sus dudas habían desaparecido. Para siempre.

Se acurrucó contra la calidez de su hombro desnudo, y el silencio se extendió entre ellos, tan profundo e íntimo como había sido su acto de amor.

Seiya se movió al fin y le besó la frente con dulzura. - "¿Qué piensa entonces, señorita Tsukino?" - le preguntó -. "¿Cree que podría ser feliz alguna vez viviendo en una vieja casa victoriana, criando a media docena de hijos junto al mar?"

¿Hablaba en serio? Serena se enderezó bruscamente, apoyándose en un codo para mirado.- "¿Es esto una propuesta de matrimonio, señor Kou? ¿Después de sólo un fin de semana?"

"De hecho, Lou se preguntará por qué he tardado tanto. Afirma que se dio cuenta de que eras perfecta para mí nada más verte atravesar la puerta."

"Debe ser lo de jugar tanto al golf. Debe hacer maravillas con la vista. Pero, en serio, Seiya, ninguno de los dos somos tan impulsivos. Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos las cosas un poco más lentamente."

"En serio, Serena" - murmuró él, acariciándole la mejilla -. "Estoy tan asustado como tú por lo rápido e intenso que ha sido todo esto. Pero lo resolveremos. Dame una oportunidad de conocerte mejor."

"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas, Kou?"

"No mucho. Sólo el resto de tu vida" - atrayéndola hacia sí, la besó -. "Con los análisis de sangre, la licencia y todo lo demás, imagino que podremos estar casados el fin de semana."

Serena sonrió, con los ojos húmedos. Aquello era lo que le gustaba de aquel hombre. Era tan cuerdo, tan sensato, como ella.

Dejándose caer de nuevo entre sus brazos, le dio la respuesta con un beso.

_**...Fin...

* * *

**_

**¡Hola!**

_Estoy muy feliz de haber terminado de subirla! 100 reviews! Cuando empecé a escribirla no creí que les gustaría tanto!_

_Aunque algunas se fueron sin votar, debo decir que la próxima historia será "Dueño del deseo"_

_Y si, también seguiré con "Desde que te vi" para la desconfianza de algunas XD. No se inquieten ya estoy con el siguiente capítulo, tengo algunos inconvenientes con algunas cosas pero ya voy a ver como sigo adelante. ¡No voy a abandonarla! Soy consciente de que me estoy tardando bastante, pero no quiero desilusionarlas, ciertamente no quedaba ni transmitía lo que yo quería y por eso me la paso corrigiendo. _

_¡Qué feliz estoy!_

_Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior!_

_**KuMiKo Kou**__**: ¡**_Alguien en este mundo me extraña! Jajaja. Ah! Antes de que me olvide, hay algunas webs en internet en las que te podes bajar libros a tu computadora ¡y todo es gratis! Mi segundo nombre es gratis! Aunque obviamente prefiero comprarlo original, claro, pero están escaneados e los originales así que es prácticamente lo mismo. Cualquier cosita, si no lo encontràs, mándame un mail y yo te paso algunas direcciones. Tu ultimo review me dejo cargo de conciencia! Sé que con "Desde que te vi" ando media perdida pero para nada la tengo abandonada, tengo 20 hojas del Word, pero no queda como me gusta. Prometo que pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo!

_**LOYDA ASTRID**_: Camarada de hombres musculosos! XD. Gracias por estar siempre junto al pie del cañon y darme palabras de aliento en todos y cada uno de los capítulos. Prontito empezare con la siguiente historia, espero tenerte a mi lado como en todo lo demás que vengo haciendo. ¡Gracias!

_**MISS-ODANGO**_: ¡Otra que siempre está conmigo! Espero verte también en "Dueño del deseo" Asique nos veremos prontito!

_**Hotaru Koullen**_: Mucho tiempo de que no nos cruzamos en el Msn! Espero verte prontito! Quiero las fotos que reunieron para los premios. Y hablando de todo eso ¿en qué quedo todo? Hace mucho que no puedo hablar con Sol y estoy desinformada!

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**_: Aquí está terminada esta historia. Espero verte también en "Dueño del deseo" Nos vernos prontito!

_**malkav-iztli**_: Hola! Prometo ponerme al día con todo! Mientras vaya finalizando la historias a medida voy a seguir con otras, también hay que tener en cuenta "Mujeres Asesinas" la de Serena y Seiya me esta costando mucho hacerla! Eso no estaba en los planes. En fin, "Desde que te vi" en poco tiempo volverá, mientras tanto en cuanto lo tenga listo, comenzare con "Dueño del deseo"

Saludos!

_**veronick**_: Hey! Hola! Espero que te haya gustado la historia! Y espero verte pronto con "Dueño del deseo". Nos vemos pronto!

_**chikita22bkou**_: Ojala hayas disfrutado de este final y que se hayan disipado todas tus dudas. Te espero en "Dueño del deseo" y en "Desde que te vi" que en poco tiempo habrán noticias de ellas. Te mando un beso!

_**Serenalucy:**_ Yo también lo único que leo son historias de Serena y Seiya, algunas que otras de Mina y Yaten, pero no mucho mas allá. Espero verte en los siguientes proyectos! Saludos!

_**drixx**_: Hola! Aunque la historia que gano fue "Dueño del deseo", "Jaque al corazón" le seguirá a esa. La votación fue más para darle un orden de prioridades a las historias, ya que tengo muchas en mente para subir. Esto me sirve un montón para mejorar a escribir y salir de baches con borradores que tengo archivados en la computadora. Espero verte pronto en las siguientes historias!

_**Celina Leiva**_: Hola Celina! La historia elegida fue "Dueño del deseo" y "Desde que te vi" esta hasta el capítulo seis, si es que no me equivoco. Está en mi profile. Me puso muy feliz tu comentario. Muchisimas gracias por el ánimo! Nos vemos pronto!

_**miki1920**_: Hola!! Que felicidad saber de vos de nuevo! Esta semana comienza "Dueño del deseo" Espero verte ahí! Ojala te guste!

_**Sol. Kaory**_: Hermana y amiga del alma! XD. Cuando lei tu review tuve ganas de entrar al monitor como Samara en "La llamada" y acogotarte! Perversa pudiste esperarme! Después soy yo la ansiosa! Otra noticia, no abandone "Desde que te vi" hice algunas cuantas cosas nuevas pero no queda como quiero, me da la sensación de que es muy repetitivo y no quiero que todos los personajes estén siempre en torno a Serena y Seiya, quiero que tengan sus propias vivencias y me está quedando lo contrario. Con respecto a tu "ida" del fandom, he dejado lo que pienso en mi profile. Tenes mucha razón en varias cosas que decís, y sobre todo, esta página tiene que ser para distendernos y pasarla bien, lo tenemos que ver como eso y no como una obligación. Ya para eso esta el trabajo, la facultad y nuestras propias vidas! Pero debo admitir que no quiero que te vayas! Que voy a ser sin mi beta reader! No puedo conseguir otra, es verderamente difícil encontrar alguien con el estilo de una y que me entienda lo que quiero expresar. Quiero llorar! Espero que aunque te vayas me sigas leyendo! Buaaaa X`( Te quiero!

_**akela17**_: Tanto tiempo querida Akela! Se te extrañaba mucho! Espero verte en las siguientes historias, la próxima es "Dueño del deseo" y estará, si los cálculos no me fallan, el primer capítulo a partir del lunes. Todas mis historias son de Serena y Seiya, Seiya es el más dulce de todos!! Jajaja. Espero verte prontito! Beso!

_**Kinsei. x**_: Estuviste en Uruguay?! Son lindos los uruguayos! Vi una foto tuya con tu novio nuevo! Quiero todas las novedades y detalles! Hace demasiado tiempo que no nos cruzamos en el Messenger. Ya estas devuelta en tu casa? Comienza la siguiente historia! Espero verte pronto! XD

_Muchismas gracias a todas las que me dieron su apoyo a lo largo de la historia!_

_Hasta la próxima!_

_**Akari 87**_


End file.
